


He Used To Be Mine

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Gen, M/M, Painful Sex, Past Abuse, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: The story of Angel's undesired pregnancy, and the aftermath it follows.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 274
Kudos: 106





	1. The Beginning

Angel laid back on the bed after another exhausting night, he checked his schedule, and was disappointed to see that Val desires his presence after a shoot. Angel really didn't want to, he didn't have convenient substance on hand, and Val enjoyed taking advantage of it, sometimes setting a safe word only for it not to work.

Angel briefly considered fabricating to stall enough time to buy PCP, or booze. But that plan only worked fifty years ago, nowadays Val was too smart to believe Angel's brilliant lies, no matter how hard he tried. He now knew what Husk meant by him having a shitty poker face.

 _Fuck it.._ He thought, reluctantly opening his door, prepping himself to leave. He unbuttoned his tuxedo, knowing Val would want him to wear little to nothing. _Get it over with._

Despite almost eighty years of getting the shit fucked outta him, he was not yet used to Val's kinks and sessions. He admitted the first couple of decades, the sessions were... fun, and pleasurable until it grew into a routine of spreading his legs, laying back, and allowing Val to have his way with him. No matter how rough or painful he was being.

Finally, Angel reached the desired destination, sharply inhaling and welcoming himself in. Val was waiting on the bed, and patted the empty spot next to him. Angel comply, and laid down next to the moth, snuggling his head against his fur, "You've been a good slut this week, Angel cakes~"

"I have?" 

"For once in a long time." Val's fingers traced over the spider's bare leg, "You deserve a reward~" On a nightstand laid two glasses of vodka, Val handed one to Angel, "I know how you are during our sessions, so enjoy baby~"

Suspicion rose in Angel. Val wasn't one to give him good shit unless he really deserved it. He thought back to what Val said earlier. He had been good for the past week. He clocked into work on time, showed every client a good time, and didn't once resisted Val's demands.

If Angel was to be honest, he behaved as an obedient little whore because he was reeling from last week's affairs. Val had beaten the absolute shit outta him upon his discovery that Angel's been spending his work hours at the hotel, and afterwards sent him outside to be violently gang banged by a group of jerkass demons. He preferred not to relive it.

If anything, it would've taken a month of good behavior for Val to "forgive" him. 

Then again, sessions with Val hurt worse than hellfire. Angel favored numbing the pain rather than feel it. Silently, he cupped the glass, and downed the alcohol. A few seconds pass, and a wave of dizziness hit him. _Much better._ He thought, laying back as Val insert himself inside of him. Oddly enough, he was... gentler than usual. Was that another reward?

____

For the next few days afterwards, Val requested Angel's presence, usually after a shoot so he wouldn't change clothes. To Angel, that wasn't the problem, rather the lingering pain in his body after the night Val rewarded him. His abdomen had a twisting and breathless squeezing sensation. For another reason Angel couldn't grasp was Val relieved him of clients, instead Angel was subjected to photoshoots, performances and staying in the studio until Val requested him.

Angel didn't know what the fuck was going on with his body. His organs felt knotted and Angel feared they might explode. He never felt this sort of pain before. Never from sex, alcohol, drugs, smoking, or withdrawal of the latter three.

Every night, Angel was kept up by the painful stir brewing inside him. Sometimes it was tame, other times it was unbearable, and he only slept with tears streaming down his eyes. He desperately wanted to know what was wrong with him, and why it was happening.... 

He trembled under the sheets, quietly as to not wake Val next to him. He clutched his stomach with all four hands, stressful and hurting tears pouring down his eyes, as he silently sobbed.


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than her name starting with a V like Val, I named Victoria after Victoria's Secret. Ya dig it?
> 
> Another thing this story and Angel's Return will cover are the other characters' reactions towards both of Angel's pregnancies.

**Two weeks later**

_Fuck.. fuck... STOP!_ Angel thought, holding his stomach again. Slowly, he crawled out of bed, almost falling on the floor in the process. He halfway crawled to the bathroom, hovered his head over the toilet and puked up bile. He coughed, panting, staring at his vomit dizzily. Once his body purged all its got, he crawled back into bed, curling himself up, and falling asleep.

The sun shortly rose, and Angel opened his half closed baggy eyes. He forced himself outta bed, and rushed back to the bathroom to vomit, before returning to bed, "Aw is my Angel sick?" Val cooed.

"Undoubtably..." Angel spoke. It was obvious by now that it wasn't withdrawal or crash, he caught.. something, something bad that kept him up almost every night.

Val pulled the spider close to him, and began gently rubbing him, "It's okay. Everything is gonna be okay~"

Angel was in awe, utterly surprised at how... nice Val was being. Despite the knot in his stomach, he hugged back, and the pain ceased itself briefly...

____

Surprisingly, Val relieved Angel of work for a few days, and when the spider was bedridden, he... took care of him? Val checked on him frequently, and brought him necessities. Angel didn't quite understand why... maybe Val did truly care for him if he's taking time out of his schedule to check on him.

One day in particular, Val gave Angel something... strange. When Angel stopped vomiting into the bucket at his bedside, Val plopped a box next to him. Angel tiredly read the label, "Pregnancy test? Da fuck I need this for boss?" He asked.

"Last resort baby. Try it out."

Angel thought Val has lost his damn mind.. does he not know how impossible such a thing was? Angel heard that sinners can't have children unless they fuck a Hellborn denizen or are one. The second biggest factor that prevented such a idiotic theory was that Angel was a guy. By anatomy, he can't carry a child.

Angel frowned. Val was just fucking with him, the moment he emerges from the bathroom with a negative result, he'll be laughing his ass off. _Fuck it, worth a shot._ He thought, dragging himself out of bed with the pregnancy test. It wouldn't be that hard to do, it'll come out negative and he'll go back to bed feeling like shit.

The spider sat on the toilet. _Hurry up..._ He thought, waiting for the result. The box said to wait two minutes. _This is fuckin' ridiculous.. some sort of shitty ass joke.._

He knew he was just sick, not pregnant. He didn't know what he was sick BY but it's something, and it'll go away soon. He waited, impatiently patting his hand on his knee, in anticipation of what he already knew. _Come on. Hurry up._

The test beeped... two lines. Pregnant.

Angel almost dropped the test in shock. This wasn't possible.. the test had to be rigged, it had to! It's not possible. He refused to believe his agony was steaming from some parasite growing in him... Rigged. He's not pregnant... is he?

Angel stared at the pregnancy test again.. it made some sense... the nausea, the morning sickness, agony of the stomach... maybe he was pregnant.

____

"How did it go baby?"

"Boss, I don't know how ta tell ya this but-"

"Hand me the test, Angel cakes."

Angel reluctantly did so, Val took a look at the test, and smiled widely, "Val, I don't under-"

"Looks like the fertility medicine I put in your drink worked." Val said, nonchalantly.

"Fer- what?!" Angel asked, slightly confused.

Val chuckled, "It's a little experiment, Angelcakes. I simply slip a little fertility essence in your alcohol, and now you're fertile, and carrying my child."

Angel grew angry, balling his fists. So he's suffering because of some shitty experiment? He's going through agony, and unbearable pain to keep a tiny demon inside him? It wasn't the child that was the problem, it was the fact that he's going to have a child in HELL, the baby was Val's, and to top it all off, he was tricked into having it, "Well... I don't want ya kid! Ya can't make-"

Val grabbed Angel's wrist, and pulled him close, "Except... I can." He hissed, "It's our child, Angie baby~ A product of us."

 _And that's a good thing?_ Angel thought.

He heard Val chuckled, "Now, I don't want any complications for the next nine months, Angel cakes. No stress, and no... bright ideas. Because if you do anything... I'll know."

Angel sighed. Val had a point, not only does he get his way, but Angel knew he can't avoid not having the baby. After all, if one day he just doesn't show, then Val will know he doesn't have the baby anymore...

Angel knew he didn't want it but have to have it. He knew he would disown the parasite... he didn't know why but he wanted to disown it, he wanted to hate it for daring to exist, and to be part Val. The unborn demon was a product of everything he hated about himself and his afterlife, not love.

In the end, the spider bucked up, and accepted his pregnancy, but he wouldn't like it one bit..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Angel hated unborn Tori but in AF, he's a loving "mother" to her.
> 
> Hm....


	3. The News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a couple more versions of Angel's Farewell. Angel's Return is more lighter since Tori isn't raised by Val, and Angel's much happier.
> 
> This story is more sad and upsetting as it's told from Angel's POV, and what he suffered being forced to bring Tori into Hell.
> 
> Currently there are three AU's to Angel's Farewell. I'll explain the other two.
> 
> AU 2 (this is a pretty short AU, like two or three chapters so I'll put this in You Belong To Me): Dusk's Goodbye where Angel's secret pregnancy was discovered and Val forced him to... terminate Husk's child. The event left Angel deeply regretful, seeing how his pettiness led to his second child dying. The AU is more depressing and has Angel dealing with the aftermath of a forced termination (... I don't wanna say the A word, don't ask me)
> 
> AU 3: A reverse Angel's Return called Daughter of Val. Instead of Tori being raised in the hotel, Angel was unable to get to the hotel after his water breaks, and had to give birth to Dusk in the studio. Knowing that she wouldn't live if Val finds out she's Husk's daughter, Angel had to cut off her cat ears (this left her partially deaf), tail and wings and passed Dusk as Val's child under the name "Valerie". 
> 
> AU 3 is sorta an AU I have mixed feelings about doing since it seems harder to do and a little nonsensical as Dusk has a cat body and isn't some skinny twig. Better get back to the drawing board.

_Stay in the studio he say.. don't leave he say..._ Angel thought, grumbling, laying on the bed, rubbing his stomach. A baby... he was carrying a baby. What sane... or at least decent demon would think of having a family in Hell? Other than "experimenting", what was the goal with Val impregnating him?

After the discovery, Val set.... lovely guidelines for Angel to follow for the next nine months. Until Angel starts showing, he'll continue usual business, no stress, and no substance. Once his bump starts growing, he'll wear certain clothing and wraps within his fur to conceal it. He wasn't allow to tell a single soul about the pregnancy. Understandable...

Angel wasn't going to tell anybody. Not a stranger, rather demons he knew would keep quiet...

____

"Say that again?" Cherri asked, one late night, "You're pregnant?"

"Weird as fuck I know, babe." Angel replied, "Blah, blah, some fertility shit, and somehow I'm capable of childbearing. It's Val's and... that ain't good."

"Do you... want it?" Cherri asked.

Angel sighed, crossing his arms, "Not that I have a say."

"Fuck that guy, Angie." Cherri said, "You shouldn't have his kid." She noticed the agony lingering in Angel's eyes, and the way he was clutching his body, "And by the looks of it... it's not good." She pressed her hand against her friend's stomach, "There has to be another way. We can.. do away with it, and tell the rat it was a miscarriage."

"Oh I wish but.. I can't imagine what he'll do. My lies are shitty, and tryin' makes it worse. Thanks for the offer though." 

Cherri quirked her head, "Angie.. what are you going to do now?"

Angel shrugged. He didn't had a clue.. not a single one. He didn't know how the baby will change his relationship with Val or work as a whole. All he knew was it wasn't gonna be the same, and not in a good way.

Now that Cherri knows the news and promised to keep quiet....

____

".... You fucking kiddin' me? Are you outta your goddamn mind?!" Husk asked, almost spewing out his alcohol the second Angel said pregnant, "Did you forget where you are?!"

"Nope." Angel responded, leaning on the counter of the bar, "I'm reminded every day."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Ain't my fault. Blame Val." Angel said.

Husk almost slammed his bottle down. He didn't know if his anger was steaming from shock, confusion or jealousy. Angel was pregnant, how he'll get to later. What was he or Val thinking? At least Husk himself was alive when he had a family, and it was out of genuine want for children. He didn't know what Val of all demons would want a kid for in Hell of all places. If anything, Val sentenced his future child to a lifetime of misery and danger. How could Angel accept such a thing to happen?

Then again the idiot isn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

Husk didn't had the heart to ask how Angel manage to get pregnant, instead Angel ask, "How do I know the kid won't turn out like Val?"

"You won't." Husk answered, "But you'll find out. Why?"

"If there's somethin' my afterlife doesn't need... it's another Val..." Angel said, "If I'm gonna have this baby, I want them ta be... decent even in a place like Hell."

"What? You don't want them to be like you either?"

Angel smiled slightly, "Kinda hoping for that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but I promise it'll get longer...
> 
> ....
> 
> OF COURSE no one is gonna handle the news good. This is HELL.
> 
> Anyway, say if Charlie and Vaggie are planning to have children, they'll take it lighter because Charlie has the privilege of being royalty so if anything having a child is pretty much expected. Pregnancy in Hell is frowned upon unless the demon is Hellborn.
> 
> If a sinner somehow find a way to get pregnant whether it be from Hellborn essence or screwing a Hellborn, then denizens won't exactly be like, "Congrats" more of "You're fucked"
> 
> Angel being pregnant isn't great news. Because it's Hell, and unless one want to ruin an unborn child's life and put them in danger, they shouldn't have kids.


	4. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching Princess and the Frog again and my wish to have Keith David voice Val increased... I remember watching this film as a kid, and Dr. Facilier was legit my favorite part (fun fact, I used to hide under the bed during Friends on the Other Side, I loved the song but for some reason it spooked me out... I was a weird kid)
> 
> Also I apologize for any slow updates, I was suppose to release a new chapter of PSTV yesterday but I got caught up on something else non HH related. Call it a secret project if you will.
> 
> I have a plan for "Overlord Victoria" AKA the "Silent Demon" (as lazy as a name that is) where Victoria is fully corrupted and takes up overlord duties alongside her father at 18.

**Month 2**

_I wonder what my kiddo will look like..._ Angel thought after a recent performance. He was sitting next to Val in the limo, as usual the moth wasn't paying attention to him. At this point, Angel got used to it, and decided to think about the unborn demon growing inside him. By a few days, he's gotten used to the pain the spawn brought him. He pondered deeply about the child, what they'll look like and what they'll be and-

Why should he care about this child? He shouldn't treat this... this... thing as a good thing. Lord knows, with Val as the father, they'll be just like him. Cruel, manipulative, selfish and...

Angel glanced down, rubbing his bump. He groaned deeply, his second least favorite part was hiding the bump. He can't imagine himself in third trimester or how his body would look after labor.

The limo rode down the familiar road, and back to the studio. Val led Angel inside quietly, the former's arm over the latter. Once the two were alone, Val spoke, "I got something to show you Angelcakes~"

"What?" 

Val didn't answer. _Of course..._ Angel thought. Despite the pain, the past two months has been an odd breeze. Val didn't want to hurt the baby, so he didn't force Angel into sex. In fact, he didn't want a single bad thing to occur, alongside lighter workload, Angel was to report to his office or room every day, and to remain there during breaks. 

Val laid the tired spider on the bed, and lifted up his shirt. He removed the hidden wrappings from the fur, and Angel's bump was revealed. Angel rose an eyebrow and quirked his head. The moth smeared some clear gel on Angel's stomach. _Oh, I see what he's doing..._ He thought. 

Using a small probe, Val pressed it against Angel's stomach, and a fuzzy black and white image unveiled itself on a nearby screen on the bedside. Angel frowned. Nothing.

"Patience~" Val purred, "Wait for it."

The image moved a bit, Angel squinted his eyes, seeing a weirdly shaped demon. Angel figured if it's half moth and half spider, it oughta look strange. The baby was skinny and seem to have some hair, tiny four arms, and Angel's feet. However, the gender was concealed well, and neither Val or Angel could tell whether or not the hybrid was to be a boy or girl.

Val seemed... happy, "Look at them Angelcakes~" He said, rubbing his hand on Angel's gently.

Angel sighed, staring at the screen, seeing his baby move and hang around in his body. He slowly but surely began to smile, grasping Val's hand, "Heh.. babe's got our arms..." he commented, "... and my feet." Curiosity returned, as he thought about his baby.

 _I figured I could make somethin' cute_. Angel thought. 

____

Angel showed the ultrasound picture to Cherri later that night. As usual, the bomber snuck the spider out the studio, and the two hung out outside, under the cover of Hell's moonlight. Angel was less energetic during the day, but participating in troublemaking activities with his best friend at night erased the fatigue.

"A little cute ain't it?" Angel asked.

"It got it from you of course." Cherri replied, hoping not too much of Val will appear in the baby, "Boy or girl?"

"I looked but came up with nothin'." said Angel, "Guess the kiddo's in between. Doesn't matter what it'll be, but I don't think Val feel the same way."

Cherri patted his shoulder, trying to lighten the mood a bit, "Look on the bright side, Angie. Seven months left and you'll be back to your perfect self!" She said.

Seven agonizing months left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sprinkle in a little wholesomeness~
> 
> As much as a scumbag Val is, I thought it was only appropriate to give him some humanity. He's still an irredeemable asshole but has some humanity in order to keep him from being morality black and white. 
> 
> Val does show some care towards Tori as he raised her, allows her to spend time with Vox and Velvet, and gives Angel opportunities to spend time with her.
> 
> He feels subjected to give his daughter "tough love" (which is why I said Val only hit Tori if he deemed it necessary) I headcanon, judging from his interactions with Vox and Velvet, that he treats certain people differently depending on who they are. If being his offspring, he somewhat treats them how he treats his fellow overlords.
> 
> There was this comic dub called Sensitive Argument (by the amazing Paranoid DJ) where Val and Vox argued, and after breaking up (... again), Val expressed some regret towards hurting Vox but refused to acknowledge it due to his stubbornness and mindset that he's in the right.


	5. Fatigue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So previously I mentioned I have another AU where Victoria never runs away, and once she's 18, becomes an overlord known as the "Silent Demon" (as lazy as a name that is). Basically, Tori wants to make Val proud, so she put her "silly hobby" to use, and after a few years, Val believed Tori was ready, and she becomes overlord. Tori would be the Overlord of Art, hosting her own art exhibition.
> 
> Using her smoke, she manipulates her paintings to life. Her paintings are usually terrifying monsters she would unleash upon the denizens. Each monster has a weak spot, and once they're hit, they disappear into a pile of watery paint. It's meant to assert her power and eliminate any competition. Think of her as a puppet master, but her puppets are paintings, and her strings are smoke. 
> 
> She's afraid of talking, fearing she'll say the wrong things, so she remains silent. Much of Tori's familiar traits such as her loving connection with Angel, and shy nature are intact, she pushes them aside for Val.
> 
> Remember when I said a character changing their wardrobe is very important to character development? So I'm taking Tori and Dusker to the salon for their outfits. 16 year old slightly mature but still crazy Dusk, and 18 year old overlord Tori. In contrast to her freedom clothes where she removes all assets of Val (red, fur, and hearts), her overlord form has that times 2. 
> 
> This WILL be an actual story eventually, and I've been considering doing the same for Dusk's Goodbye (AKA Termination from You Belong To Me). Though someone else said they wanted to try their hand at the story and I want to see that.
> 
> Since I have wayyyyyy too many Angel's Farewell AUs on my life I decided to do this:
> 
> After this story, I'll release Angel's Return (AU where Victoria is raised in the hotel), after that, Dusk's Goodbye will be next (where Dusk is never born), and finally I'll work on Val's Daughter (AU where Victoria never runs away, and becomes an overlord years later).
> 
> And there ya have it

The spider's fingers were coated in grease and sesame seeds slipped under his nails as he dug through a fourth batch of fast food. His hunger was never satisfied no matter how much he ate. He wasn't sure what it'll get bigger first, the baby or his stomach. Cherri made sure to swipe extra junk food for their next middle of the night hangout. Lord knows, the moth probably wasn't feeding him enough.

Cherri's finger tapped frequently on the button on the remote with one hand, as she flipped through movies she "rented" from the store in the other, trying to find the best one. Angel couldn't pay attention to the screen, instead his eyes focused on the irresistible aroma and drool worthy greasy burgers, and sugar coated donuts. The bottom set of his arms gently scratching Nuggs on the back.

Angel figured if he couldn't ingest any drugs, drink or smoke, he might as well satisfy those never ending cravings with junk.

"What do you wanna watch Angie?" Cherri asked.

"Anythin' fine." Angel replied, covering his mouth once he noticed meat chunks flying out his mouth.

Cherri nodded, before deciding on a movie, and inserting the CD. She laid back, giving her friend a quick smile. She tried to block the negative outcomes of Angel's pregnancy, and what the rat could do after the baby. Instead, if these next seven months will be the last she'll have with Angie, she might as well make them the best.

It was risky for sure. To sneak Angel out of the studio at one to four am in the morning in order to hang out with him. But Cherri was up for any challenge, and willing to do whatever she could to bring some light into Angel's life during his pregnancy. Cherri was aware the pregnancy prevented Angel from doing much when they wreck havoc, but relieved to see his usual energy never left. 

She began to joke, "Kid's hungry huh?"

"Apparently." Angel answered, grease, sugar and sprinkles covered half his face. Cherri chuckled a bit, handing him a napkin, "It is a growin' babe."

"Is it still giving you a hard time?" Cherri asked.

"Nah. Kiddo's been taking it easy." Angel replied, "Ain't helpin' my figure though."

Cherri thought for a moment, "Any names?"

"Fat Nuggets two?" Angel joked, Cherri laughed in response. A small laugh release itself from Angel as well, but he felt dizzy at the same time. The spider stomach began to... feel strange. Not in a painful way, rather lighter yet empty. Angel blinked tiredly, and his hand rushed to his head.

"Angie?" Cherri's voice were drowned out. 

Before Angel knew it, he fell almost limp on the shaggy carpet.

____

A headache pounded against Angel's head, as he opened his fuzzy eyes. Cherri removed a damp cloth from his fur, "Angie, you okay?!" She asked.

"I feel like shit..." Angel groaned, lifting himself felt he was carrying an entire weight on his back. Nuggs propped himself on the spider's lap, trying his best to comfort his owner.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"Head... stomach..."

Cherri handed the spider a water bottle, "I didn't find any blood... that's good I think.." She gently rubbed Angel's stomach, then she gasp feeling a gentle... kick. Angel lifted his head up.

"What's kiddo up to?"

"I swore I felt it kicking."

"Lemme try." Angel pressed his hand on his bump. The baby gently kicked. Angel's eyes widened, his hand refusing to leave. Even though the baby didn't kick again, it was a good feeling.

"Heh.. guess it takes after ya." Cherri commented, "Givin' mama a hard time."

"It's still formin'. It might grow outta it." Angel added, "Just imagine the kid goin' out and raisin' hell out there before it turns one."

"Heh, I could give the little hellspawn lessons." Cherri suggested. A part of her desperately wanted to believe the child might have freedom, alongside Angel. But another pat of her said it's wishful thinking. If she ever gets the chance, she'll willingly train the child her destructive ways like she did with Angie. It wouldn't be his baby if it didn't. 

Remembering her friend's collapsing incident momentarily, Cherri lifted the covers up, and turnt off the TV. She disregarded the trouble she'll be in, and laid next to Angel, "Please... Stay here, Angie." 

_____

Angel's hands returned to clutching his stomach. _God kid... are ya breaking my bones too?_ He thought, biting his lip in his sleep. Cherri was half asleep, awoken frequently by Angel's thrashing. The best she could do was give him more water and hold him from behind.

The afternoon's light dimly shone through Cherri's foggy windows and heavy curtains. Neither of them couldn't tell if it's day or night, not that it bothered them. Sleep weigh heavily on their eyes, and their bodies felt heavy with each movement. 

Angel couldn't tell the cause of his brief unconsciousness, he felt extremely exhausted but never collapsed before. He wasn't sure if the baby was doing it on purpose or it was a normal part of the pregnancy. Right after he was starting to get used to the pain, it came back.

 _Sleep... fuckin' go ta sleep..._ he thought, feeling restless yet exhausted. Cherri's warm arms decreased the chilly shiver within his abdomen.

Night fell once more, and Angel opened his heavy eyes, he sat up, rubbing his head, "Ugh... da fuck..." His headache was gone, and the baby stopped giving him hell, but he was still quite tired and hungry. But felt fine.

Sensing his rise, Cherri woke up herself, but her body remained glued to the bed, "Feelin' better?" She asked.

"Better." Angel replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the number one rule of prequel writing is to don't pretend to kill off the main character(s) because we KNOW they're not gonna die because they CAN'T die in the motherfuckin' PREQUEL.
> 
> I felt compelled to have Angel face this complications because not only is he a male (whose organs were moved around to form a womb as a result of taking a female Hellborn's essence) but he's carrying a hybrid. It's like being a human carrying a half human, half wolf (Hana from Wolf Children deserves better btw), it's not gonna be a breeze.


	6. For A Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what would make the epilogue of Addict more creepy? If the lights turns off after Angel lays down, and after a few seconds, we see Val's smile.
> 
> Anywoo-
> 
> The sisters are back from the salon! In the Overlord Tori AU, both Tori and Dusk age up by four years. Victoria is 18, and Dusk is 16. 
> 
> Dusk still wears her iconic hooded cloak and boots. Instead of a skirt, she trades it for black jean shorts with matching tights, and a white bardot with bloodstains. Her hair grew a lot, about under her armpits, but it's still pretty curly, similar to Merida's hair. A playing card with spades is clipped to the right side of her hair. Her wings grew to Husk's size but slightly smaller as she's not yet an adult. 
> 
> She's somewhat mature. She still goes on her hunts, and drinks blood and raw meat daily, but is more of an assassin in training than a wannabe wild animal, armed with a Heaven forged knife she was gifted on her fifteen birthday. She grew to realize the only way to get Angel back is through force, and she's been training in strength so she'll become strong enough to take down an overlord. She aims for demons who work for overlords, kills her victims in gruesome ways, and leaves her calling card on their corpses for others to find (a random playing card)
> 
> Tori is slightly more complex in design. Her hair grew almost doubled in size (to her knees), she no longer hides her injured eye (Here's a hint for an upcoming chapter: Val isn't responsible for her eye). She wears her hair in the same style as Mel's hair in Show and Tell (I dunno how to explain the hair so I'll use her hair as reference), on top is a simple circlet crown of grey moths around it. Her outfit is an lacy off shoulder dress with a red corset top with a black skirt. It's short on the front and long on the back. She wears a jacket similar to Val's draped over her shoulders, however it's opened, and shorten to her hips. Her boots are the same.
> 
> Tori and Dusk's first meeting is more hostile and violent than silly and lighthearted as the girls both change during the four year time skip.

**Month Four**

Angel stared hungrily at the array of alcohol, unable to contain his desires. _IwantitIwantitIwantit._ He thought, not telling if he was drooling or not. Staying off alcohol was perhaps one of the hardest parts of pregnancy. Two weeks of staying clean was one thing but nine months is too much. 

Husk didn't know what to say except give some glances towards the spider. Five months were left, and yet it felt like five days were left. He saw the pain lingering in the spider's eyes, and the desperation for the pregnancy to end in his voice and movement. Husk knew what was wrong, even if Angel refuse to admit it.

He finally broke the silence, "We're outta here. Come with me." 

"Where we goin'?" Angel asked, following the cat outside the hotel, under the veil of Hell's moonlight. Husk sighed deeply before extending his wings out, Angel climbed on his back, holding Husk's neck from behind, getting as comfortable as he could. Husk began to flap until he levitated from the ground, once he was above the hotel, he began flying forward. Angel held on tight, as the cold breeze ran through his fur, and buildings in piles of dark and light spots zooming beneath his feet.

Laughter erupted from Angel's mouth, Husk winced in response but said nothing until the two reached their destination. They were in an empty and dark beach, colored a pale lavender on the sands and water. Angel inhaled sharply, for once he needed to breathe and not smell smoke, or the scent of his miserable afterlife. 

He sat down on the shore, water from the ocean lightly moving up the shore and brushing against his feet before moving back again. He watched the crashing waves in the distance. It seems the baby enjoyed the quiet as it kicked lightly.

Husk settled next to Angel, wrapping his large wing over him protectively just in case anybody came by and had any bright ideas. He observed Angel rubbing his bump solemnly. The spider glanced down. He somewhat grew attached to the child but at the same time didn't see himself loving it. Finally he spoke, "I don't want it kitty.. the last thing it needs is ta have Val be its pops... fate worse than bein' damned."

Husk thought for a moment before speaking. There was one instance where Angel mentioned his own dad being a jerk, he can see why it would apply to the baby as well, considering their dad is a piece of shit himself, and their "mom" isn't the best either but isn't a abusive piece of shit, "Wasn't your own dad an asshole?"

Angel huffed, propping his head on his hand, "Of course he was.. Neglectful, lonesome piece of shit..." If Angel was stuck with this baby, what makes Val thinks he'll be a good parent? This baby was gonna grow up miserable, "I ain't a fool ta think I'll ever be a good parent."

"Well..." Husk spoke, remembering despite everything, Angel was a good owner to Fat Nuggets, whom he treated as his own. Nuggs may be a pig but if Angel can be loving towards an animal, he could be a loving parent to his own offspring, "... something tells me the opposite."

Angel rested his hand on the cat's shoulder, smiling warmly, "Kitty..."

"What?" Husk asked.

"If... anything were ta happen ta me.. would ya take care of Nuggs and... possibly my baby?"

"Why me?"

"Ya good with kids, got a decent job, a decent home, and ya can give my babies something I can't." Angel answered, "Who knows what'll happen after the baby, dunno if I'll ever get a chance ta leave again..."

Silence returned, before Husk said, "... Okay." He was sure he can take care of Nuggs, but wasn't sure if he can take the baby into his custody, but if it was to happen somehow, he would take care of Angel's baby..

____

 _What is Val goin' ta do ta the baby?_ Angel thought, laying in bed the next morning. He couldn't stop staring at the ultrasound of his strange baby. At first, he felt immense hatred but now he felt.. protective.

He felt shivers up his spine, once Val's hands were rubbing at his stomach. The child kicked in response. Val sat Angel up, seeing the spider was too weak to move, "Here." In one of the moth's hands, he held a bottle of dark liquid, he dipped a spoon into it and brought it before Angel's mouth.

Angel shook his head but Val shoved the mystery liquid in his mouth. It tasted like sewer water, swishing weirdly in the spider's mouth, but he swallowed, gagging a bit. A minute pass and Angel's energy returned and his pain ceased, "Thanks..." he muttered, trying to get the disgusting taste out his mouth.

"Something to take the pain away. Don't want you collapsing during your shoot." Val smiled, "Lemme know if you want a second dosage~"

 _Doubt it..._ Angel thought.

"Take it once a week." Val commanded, "And the pain will go away~"

____

Angel felt his body growing more and more strained the more the life inside of him grew. He didn't want to work, just lay in bed and sleep. Cherri visited often, sneaking into the studio to comfort him, even helping him set up the baby's room. The medicine Val gave him tasted shitty so he mixed it with soda to neutralize the sickening flavor. 

"Hey Angie, holding up okay?" Cherri asked, entering her friend's room, holding up a grease dotted bag, "Also I got you a little something." She plopped it on the spider's lap.

Angel smiled weakly, "Heh yer the best suga tits." He dipped a small spoon into the bottle of medicine, and dumped it into the soda can. He began drinking it, stopping to cough out the aftertaste. Cherri patted his back.

"There, there, bud."

Once more, the pain ceased and Angel's body relaxed itself. "Finally..." Angel groaned. He took a long whiff of the fast food in the bag.

Cherri began to speak, at first the words were audible before it began to ring loudly..

The spider's mouth hung opened but no sound or word came out. He stared at the bag lingering in his hands. He was prepared to open it, and chow down but his body didn't move. He was still. Then, Angel felt a warm yet cool running sensation running down his leg and on the carpet before he began to pant and hold his stomach tightly, "N-no..."

 _Fuck! Not now!_ He thought.

"ANGIE?!"

Angel fell back on the bed, curling painfully, as he groaned in agony, "C-cherri..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the extended labor chapter will come next chapter since I don't know anymore situations Angel could be in while pregnant. Enjoy the agony~


	7. The Labor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the details of Angel's labor are in AF so I added some new details.

_Why now? Why now?!_ Angel thought, Cherri gently laid the spider on the bed, he clutched his pillow to the point he could've ripped it opened, and curled in a tight ball, groaning in anguish. Cherri held onto her friend's arm, before bringing in some towels, and helping Angel prepare, she grasp his hand and cooed softly.

"Angie, I'm here... I'm here.. don't worry.."

Sweat beaded down Angel's head, before with one scream forced his body to push. It hurt like Hell, feeling the little parasite beginning to move from his stomach and downwards. His member was dripping blood and other unknown substance as its tip began to open wide, making Angel bite his pillow in pain, and stain the fabric with tears.

Angel was sat up into a better position, Cherri sat before him, and held one of his hands, while the spider's extras clutched at his stomach, trying to ease the pain the parasite brought him. Sticky substance stained the towel under him, and dripping to his sheets. He felt the demon moving further down and down, until Cherri saw some skin, "We're almost done, you can do it!" 

Angel paused briefly, to catch his breath... it's almost over... all it'll take is one last push. Giving the last of his will, and strength, Angel unleashed one last scream... He felt a large weight slipping out his body, and his body felt weak and drained of energy. Angel fell back on the bed, vision blurry with exhaustion and tears.

He heard his child crying in Cherri's arms, the half moth, and half spider coated in sticky white and red substance. As the bomber cleaned the baby off, Angel recollected all his thoughts. He couldn't look at his baby whose crying fill the room. Cherri rocked the newborn gently, softening her cries.

Pregnancy pains wasn't the problem anymore, rather deep fatigue and aches. Angel couldn't speak, every muscle movement brought him pain. He trembled, curling his body back up, quivering and silently sobbing. _Where is Val?_ He thought. _Where the fuck is he?!_

He momentarily wanted the moth by his side.. after all, this spawn was their baby... but Val never came... Cherri stayed, and while Angel couldn't express positivity, he was relieved she did.

Cherri used one of her arms to comfort the trembling spider, "Do you want anything, Angie?" She asked.

"No..." Angel sniffed.

"It's okay.. I'm here..." Cherri cooed.

 _Why won't the pain go away?_ Angel thought.

_____

Angel awoke a few hours later, he was not yet fully recovered but had enough strength to look at Cherri, and his baby. Cherri was nursing the newborn, until she fell asleep. Gently patting her. She took a good long look at the child resting in her arms. The little girl had Val's skin, and red eyes, and her "mother's" white and pink hair. Angel will admit the child looked cute but she obviously got that from her attractive "mother".

Cherri almost averted her gaze from the baby, seeing the small and... innocent gleam in the girl's eyes. It reminded her of someone she used to have before-

She sighed, before turning her attention to Angel, "Are you holding up okay bud?" Cherri asked.

"A bit." Angel answered. Cherri laid the newborn gently on the bed next to her "mom". The bomber brought some water from the nightstand, and helped Angel open his mouth, and allowed the liquid to slide down his throat. Angel gulped and shifted a bit, careful not to accidentally hit his baby, "It's over..."

"Thank god.." Cherri added, rubbing her friend's back, "Hopefully that rat doesn't get anymore bright ideas.. this was horrible."

 _Tell me about it.._ Angel thought. The good news is his figure didn't suffer too much, his stomach was shrinking, and empty of any life, but the unbearable pain the baggage left was too much for him to get by. Cherri concealed Angel's windows, blocking entrance to any sunlight, even when it was day, it felt like dim sunrise.

The two friends and baby stayed in the dark room, sleeping for what felt like forever. They rarely got up except for brief moments when the baby woke and started whimpering which were pacify by Angel's warm arms.

Aside from a short lived conversation or two, the room was still. Understandably, it has been a hard night for all of them, they needed some much needed rest.

Night returned, and the door slowly creaked opened, allowing hall lights to stream in. Angel felt gentle shifting before hands rubbed his cheeks, "Wakie, wakie baby~"

Angel weakly opened his eyes, and saw Val standing before him, holding their newborn with a grin. The spider struggled to sit up, and the sudden movement caused Cherri to stir and wake as well, "Da fuck ya want?" He asked.

"I just wanna talk to you.. alone~" Val answered, "Get up."

Cherri spoke up, "He is in no condition to-"

"Don't. Speak." Val hissed.

Angel sighed, before forcing himself to stumble out of bed and follow Val into the hallway, he winced slightly seeing bright light for the first time in an entire day. The spider's hands trailed to his stomach, before his eyes trailed to his daughter, "It was hard... where were you?"

"I had important work, Angie baby." Val answered.

"I... I tried to contact ya.. ya left..." Angel continued, swallowing his pain and sadness, "Where were ya when... it all went wrong?" He thought back to the labor, the torturous, excruciating labor, then Cherri, "I'm... lucky I didn't suffer alone."

Angel saw the apathy in Val's eyes, leaving him to wonder why he bothered telling him how hard the labor was on him. The moth caressed the spider by the cheek with an apathetic smile, "And you won't have to suffer again darlin'." He spoke, "I want our daughter to have as much as a good future as possible and such achievement can't be reached by..." Val stopped himself.

Angel huffed quietly. _Didn't ya say this baby was a product of us?_ He thought.

Val continued, "Consider this a burden lifted. Now, why don't you get back into shape for work tomorrow?"

Tomorrow? How the fuck does Val expect him to get back to normal with such limited time? It took almost an entire day after labor for him to get half his energy back. It was so little time, and he had so little energy. He returned to bed, and laid down next to Cherri, "He... didn't..." she said, noticing the newborn wasn't in Angel's arms or bed.

Angel sighed, "He did..." He thought briefly of what Val was gonna do to the baby, mostly will he ever see her again? What plans did Val have in store? After all, he wouldn't had conducted this "experiment" without reason...

Angel wondered if he should care. The little parasite was out of his hair, and out of his body, he should be happy.. but he wasn't..

____

Angel grasp at his flattening stomach, staring into the mirror. Nine months of pregnancy, and labor finally caught up to him in a terrible way..

He was a wreck.. Eyes were heavy with sleep and bags, his face in a seemingly never ending tired frown, his stomach lined with stretch marks and a bit of flap, and his fur was ruffled as if he's been in a fight. He had less than a few hours until work. He settled himself into a hot shower, rubbing his eyes with hot water, hoping to wash away the sleep, and make him energized.

He cleaned whatever pregnancy related remains he found on his body, before picking out new work clothes that wasn't dirty or wrinkled and using some makeup to conceal his stretch mark and tucked his stomach in with wrappings hidden under his fur. Finally, he looked like his normal self, albeit with a unhappy and bored expression. 

He went to work as normal, but couldn't properly focus.. his mind was on his daughter, and where she could be in the studio. A part of him hoped Val would at the very least allow him to see her, even for a brief moment..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Angie's a dude, and hence can't produce breastmilk, Cherri wet nursed Tori.
> 
> Why? Welll ever since Addict came out, I headcanon that mystery guy is possibly her son (considering how similar they look), who was corrupted as a result of her actions.


	8. Maternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkaaayyy guys, I gotta change some stuff. *goes to the drawing board*
> 
> So I know I said Tori never explored Hell but I decided to update some shit. Tori had never explored Hell without being indoors whether inside of the limo or in a building. She only saw Hell from outside of windows. Since I've been thinking that the overlords must've lived in different places and often visit each other. For the first few years, Tori stayed in the studio, before going with her father to visit his fellow overlords on their turfs. She never went out on her own or properly explored Hell.
> 
> Another fact I have on Tori is like Angel, she can make her eyes pupilless and glow. And on her ask blog, you can see in one ask, she has sharp teeth like her parents (thanks Merella for that little detail)

**One week later**

Angel felt something was missing... He was allowed to carry out his normal work, and while he was somewhat relieved everything was normal, he felt empty...

He sighed heavily after returning to the studio, he began walking back to his room and heard some whimpering. On his bed, laid the baby girl, whimpering in her sleep, Angel quirked his head, and spotted a note on his bed as well. He read it, "Take care of our daughter for the night, Angelcakes, I'll pick her up later~"

Angel rolled his eyes. _Can't even bother ta tell me her name..._ He thought, he wanted to remain still but his body began to move forward to the baby.. He wanted to glare, yell, vent but nothing came, his arms extended to the child, picking up the baby. It took him a few seconds before he realized he was holding his baby.

Angel finally took a good look at his child, sleeping soundly in his embrace. She had sharp teeth and four arms like her parents, and while her body, color and eyes took after Val, Angel was amazed at how much she took from himself. She had extra eyes in between her two, and short white hair with pink highlights. The spider chuckled, seeing the girl had a fluffy chest just like him. 

He couldn't stop holding her, he continued staring lovingly at her. _I always knew I could make somethin' so flawless._ He thought. A part of him shouted that he shouldn't be happy at this. Not after all she brought him for nine whole months... she wasn't worthy of love, or good graces...

But Angel didn't see it that way. The girl may be part Val, but she's also part Angel. The spider fiddled with his baby's little fingers, as warmth crawled up his body. _I'll protect ya... always and forever._ He thought. 

Val had left a bag on the nightstand, and Angel prepared for a long night. Their daughter was born frail and a bit sickly (unsurprisingly), so she didn't had to eat much, instead she slept most of the time, clutching at her mom roughly. Angel made sure to support her head, as she began grasping his fur for a good spot to sleep. 

A large chunk of Angel's mind thanked Val for letting him see their daughter.. but a small part said this might be the last. The baby already fell asleep, and whenever Angel tried to pry her from him, she would whimper, and start to cry until she felt his warmth.

Angel wondered if he'll miss having her in him.. despite the agony, he missed the flattering feeling of feeling her kicks, and even her movement. Now, he got to see what he and Val created in full view. 

He himself was exhausted, and tired, as the effects of labor lingered, so all he could do was sit up on the bed, and hold his sleeping child. _She's so fuckin' pretty..._

The spider sighed sadly, before remembering something else. He didn't told Val another complication his pregnancy brought...

_Angel sharply inhaled and exhaled as blood gushed out his member. He covered his tired eyes before noticing something.. out of place on his underwear. It looked like a tiny shard. Angel squinted his eyes, and saw it wasn't a shard rather a body._

It continued several more times until the labor, Angel was relieved to see one of them manage to thrive and survive but the same can't be said by their other siblings.. 

Baby girl was a strong girl despite her fragility.

_____

"Angel... you okay?" Husk asked, once Angel came back, eye bags and all but the same smug grin on his face. He caught word from Cherri of Angel's labor, and was amazed that Angel manage to actually do it. Deliver a child successfully without lasting damage except for fatigue and stretch marks, "Where's the baby?"

Angel leaned against the counter, sighing to himself, "She was so fuckin' cute... unsurprisingly it came from me." He boasted, "Anyway... Val took her, she ain't my problem anymore."

"Happy now, Legs?" Husk asked.

"Kinda..." Angel replied, "I'm excited ta get back on the good shit after nine months stayin' clean.. Glad the torture's over."

"Don't you kinda.. miss her?" Husk asked, "Does she have a name?"

"Can't tell. Val hadn't told me her name yet. Not that it mattered, she ain't gonna be a huge part of my life... not with Val as her father." Angel answered, "At any chance I get, I'll try ta at least be the same mama I was to Nuggs."

"Good... if your boss is her father, she'll need someone who truly cares in her life." 

"Guess that's the best I can do... at least she doesn't have my pops around. I don't wanna be like him."

Not knowing if it'll help, Husk slid over a shot glass, which Angel downed, sighing in relief, feeling alcohol rushing through his veins once more. Nine months of sobriety, system clean of any drugs and dopamine were coming back. He downed more shots, waves of dizziness hitting him.

Angel placed his head down, and settled a bit. What now? The day had come and gone, what now? He sorta found out what Val wanted of their daughter, he took her away after all, but what about his plans for him? What was next?

_____

"Hello Angelcakes~"

Angel sat obediently on the bed, one leg crossed over the other, "Hi Val..." The moth brought himself on the spider, gently laying him down, and roaming his hands over Angel's stomach.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a lonnngggg time~"

Angel gulped before hastily asking, "Where's the baby?"

"Safe I assure you." Val replied, "Why? Thought I was gonna do away with her? Oh no, baby. She's every part of me as she is to you~"

"Can you at least tell me her name?" Angel asked.

Val continued slowly groping Angel, all the while speaking, "... Victoria. It's a victory for us, and a successful experiment."

 _Victoria?_ Angel thought, believing maybe he could've come up with a sweeter and cuter name. Victoria didn't sound like a bad name but wouldn't be his first choice. 

"Can I see her again?" Angel asked.

Val chuckled a bit, "I recalled you saying... you didn't want my baby, Angelcakes."

 _Shit..._ Angel thought. Moth had a point. If he had a dollar for every time Angel expressed disinterest in having Val's child, he would've double his net worth, "I... changed my mind?"

Val silenced himself before gifting Angel a smile, "Tell you what, darlin'... if you're good, you can see our daughter. But you must understand she needs her father more than her... whore of a mother." He lifted Angel's chin up, his smile never leaving, "Enough baby talk~ This is about you and me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, shitttt I forgot to add Angel's miscarriage sooner so I had to put it in flashback. Fuccckkkkkk...


	9. Maternity P.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more facts I have on Tori is that she does have Angel's New York accent that tends to slip when she speaks. She knows a little Italian, murmuring some out loud thoughts in Italian and sometimes swears in the language during the rare moments she's pissed off.
> 
> Here's a list of things this story will cover:  
> -Angel's growing maternity love for Tori  
> -Tori's sheltered life and Angel's visits  
> -Dusk's conception and labor  
> -Where Angel disappeared to after Dusk's birth  
> -Cherri's possession  
> Etc... etc..
> 
> I'm kinda confusing myself so I'll try to clear up some things I thought about without ironing it out. On the topic of Tori being raised with the three V's, she spends most of her years on Val's turf, so Velvet and Vox visit to take care of her until she began to walk, and speak. The only time she was allowed to accompany Val outside the turf was when he was going to Vox or Vel's turfs.

Angel had a bad dream.. he dreamt of his midriff being torn opened, blood running down his furry legs, creating a red puddle. The child was moving furiously inside him, and a mixture of Val's laughter and a baby sobbing filled his ears. Angel grasp at his ears and hair, trying to block out the noises. 

Then everything fell silent until something tipped toed up his body.

He awoke with a gasp, sweat staining his fur. He panted heavily, before hearing a loud cry coming from the other room. Angel scooted from bed, and raced to the baby's room, his heart pounding nosily against his chest. He opened the door, and saw Val already in the room, sitting next to the crib containing Tori.

Val silently tilt his head towards the crib, Angel took the gesture and picked up the crying baby, cooing softly, a few minutes pass and Tori was sound asleep. Angel sighed, settling her back in the crib, "Don't get too comfy, Angelcakes~" Val purred, rubbing the spider's shoulders from behind. Angel rubbed his tired eyes, and looked down, thinking back to his nightmare, Val's smile widened, he knew that look from anywhere, "Awww, did you had a nightmare?~"

Angel nodded.

"Come." 

Val led the spider out of the room, Angel crossed his arms in anticipation as they entered a bathroom. Angel expected more fertility medication lingering somewhere...

The moth reached into a cabinet and removed a bottle of familiar colored pills, "Miss these?"

Angel nodded, "Oh so much." He softly glared, eyebrows furling at the bottle suspiciously, "This is fertility crap ain't it?"

Val shook his head, "No baby~ Just regular drugs. Take it or leave it."

Angel wanted it, no he needed it. The feeling of ecstasy rushing in his veins, seeing and hearing what doesn't exist. But the pills could very well be fertility pills, and Angel refuse to take a risk, "I'll leave it, boss." He spoke. He pressed his hands against his stomach, "I... my bod can't exactly handle it... not for a long time.." If he was gonna ingest drugs, it won't be from Val.

Angel flinched hearing Val move slightly, "Very well then." He said, "... wait for me in bed."

The spider sighed silently, and obeyed but confusion struck him. Val's oddly nice to him but why? Maybe the fucker realized his body needed a break from all the stress post labor. Whatever reason it was, he decided to play along. Once the moth had gone to sleep, Angel whipped out his secret stash of PCP from the closet. Taking deep breaths as he inserted the drug into his arm with a syringe, before exhaling, and laying back down on bed, feeling weightless, and painless. 

____

Cherri made sure to support the baby's head, as she held her close to her body, and began nursing her, she winced slightly when the baby bite hard. _Fuck kid... don't bite so hard with sharp teeth..._ she thought. Once finished, Cherri gazed into Tori's red irises, "She has your extra eyes." She commented.

"Only three tho..." Angel replied, for a reason he couldn't fathom, the girl only had three extra eyes instead of six.

"She turned out pretty cute. A spitting image of you, Angie!"

Angel nodded a bit, "Heh, of course she would take mostly from me than Val. Looks like my body did one thing right for me." He was busy catching up on the nine month lack of substance, ingesting as much PCP he could, before deciding to down untouched bottles of alcohol, most of which were brought by Cherri. 

After getting his fair share of highness, Angel leaned back down. Cherri settled next to him. She, like Angel was wondering... now what? Not much seem to change aside from now Angel has a daughter with Val.

"What's her name?" The bomber asked, her fingers being grabbed at by Tori's smaller ones.

"Val decided on Victoria." Angel answered, "Victoria Valentine Dust."

Cherri chuckled a bit, "Too many V's for my taste." She said, she playfully played with Victoria's feet, "Look Angie. She got ya toes."

Angel laughed as well, he noticed, remembering his own feet he concealed by socks and boot, "She'll be gettin' used ta socks then." He joked. 

"Let's hope she doesn't replace little Nuggs. Poor one might get jealous."

"Nuggs won't have ta worry. His mama's love won't leave ever." Tori began to whimper and extend her hands towards Angel, "Heh, lemme have her." Cherri nodded, handing the child to her friend. Victoria stopped whimpering, and snuggled her body against Angel's bare chest fur. Angel briefly considered telling Cherri about Val's odd act of kindness after Tori's birth, but struck it down, instead he preferred to savor the moment with his daughter and best friend rather than constantly worry about Val.

_____

A long while has pass since Tori was born, and now she was one year old. Angel's body finally made a full recovery, and he felt no more lingering pain. The only reminder of his pregnancy were the stretch marks hidden under fur and makeup. Angel was permitted to care for Victoria off the clock, but other than that, Val ensured Tori was with him or Velvet or Vox.

It was almost three am in the morning, Angel swallowed his exhaustion to allow Val to fuck him. As usual, his body was pushed against the sheets, the moth loomed over him, face full of hungry desire and lust. He straddled the spider, causing a few moans to escape. All of a sudden, Val sharply stopped.

"What's the matter daddy?" Angel asked, sitting up halfway.

Val winked, and began reaching for an object Angel had trouble seeing in the darkness. The moth presented a white bottle to the spider, smirking widely, "Can't forget the essentials. Open wide Angelcakes~" Angel closed his mouth tightly, and shook his head, aware of what's to come.

Whether or not the drugs contained in the bottle was fertility pills or hard drugs, he didn't want to find out, "It'll make things... so much funnier~" Val purred, "Interesting thought huh baby? We had so much fun conceiving our daughter~" Val leaned down, and creepily licked Angel's ear, creating several shivers up his spine.

"Open wide..."

Angel shook his head. Val's glare returned, he pinned the spider down, twisting the cap off the bottle, before bringing it to Angel's closed mouth. Angel sealed his lips as tight as he could, briefly feeling the pills touching his skin, and extra arms trying to push Val off him. The moth growled deeply, and threw Angel back to the bed frame.

The spider's vision shook slightly, and Val pry his mouth wide open. He almost choked, cheeks stuffed with pills. Val violently slammed up his mouth, and held his claws at his cheeks. Angel whimpered, saliva peeping from between his lips, and he started to turn blue from lack of air.

"Swallow."

Angel struggled to dry swallow the first few pills, sweating non stop. Without liquid, it became painful for Angel to swallow. Val watched, hands clasped to his cheeks, until Angel finally spat out the unswallowed pills, coughing and breathing. Soaked pills landed on the carpet along with the opened bottle and Angel's dizziness returned. Unaffected, Val pushed Angel on the sheets, gripping roughly at the spider's limbs.

He popped a pill into his mouth, and pulled Angel forward, aggressively kissing him, unrolling his tongue to slip the pill into Angel's mouth, "Love me Angelcakes~ Love me baby~" The moth purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all see the Angel 911 cover medley by Paranoid DJ? If not, pleeeaaassseee watch it, it's so good.


	10. Reluctance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori's full name is Victoria Valentine Dust, but whenever Val scolds her, he says, "Miss Victoria Valentine Moth, what the fuck was that?!"

_I swear ta god, don't say positive..._ Angel thought, patting a hand to his knee impatiently, grasping the pregnancy test, it beeped and the screen revealed one line. Relieved, Angel put it down, and left the bathroom. He thought about the timing, the fertility pills are still coursing through his veins, it won't be long till Val decides to try again. 

Victoria was napping on a car seat on Angel's bed. Sensing her mom's presence, she woke up, and began gurgling odd speech, "P... P.."

Angel chuckled under his breath, unstrapping the little girl lifting her, "Ya can do it. Say mama." Tori opened her mouth but no sounds except broken letters were released, "Heh, it's all in the practice. Odd, ya should be able to say mama little one. Try it." No response, "Heh... I'm talkin' ta myself aren't I? Anyway, I'm off the clock so we'll be spendin' the afternoon together, Tori."

The spider mused to himself, he rarely took care of babies, and had little experience in such. Aside from feeding, holding, and changing diapers, what else? 

_Might as well make her look her best. Can't imagine being in that hot ass car seat all day._ He thought, despite her age, Tori's hair was growing to her shoulders. The hybrid's tresses were as soft as peony petals, light and fluffy to touch. Just like her beloved auntie...

Angel smiled a bit, reminiscing how he and Molly used to do each other's hair, appearances, and just cute girly activities late into the night when their father wasn't looking. 

He sighed. _So much fun..._

His fingers twisted and tangled with Tori's curls, gently combing it out with his nails. He used a white ribbon he recently brought, and wrapped it around the baby's hair in a neat bow. Angel dug through the baby bag, all of her clothes were small red heart themed dresses. Resting Tori aside, he snipped off the red wrap of one of the skirts, revealing the puffy white underskirt. He did the same to the white top of another dress, and stitched both together.

Humming under his breath, he pulled down the makeshift dress on his daughter. Tori simply gaze at her mom curiously, focused on tugging the fabric of the spider's dance clothes than what she's wearing. 

Eventually, the child realize it and began fidgeting and adjusting to the "dress", Angel chuckled a bit...

_"Aww ya look sooo cute Anthony! Look, we're matching!"_

_Matchin' moments wouldn't be so bad._ The spider thought. He searched the closet, and found a periwinkle dress both his and Nuggs' sizes. He removed the makeshift dress, and pulled the shirt down. Victoria was a skinny baby, and easily fit into smaller clothes. Angel slipped into the dress as well, proudly presenting to his daughter, "Ha, see we're matchin' Tori!"

Victoria simply suckled her fist in response, and cooed.

"Red doesn't suit ya, kiddo." Angel spoke, "Cute but clashes with ya highlights."

Angel rummaged through his wardrobe, in a box resided his favorite clothes he often matched with Nuggs, he opted to get more so one day, all three of them would match. Wouldn't be fair to leave Nuggs hanging. He imagine, if he was to have a child that wasn't of Val's blood, maybe the situation would've turned out differently. Angel loved Victoria, he really did, in spite of whatever her purpose for existing, he wished someone else was her father...

 _Hm..._ Angel stopped briefly, an idea brewing in his head. Fertility continued to enrich itself in his body, and if Val's first attempt to conceive a second time, then...

It was an ambiguous scheme, and bore heavy consequences if it were to fail but Angel felt it was the only plausible option, he'll enact it once he's off the clock later tonight. He sat next to Tori, smiling brightly. The baby gazed up at him with bright curious eyes. Angel hoisted her up and laid down, "Yer gettin' a sibling soon, Tori."

Victoria quirked her head, not understanding a single word her mom was spewing.

Some reluctance built in Angel's head. He and Husk didn't had their first kiss and yet he's jumping straight to dangerous territory. He didn't even know if Husk will go along with it or if he loved him...

The outcome struck Angel momentarily, if his plan work then what'll happen in the end? 

His bottom set of arms rushed to his stomach. _Shit... what if I get saggy and wrinkly?!_ He thought, shuddering at the thought of a second pregnancy. _Fuck, what am I doin'? This ain't gonna work._

His thoughts were halted, feeling a shift in the sheets. Tori began crawling across the bed, and half of her body tipped over the edge. Immediately, Angel grabbed her before she fell, "Goddamnit kiddo. Right when mama's thinkin'." He commented, settling Tori on the carpet."

"Ohhhhh Angel~"

Angel sat up, sensing red smoking emitting from the bottom of his door that creaked opened, "Hi Val..."

"Did you get my money, babe?" Val asked.

"Yes Val..." Angel replied, removing a wad of cash from his fluff.

Val coldly grasped it, and settled comfortably next to Angel, as he began counting. Angel simply rolled his eyes and adverted his gaze. Tori on the other hand was still crawling on the carpet curiously, getting lost in the smoke filling the floor. She coughed a bit before grasping at a piece of fabric similar looking to a hanging sheet. She grasped at it, and attempted to climb up, ignoring the sounds of conversing from behind her.

"I'm sorry Val.. Ya see, I was off the clock and got... distracted watchin' over Tori." Angel replied.

"What? Did callin' me not come to mind?" Val asked. Angel silenced himself, in all honesty, he didn't want Val anywhere near Tori, "Now let's have a discussion about your recent fuck up."

Angel's hands were fidgeting with the sheets, "I... I tried ta follow ta do what ya said! I gave it my best!"

"I told you time and time again to fix what your so called best is! And what do you give me? Your absolute wor-"

"Waahhhhh!"

Tori began to cry out, hanging off the edge of the wardrobe above several opened drawers. The scarf she was pulling, pulled down an entire drawer to the carpet. The lack of weight caused the wardrobe to topple slightly. The wood began to fall over when Angel jumped to his feet, grabbed his child, and pushed the wardrobe back to the wall, breathing heavily.

"P...” Tori whimpered.

"God..." Angel breathed, his heart racing at the close call.

"As I was saying..." Val began, standing before Angel, "I expect triple by the end of the week, Angelcakes."

"Boss, I-"

Val caressed Angel's cheek, "Now, now.. you saw where arguing put us, baby..." He said, "Ignorance could've really hurt our daughter."

Angel held Victoria protectively, hands checking for any bruises, luckily there wasn't any, and she seem fine. Val had another point... he should've-

"... Pa... pa..." 

It was as if Hell stopped...

 _Did she..._ Angel's eyes widened, he stared down at his baby.

"Pa... pa..." Victoria said again, wiggling in Angel's arms.

A ecstatic smile spread on the spider's face, forgetting Val momentarily, "She-" _She said her first words.. she called me papa.._

"Papa..." Tori said once more, wiggling more persistent, and extending her arms forward, "Papa! Papa!"

Angel's smile almost broke. Val grinned, as he gently took Victoria out of Angel's arms, and held her, directing a nasty smile to his daughter, "That's me, Victoria..." He purred, "Your papa."

"Papa!" Victoria repeated.

Angel simply stood on the sidelines, but did nothing but sighed deeply, able only to advert his attention, and try to think of something else...

Finally Val broke the silence, "Anyway, Angelcakes... get ready, I'll be waiting downstairs. Little Tori will be stayin' with dear Voxy for a while.." He purred, "Give ya enough time to focus on more important manners."

"... yes Val."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it Lil! Tori's first words... kinda cliche but you can see why Angel feel some type of way about it. I know most babies say their first words at around ten months but Tori was one shy baby, not to mention frail and sickly before becoming a happy go lucky child and a shy teen.


	11. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy Thanksgiving. Fitting isn't it? Even though this is one broken ass family. Hey at least Tori and Dusk love each other.
> 
> Now, why do they get along so well despite being opposites? It kinda has more to do that they're the first friend they had. 
> 
> Aside from the main cast (excluding Angel), Dusk doesn't have friends, it isn't her violent nature rather her young age, Tori was the only demon who is around her age (albeit two years older) and greeted her in a friendly manner. 
> 
> Victoria doesn't have friends due to her sheltered upbringing, not to mention the demons she does met while on the three V's turfs are employees who aren't to pay heed to her, even when she was allowed to sit on Val's lap while he arranges meetings, she would often wave at participants but her waves were never noticed.
> 
> After realizing they're sisters, they wanted to catch up, not to mention their existences were hidden from each other for years (for Dusk she only got vague mentions of Victoria because Husk knew almost nothing about her, not even her name. He just knows Angel had Val's daughter)

"Be a good baby, kay Tori?" Angel muttered, strapping Victoria to the car seat.

"Papa!" Victoria exclaimed, throwing her small arms up.

Val gifted the spider a malicious grin. Angel closed the limo door, and watched as it rode off into the distance. Angel held in any negative emotion he felt, remained on an neutral expression before carrying out the first phase of his plan...

____

"Her first words were papa. There's that." Angel spoke, "Directed at Val instead of me."

"Is he taking care of her?" Husk asked, "Providing what she needs?"

Angel shrugged, "Eh, he mostly unload her on someone else. I can only watch her off the clock." He leaned back on the counter, "But yeah boss is tryin' for another kid, and I want ya ta do the deed."

Husk almost spat out his drink at the last few words, "Wait so... you want me to do fucking what?!"

Nonchalantly, Angel repeated himself in a different manner, crossed his arms, indicting seriousness, "I want ya ta get me pregnant, Husky." 

Husk almost caught on immediately to the spider's intents, and almost cringed not just out of idiocy, but concern. Angel wanted him to get him pregnant after mentioning Val is trying for a second kid. It was petty, ridiculous, and risky, "Legs, this is pretty fucking insane don't you think? Not to mention pretty petty. Not that I'm defending your shitty boss but..." He thought back to Angel's first pregnancy, "You shouldn't be pushing your body through so much." 

Angel huffed, "Everyone's petty. Beside if Val wants another babe, it ain't gonna be of his blood.." He stopped momentarily. Ever since Victoria came, Val's been limiting his off clock hours, and was insistent he stay in the studio, "I know I won't be leavin' the studio for a long time..." 

He was unaware of the tears forming in his eyes, and the cracking in his voice. Husk slowly but carefully rested a paw on the spider's shoulder, in response, Angel threw himself into his embrace. Deep, deep inside, Husk felt a warmth, a need to hear the spider's rambling daily. He hated giving in, if he ever were to love again, this wouldn't happen in the midst, perhaps the end. His relationship with Angel has been extremely slow burn, Husk told himself several times it wasn't love and will never be until he began behaving in way he hadn't acted since he was alive...

Now in the midst of it, right before they chose to take each other seriously, Angel comes in with an idea to have Husk's baby before he might have to leave the hotel..

"This is going a little too fast don't you think?" Husk asked.

Angel chuckled a bit, arms wrapped around Husk seductively, "Nothin' too fast for me. I mean how many times do ya think I've been doin' this? Hell, I didn't even know my own fans' names."

Husk frowned, pushing Angel back, "Legs, if this... thing's gonna work, you need to stop treating me like one of your fuck buddies."

"Commeee onn, Husky. This can't be ya first time."

Husk shook his head, "It isn't.. But-"

"Bet ya there's cobwebs on ya dick, Husky~"

"Stop." Husk growled, growing pissed off by the millisecond. If anything was worst than Angel's constant rambling, it was his sexual advances, how he treated Husk like a fuck buddy instead of an actual demon, unaware not every guy wants to screw him, "Fuck it.. forget it, I change my mind."

"I was just playin' around Husky!" said Angel.

"Angel, I'm serious. This decision ain't one to be taken lightly, if we're doing this, I don't want to feel like your usual client or a tool for revenge... you know that."

Angel rubbed his arm a bit, musing for a moment. Husk had a damn good point, whenever he tried making a move on the cat, it all got rejected. At first it was harmless fun, trying and failing to get into the cat's pants, but eventually he became more serious, and intolerant of his advances to the point the fun was sucked out.

A part of Angel did see at first saw Husk as a fuck buddy playing hard to get, and it was that way for a couple of months until he saw more, much more in the cat that he didn't get out of clients. Yes, Angel did want another baby out of spite but he asked Husk and didn't trick some random client...

"Husky..." Angel stopped, "Husk. Listen, I know this seem wack and ya have every right not ta believe me when I say... if I ever was to have the ability ta have a baby, it would be with ya... not Val, not anyone else. I.. kinda failed ta express that didn't I?"

Husk rolled his eyes, he was still reluctant to carry out the plan. He had children before, but they were long since gone. Today will be the first time he'll get intimate, and in nine months, his first child in Hell.

The cat silently grasp Angel's shoulders, halfway smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad....

_____

_**"Where are you, Angelcakes?"** _

Angel weakly opened his eyes, removing an arm from over his tired eyes. He reached for the phone from under the fabric of his shorts, careful not to wake Husk sleeping next to him, wings wrapped protectively around him. 

He picked it up, eyes shutting from the sudden brightness, _**"I'm in a John's car.."**_ He texted. He saw Val was beginning to text back, and immediately he typed, _**"We didn't do anything yet."**_

_**"Then come back. Remember I told you not to fuck around for the first few weeks."** _

Angel rolled his eyes, _**"Yes Val."**_

He began to scoot off the bed when Husk's wings tightened around him again, Angel chuckled a bit, "Duty calls, Husky."

A soft but sadden meow escaped from Husk's mouth before he woke up, like his wings, he wrapped his arms around the spider's bare body. Their first time hurt like hell, at least in Husk's part as he never had sex with another male, and Angel got... carried away at his triumph victory to finally screw Husk.

Husk will admit, Angel wasn't exaggerating when he said he had bedroom skills, and all of it didn't cost him a penny. 

Angel slowly dressed himself, before chuckling at the cat, "Did ya have a fun time?"

"I suggest waiting a few days before trying again." Husk suggested, changing the subject, "Depends whether or not the rat decides to conceive in a short span."

"Heh okay. Least the smell of booze will kept the scent of sex off me." Angel joked. Silence rang, before he finally gathered enough courage to say, ".... I love ya Husky..." 

"I... like you, legs..." Husk replied, not having enough will to say love..


	12. Two Faced Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when it came to Dusk, I wondered what would Tori's relationship with Husker be?
> 
> Tori calls Husk, "Husk Papa" as she's not fully comfortable calling him father. 
> 
> Husk accepts Tori as part of the family as he felt pity towards her upbringing, and is glad she's isn't like her father so he regards her as his daughter.

**The Next Day**

Angel's mind was full of thoughts of ecstasy and escapism, feeling the cat's seed swimming within him. Despite Husk's warning, he chose to try conceiving a baby with Husk again before Val. For Angel, fucking around was normal, but Husk on the other hand, felt immense pain from Angel's wild bedroom habits. The second time wasn't TOO bad but a bit painful nonetheless. Pain aside, the warmth embraces, and hearing Angel's breathing and heartbeats gave Husk neverending joy and rushes of pleasure. A feeling he hadn't felt in years...

It's been a while since Angel felt any type of real pleasure and enjoyment out of sex. Usually, for the past decades, it was just tiresome rubbing, but today and last night, it was more than that. Rather a genuine connection with who he was screwing.

Husk couldn't hold it in anymore, "POUND HARDER!"

"Of course you naughty kitty~" Angel purred.

Husk realized what he said, and almost stopped completely, much to Angel's delight.

The act ended with both parties falling sweaty and panting on the drenched sheets. 

Angel snickered, stroking fingers up and down Husk's fur, "Yer not too bad kitty."

"Are you saying that as a victory?" Husk asked, he gave Angel what he wanted, so point one for him.

"Maybe." Angel replied, trying to imitate a cat's purring much to Husk's slight annoyance, "Our baby's gonna look so fuckin' cute, Husky, after all they'll have me as a mama."

"Next time, don't set up that little safe word if it won't work." Husk huffed, he sat up, tossing the blanket off him to remove excess heat. 

"Heh... I was caught up in the moment, kitty. Yer one ta talk with ya sharp ass claws."

After recollecting himself, Husk allowed Angel to lay on top of him, and the two cuddled sweetly. Husk was steady not to scratch Angel again with his claws, lovingly stroking him with opened paws. Angel hugged Husk tightly, desiring not to let go or leave. He was to report back to the studio for filming soon but all he wanted to do was stay in bed, cuddling with the cat he grew to love.

"I love ya Husk..." he whispered, "And I'll love our baby."

Light dimly pass through the curtains, and nighttime was starting to fall, Husk gazed at the windows at the beautiful dusk. It was dusk when he and Angel had their first time, and it was dusk again.

Angel thought for a moment before saying, "I was thinkin' our kiddo's name should be Dusk." He said proudly, "After all it's yer and my name combined. A reminder of who their handsome parents are."

".... fitting." Husk commented.

____

"Really Val, I don't understand anything about this baby!" Vox said, the skinny infant was in his hands but he extended it forward, slightly disgusted and confused, "Why did you bring her back here?"

"Come on Voxy, we've been over this. She's in need of our guidance, a new member of the V family." Val replied, "Think of her as... our offspring."

Vox stared suspiciously at Victoria. Whenever he held her, the infant rubbed her tiny hands on his screen, cooing. Vox had mixed feelings over babysitting Victoria out of suspicion, not towards the child rather Val himself. After the moth took Tori away, he introduced her to Vox and Velvet as his daughter, and an "overlord in training".

Questions rose the moment the two saw the infant such as-

"Where the fuck did you get this baby?"

"Why did you bring a baby here?"

and-

"Who were you fucking?"

All questions were vaguely answered. Val merely stated Victoria was one of his alive daughters who died in infancy, stuck in "limbo" until he saved her. Vox and Velvet were confused at the vague story but Val didn't expand further. Velvet warmed up to Tori, ecstatic to have another female in the "family", and so did Vark who tackled the newborn on sight with a goofy smile.

Vox wasn't left in the dark that Val forced himself on other demons, it was sorta his job. He just didn't know it would result in a daughter nor did he know if he felt more confusion or jealousy. For the first few weeks, Tori did nothing but lay down and stare at her surroundings with wide eyes, sleep most of the day away, and only cried when she needed food or a diaper change. She was Velvet's little dress up doll, and a splinter in Vox's side. 

_"Poo... who cares who her mom is? Look how cute she is!" Velvet exclaimed, carelessly bouncing the baby in her hands, "Don't shoot this one! I got doll clothes for her to wear!" She whipped out her phone, and snapped several selfies of her and baby Tori ecstatically._

Vox had questions with vague and nonsensical answers. He didn't pin the blame completely on Victoria, after all she was a baby, but she's Val's baby. Daughter of Val and someone else he didn't know, and Val actually kept her. All behind his back. Val just showed up and presented a newborn child out of the blue. No clear explanation of where she came from, or how she came to be except her name is Victoria and she's Val's blood daughter. Nothing else.

Vox sat the infant on his lap, pondering deeply. His screens played a variety of cheesy jingles and commercials that kept Victoria distracted, "What the hell should I expect from him?" He grumbled to himself, "This is the same demon who smashed my screen... of course he wouldn't tell me anything.."

_____

Angel choked, and gasped several breaths as bile ran from his mouth. The twisting sensation gave a lesser effect on his body, and less agonizing pains. He flushed his vomit down, and dizzily returned to bed. The symptoms were all there. The vomiting, the mood swings, the wacky cravings. All signs of early pregnancy. Making love to Husk twice gave the spider a high chance of carrying his child instead of Val's.

Speaking of who noticed the symptoms, and seem pleased, "Soon, Angelcakes... very soon~"

Angel slowly nodded, "Yes.."

Val chuckled a bit, "I see someone is happy to have my baby for once."

"Ya know boss.. look how good Tori is turnin' out thanks ta us, and... yer a pretty good pops." Angel said, half lying to himself. Val wasn't the best father to little Victoria, but he gave enough fucks to watch over her, arranged demons to babysit on work hours, allowed Cherri to wet nurse, and named her. 

Between the two of them, Angel considered himself the better parent but found himself surprised at how much Val proved a passable pops. Pressing his hands against his flat belly, Angel started to smile. Val pressed his hand on the spider's stomach.. Here they go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter for Thanksgiving!
> 
> I'm still pretty shit at writing male/male smut which is why I didn't make the last chapter full on smut.
> 
> Also notice how when Angel was pregnant with Victoria, she was referred as "it" but while pregnant with Dusk, she's referred as "they"


	13. Maternity P.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victoria did meet Sir Pentious sometime in her life when she was in Val's limo, she wanted the car window opened halfway, and Pentious spotted her through said window and thought she was Angel in drag and attempted to fight her...
> 
> It was awkward...
> 
> So the whole idea behind Pentious mistaking Tori for Angel came from Energywitch who hypothetically thought if Tori and Pentious were to interact, the latter would be like, "You look familiar..." and "Well, well, well, we meet again Angel Dust!"
> 
> I mean... Tori has white and pink hair, visible chest floof, and four arms, and Angel is known for dressing in drag and sometimes wearing a wig so there might be moments where his daughter is accused of being Angel in drag.

"So adorable~" Velvet chuckled, brushing a doll sized brush up and down baby Victoria's hair. As if she was playing with a doll, she excitedly decorated the toddler's tresses with red, black or both bows and ribbons, before brushing non existent dust off her new dress.

Victoria didn't react, her eyes hung heavy with curiosity, as she played around with a knife Velvet gave her. The marionette like demon used several dresses and accessories from her dolls to dress up Tori until she brought actual dresses for toddlers, each more redder, puffier, and girlier than the last. Victoria held up little to no resistance to being constantly dolled up, sitting obediently on the overlord's lap, focused on sleeping, staring off into the space, or fiddling with whatever was put in her little hands. At some point, Velvet mistook her as a doll.

"Say cheese!" Velvet exclaimed, holding up her phone, and snapping photos of her and Tori. The toddler blinked a couple of times as a result of the bright flashing. The overlord demon was ecstatic hearing the new member of the three V's was a girl. After so long of being the only female V, it was about time someone like Victoria to come along. Finally, someone to dress up.

"There! Done!" The demon girl finished tying the pink sash around the dress proudly. Victoria lifted her head up, skull and waist felt a little tight from the bow, "We're matching sisters!" Just like how she jokingly regarded Val and Vox as her "dads" despite being the same age as them, she regarded Victoria as her "sister". 

The moment was paused abruptly by Val's entrance, "I'm here babydoll."

Velvet turned Victoria around, "Look! Like the little dress I gave her?" 

Val briefly glanced at the toddler. Her hair had a neat red bow tied around it, and she wore a puffy dress with a sash with Velvet's color scheme. Yes she was cute, she had him and Hell's top porn star as parents. What offspring wouldn't look good? "Is it from another one of your dolls?" He asked.

"Nope! This time I brought it." Velvet asked, "About time you gave me a sister, Val! I had no one to share my dresses with!" Her eyebrows creased slightly, "If you were going to give me a sister, why didn't you try so with Vox?"

"... We broke up." Val answered.

 _I wonder what happened this time._ Velvet thought, having gotten used to Vox and Val's on and off relationship, "Aww, I see. But we had Victoria for about a year now, she could make you two closer." If she and Vox was going to be left in the dark over the child's mother, at the very least have the blood daughter of Val bring him and Vox closer.

"Once he stops being a dumbass, I'll take him back." Val replied.

"So what is the plan for Victoria? Will we continue raising her to be one of us?" 

"Yes." Val smiled.

Velvet quirked her head, "I wonder what she'll be the overlord of. Never late than never! I'll-"

"Not. Yet. Victoria's not ready, if she wants to be one of us, she'll need to prove such. All overlords had to prove their dominance and power. So will Victoria." _Soon..._ he thought, fingers tracing around his daughter's hair.

____

Four months has pass, and Angel felt the new life growing inside him more and more. He entrusted his plan to Cherri, and the others. The second pregnancy was much different than the last. The growing fetus was more... ecstatic. Whenever they kicked, Angel felt they were kicking his abdomen, and sometimes the baby gave him little scratches. He figured it must've been her cat claws. It wasn't as excruciating as the previous pregnancy, as he grown used to the effects of the fertility essence.

The experience was still stressful on his physical being, but he was aware the outcomes would be worth it. During one of his visits back to the hotel, he began rambling on and on about the baby, Husk halfway drowned out his words, his head was in the clouds and for the first time in a long while, he was sober....

Bad idea. 

He spotted all of Angel's four hands pressing on his stomach, "You're pretty attached to them." Husk noted.

"Little brat's been scratching me." Angel joked, "Guess they have yer claws." The spider then flirty winked at the cat, "They're a wild one too. I've felt her movement every other hour.."

Husk half unconsciously reached to touch the spider's bump, and his claim proved truthfully, he felt his daughter or son moving in response to his paw. He sighed sadly, unable to look at the proud Angel standing before him, instead he looked down, fixated on his growing child.

Angel caught a glimpse of Husk's solemn expression, and said, "I know I ain't gonna be 'round fa much longer.. but after ya took care of Nuggs, I have nothin' ta fear for our baby.."

It wasn't just solemn, but regret. Husk had immense reluctance over the next phase of Angel's plan, after he gives birth to their child, he'll hand it over to Husk, and the safety of the hotel, before returning to Val. Husk loved his unborn child but regretted making them at the same time...

Nothing convinced Angel to go back on the plan regardless of the trouble. 

After Angel left, Husk stayed silently behind the bar, a tiresome dejected expression on his face, something the other residents caught, especially Charlie, "Hey... are you feeling alright? Is this about the baby?"

"... this was a fucking mistake..." Husk murmured, "The fuck am I supposed to do after he's gone? And left with a baby nonetheless?"

"We can help, you don't have to raise a child on your own." Charlie suggested, "And.. maybe if we.. reason with Angel's boss, he can stay here?"

Husk didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say.

____

Little Victoria was waiting in the car seat on top of Angel's bed, five minutes before he entered Val's place. Angel unbuckled Victoria, and began nuzzling her small cheeks, sat down himself, and placed Victoria on her stomach on the bed. Ever since Victoria was old enough to eat solids instead of milk, her appetite increased.

"Come on don't be fussy now." Angel cooed, holding a small spoon of baby food towards Victoria. Angel attempted to give the child some baby food but she refused it, tilting her head away from the food, "Already full?"

A small burp released from Tori's mouth, before she said, "Fry.." 

Angel snickered a bit, Victoria must've already eaten, "I see." Putting the jar of food back in the bag, he brought his daughter on his lap, "Were ya a good baby all day?"

"Papa." Victoria spoke.

Angel rolled his eyes, "I know. Ya got ta spend the day with yer papa."

"Papa?" Victoria repeated.

"Ya know Tori, ya can always call me-"

Victoria stammered, she turned her head around to gaze up at Angel with wide curious eyes, her mouth struggled to open before the words, "Ma... ma?" were released.

 _She did it..._ Angel thought, beginning to beam brightly, he rubbed his cheeks against Tori's playfully, "Yes... that's me, Tori. Yer mama. Or second papa... whatever floats ya boat."

Victoria giggled, putting her words together, "Ma.. mama!"

"Say it again." 

"Mama!" The toddler noticed her mom's bump, and reached for it, "Mama?"

Angel shook his head, "No.. sibling."

"Cee..." Victoria stammered, struggling to pronounce sibling, "Cee..."

Angel chuckled, "Close enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I love Chaggie and their kids so much, I plan on a story featuring Charlie, Vaggie, and their children, Abby and Apoll, and their shenanigans, including why Abby is so happy to become queen and Apoll's insecurities, and I don't want to forget their grandparents!
> 
> But I want to release it AFTER Hazbin gets aired on TV since I want more insight on the Magne family first so I'll know what I'm writing.
> 
> I also want to do a meeting between Vaggie and Tori once they realized they're related. Since Vaggie has trust issues, and if my theory that she and Val are related is right, she definitely has an extreme negative relationship with him so Vaggie's first meeting with Tori (with knowledge that she's Val's daughter), might be a bit hostile as she believes Tori is just like Val (and her theory proved correct in the Overlord Victoria AU, just imagine her reaction)


	14. Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best to think of Victoria and Dusk's birthdays...
> 
> I can't pinpoint exact dates but Victoria was born somewhere in winter and Dusk was born somewhere in spring. Oddly enough on Tori's part, moths hate the cold but spiders can survive it.

It was a late slightly cool night in Hell, when Angel slipped away from Val's bed, and under the cover of the dark skies, was escorted by Cherri who hijacked a car, seeing Angel was too weak to move, not with a nine month fetus in his body, ready to depart at any moment, "Ready for a ride baby?" Cherri asked, excitedly.

The unborn child scratched in response, Angel chuckled a bit, haven gotten used to the baby's affectionate scratches, "Brat said yes."

Cherri winked, "Okay! Hold on tight!"

The car's tires screeched as it zoomed through the street, not fast enough to make Angel dizzy. He took several gasps and breaths, the girl or boy was ready to come out, trickles of water dripping from his lower area. He couldn't give birth in the studio, as the cat like features of the baby will show, and Val will know they isn't his. Angel had the rest of the endgame in his head. Give birth, hand the baby to Husk, return to Val, tell him he had a miscarriage.. 

Finally, the car steered stop, and Cherri helped Angel inside the hotel. He groaned, clutching his stomach, the bomber patted his back, "Hang in there bud."

It was late at night, and almost every patron was asleep until the two burst in, "Make way! Make way! Spider in labor comin' through!" Angel loudly announced, abruptly waking Husk from behind the bar, and alerting Niffty who was still up and cleaning the stairs.

"Labor?! Boy, this is gonna be messy! I'll get the towels!" Niffty exclaimed, removing her sticky pair of rubber gloves, and replacing them with a fresh pair, before zipping around.

"Fuck! Why tonight?!" Husk groaned.

"This is yer kid too Husky. Looks like they're just as impatient as I am!"

Husk rolled his eyes, before lending a wing, and helping Angel head to a room, laying him down on a bed. Niffty zoomed across the room, wearing a surgical mask, gloves, and holding fluffy towels, and a pair of scissors. Husk sat next to Angel, reluctantly holding his hand which the spider proceeded to crush, much to his dismay.

Vaggie and Charlie were woken by the noises of yelling and screaming of pain, and joined the others in the delivery. Both sharing their feelings of concern as they watch the agonized spider. Even Vaggie herself felt a little bad for Angel, and slightly adverted her gaze catching glimpse of the spider's member tip widening.

Admittedly, the labor wasn't as bad as the last, and had less blood, but the pain of tearing, and agonizing stretching was still present. Husk wasn't concerned in the slightest about the labor, as it isn't the first time he witnessed someone he loved giving birth. A small bit of worry built seeing how Angel was suffering trying to get the baby out, and he wasn't faking or over exaggerating in the slightest.

Angel slammed the back of his head back on the pillow, gasping heavily, and his energy felt drained with each push until he used his last strip of verve and the baby was slipped out. Niffty caught the mucky sticky baby in a towel on her right arm, "Got them!" She exclaimed, before looking at the gender of the newborn, "Yes! A girl! You have a new baby girl!" The little demon didn't hesitate to whip out the scissors with her left to brutally but carefully snip off the umbilical cord.

Angel's grip loosened itself on Husk's paw, as he blinked tiredly, chuckling to himself. _Mission complete.._ he thought before blacking out from fatigue.

Niffty finished cleaning the baby, replacing her stained gloves and towels with clean ones, before lying her down on a pillow on the bed. The group took the time to look at the newborn while Angel slept.

As expected, the newborn was mix and match. She had the same cat body, paws, and ears as Husk, and the color scheme of her fur, wings, and patches matched Angel. Her hair was white, she had four arms, and her wings thankfully weren't huge, instead they were tiny, and weakly flapped with each breath.

"She's... odd looking.." Niffty commented, "But cute when you remove the icky gunk!"

"Awww. Welcome to Hell little one!" Charlie cooed, starry eyes gleaming with joy.

Vaggie quirked her head, "I didn't think such a thing was possible..." She spoke, not holding a proper opinion on the hybrid other than a simple, "Congrats, I guess."

The quiet moment was interrupted by the newborn balling out, "Hang on I got her." Husk sighed, calmly picking up his daughter. He rested the child on Angel's fur, the newborn's crying calmed itself aside from a few gurgles.

"So... how did this work?" Niffty asked curiously.

Changing the subject, Charlie asked, "What should we name little Angel Dust?" 

"Ooh! Ooh!" Niffty rose her hand, "Shiny! Mary! Squeaky!" 

"How about Sugar? Candy? Sweetie?" Charlie suggested, "Kitten sounds good too!"

"I recommend Vanessa..." said Vaggie.

Cherri snickered, "Wow... what interesting names..." She joked, not having any names of her own to suggest.

"Actually.. Angel wanted to name her Dusk." Husk spoke.

"Of course he does..." Vaggie replied, unsurprised seeing how the word Dusk had two or three words of Angel's surname.

"It's our name combined, and idiot thought it was clever." Husk continued, "For me, it was around dusk we-" Husk's cheeks brighten as he stopped himself, "Dusk was the only name in mind, and he seem to like it.."

Charlie giggled, "Well if we were going with the time of day, I would've recommended Dawn, or Twilight or Sunny..." Trailing off at the last few words, her red cheeks reddening more.

Niffty propped her head up, "We can raise her right ladies?!" She exclaimed, "She'll be a big help if we put a broom in her hand the moment she sits up!"

____

Angel stirred, weakly opening his heavy eyes, "Holy fuck did I have the weirdest dream..." He groaned, "I dreamt I-"

"Gave birth to your second baby girl!" Charlie exclaimed.

Angel's eyes trailed down to the hybrid sleeping on his chest, gumming on his fur, he smiled weakly, "... Dusk?"

"Legs, how are you holding up?" Husk asked, paw on top of Angel's hand.

"Eh, better than how I was recently." Angel replied, keeping his baby in mid, and careful not to move too much as he shifted in position. The girls have given the two some privacy once Angel was starting to wake. Husk and Angel's eyes couldn't leave the newborn hybrid, Husk smiled a bit, while Angel beamed brightly, "Oh ain't she adorable kitty?"

 _I guess. Heh.._ Husk thought. Angel properly cradled his baby, his first pair holding, and his second gently admiring her features. The newborn wrapped her fingers around Angel's tightly. Angel smiled. He couldn't believe what he and Husk created... right behind Val's back too. Just like Victoria, she appeared cute with a sprinkle of Husk mixed in.

Angel was overjoyed, drinking in as much of his second daughter's appearance as possible. He knew he'll have to leave soon, and possibly not return. He might not be there to see Dusk's first words, steps, developing personality, and miss her birthdays.. but all his worries were pushed aside, understanding she'll be safe, and fit in better at the hotel.

"Let's hope she doesn't inherit yer anger issues, kitty." The spider spoke.

Husk growled in annoyance. Even after a painful labor, Angel still had jokes, "Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

"I'm just playin' with ya." Angel replied, he slowed down, his arms shaking slightly, wishing to not let go of his baby, Dusk seem to feel the same, as she whimper feeling Angel beginning to hand her over to Husk, "... promise you'll take care of her?"

Husk's smile return, smiling in comfort and warmth, "If I can babysit ya pain in the ass pig, I can take care of my own daughter. Don't worry 'bout it. She'll be safe with me. I mean this ain't my first offspring."

Before he handed Dusk to her father, Angel reached for his phone, hanging from the screen was a pig shaped phone charm that opened, no pictures were in the empty spaces. He grinned. _Husk can fill the blanks._ He thought.

If he was going to leave his daughter, he might as well leave her something, he placed the charm on Dusk's little paws, and rolled it so she clutched it. Finally, Angel surrendered his baby to Husk.

Dusk whimpered, losing Angel's embrace, and squirming a bit in Husk's furry arms. 

The spider took one last, almost forever glance at his second daughter, and nuzzled his face onto hers, "Take care Dusky."

The goodbyes were painful, Angel forced himself to get up, and embrace Husk for what felt like hours, showering the cat with soft and rough kisses all over his face until he was almost covered in lipstick marks. Finally, came the time to step out the hotel one last time and having Cherri drive him back. Angel could only look out the car window. He counted the steps he took away from his lover and daughter, and watched as the distance between him and the hotel grew further and further apart until it was out of sight.

The car ride was silent, "Ya know.. we still have a while before the rat wakes up, we could hang out." Cherri suggested halfway through the trip.

"... Sure."

____

Husk brought the newborn behind the counter of the bar, gently rocking her to sleep. He sighed deeply. How was he going to continue running the bar without Angel around? What is Val going to do to Angel? What now?

It's done, and now he has to be there for their little Dusk.

The cat wished he never did this. He could've had a child with Angel if he wanted to but not now.. and it's too late, and excuses weren't valid. He agreed to the plan, complied, and now here he was in the outcome. He loved his daughter, and Angel.. even if he wouldn't admit the latter.

"Husk... are you okay?" Charlie asked.

Dusk began whimpering a bit in her sleep, Husk sighed, "I'm fine, princess.. This isn't my first rodeo."


	15. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much thinking about the Tori and Vaggie meeting (the latter knowing the former is Val's daughter) and I thought it'll fit in the Evil Victoria AU.
> 
> It'll be one of Tori's pushes to corruption, as the first denizen outside of her father and his friends' turfs was hostile towards her (since Vaggie is under the guise that Victoria is just like Val who wants to hurt her wife and children)
> 
> And I can't forget Tori's hilarious interaction with Sir Pentious! Though the encounter happened when she was thirteen so it'll take a few chapters before it.

Angel expected punishment returning to Val. He tried his best to recollect his daughter's appearance, smiling a bit. Husk will take good care of their daughter, he rose children before, and even though Angel never met them, he bet they turned out fine if they were nowhere in Hell.

He braved himself, having planned for an event. He didn't tell Val about the miscarriages that occurred randomly with each pregnancy. For the first, his dead babies came out before Victoria's birth. Some came out on his second, and he remembered hearing Niffty saying something about seeing some shriveled "beans" on the bed. While it pained the spider to use his deceased sunshine babies, it was the only way to prevent suspicion and Val trying to search for Dusk.

"Angel~"

Red smoke poured from the cracks and corners of the halls. Before Angel knew it, the moth was in front of him, "Come here...", four arms wrapping around his body and neck. Angel kept every last shred of cool.

"Yes Val?"

"You've been gone for a while... what happened darling?" Val asked in his counterfeit worried voice.

Angel pressed his hands against his flat stomach, tears gleaming in his eyes, not for fooling Val, rather genuine sorrow leaving the daughter he actually wanted behind, "I.. don't have the baby anymore."

Val's voice cut to seriousness, "What?"

"It's gone.. I.. had ta.. get rid of it." Angel bit his lip, "I can explai-"

"You don't have to explain anything..." Val hissed, gripping Angel's wrist tightly, "We oughta have a long... chat." Before Angel knew it, he was pulled inside the room, the moth locked it, and pushed him back on the bed, "Tell me, Angecakes, why-"

Angel's hands were trembling as he unveiled a small pouch, "... I tried everything but... it had ta go.." he spoke, "Sorry Val."

Unlike Angel's previous lies, he didn't fake any emotion, invent a flimsy excuse, or stammered. Val was impressed, if this "miscarriage" was false, he manage to deliver it well. Val saw the sadness lingering in Angel's eyes, but didn't pity him, instead he said sternly, "Sorry, darlin'. I guess I can let ya off the hook tonight. Don't get used to it and... our conversation isn't over yet. Get some sleep."

Angel silently laid down on his side, his thoughts all Husk and Dusk related. He closed his tired eyes, he fooled Val, and Dusk is safe. For now anyway... all he could do was hope it'll stay..

It took almost an entire month for Val to permit Angel to see Victoria again. The baby was already two years old, making her two years older than her half sister. Angel entered her room, his daughter in an slightly oversized puffy dress, was sitting up, and scribbled on a piece of a paper with crayons.

Victoria looked up, and saw her mother, immediately smiling widely, "Mama!" 

Angel lifted up his daughter, and raspberried on her stomach, making her laugh, "Did ya miss mama?" He wasn't there for her second birthday due to work, and from what he could gather, it was just a normal day but Velvet decided to give Victoria a cake, and a new outfit.

Victoria nodded, "Miss you!" She exclaimed, hugging the spider. She looked down, and pointed at Angel's flat stomach, and tilted her head, "Sibling?"

"No.. no sibling."

"Oh." Victoria didn't understand what Angel meant. A part of her said maybe her sibling ran away or isn't around, she couldn't tell.

Angel gently caressed Victoria. He gazed into her red irises, how sharply they contrasted to her sister's yellow cat like pupils. Whenever Victoria squinted her eyes, they were shaped more like Val's, especially when she decided to turn them pupilless.

His daughters had his white hair except Victoria's had highlights and was soft to touch, and Dusk was more mangy. Victoria was developing sharp teeth, Angel wouldn't be surprised if Dusk also grew them. The only things Victoria shared with her sister were their mother's four arms and a fluffy chest, other than those, most of their features took after their different dads.

Once Victoria grew a little, she picked up arts and crafts as well, presumingly during her visits with Velvet. The toddler began drawing and splattering paint on the walls until Val shoved paper and crayons in her hands. Angel remembered laughing loudly seeing the huge mess Tori made, in a proud, "That's my girl!" exclamation. Maybe despite Val being her father, she picked up a piece of Angel himself..

Angel loved Victoria, he might've not wanted her but he loved her. He feared for her future, and Val's plans constantly, and the best he could do was be as much as a good "mother" as he can.

Dusk was a completely different story...

_____

"WAAHHHHH!! WAHHH!" One year old Dusk sobbed uncontrollably, loud enough to echo through the walls. Husk was holding her in his arms, cooing softly but it didn't stop Dusk's crying and sniffling. The third time this week, she cried and refused to stop.

"Husker! I see your baby hadn't stop sobbing." Alastor commented, appearing seemingly out of nowhere.

"She can't help it. She's a baby." Husk replied, patting Dusk gently on the back, "She needs her bottle." Said bottle was in the kitchen, and empty, so he had to prepare it, but the procedure takes a while, and it'll be hard to concentrate with his daughter crying in his ears.

"Then I'll watch over her." 

Husk shook his head, after Dusk was born, he only entrusted Charlie and Vaggie to watch over her when he couldn't, the cat made sure Alastor wasn't alone with her at any cost, aware of the demon's unpredictability, and what he could do if he was alone with a helpless baby, "Fuck no." 

Alastor's smile never left, "Will it kill you, Husker? I'm more than capable to take care of the little br... mismatch creature."

Husk's glare deepened before Dusk's cries grew louder, "You have one... fucking minute.." he slowly handed the hybrid to Alastor, and briskly exited the room. Dusk didn't stop crying and he heard it from outside the room and in the kitchen. Alastor's smile widened, staring maliciously at the sobbing one year old.

Less than thirty seconds pass, and Husk heard the cries softened. _Fuck..._ _he better not be!_ He thought, rushing the formula based milk he prepared, and rushed into the living room. Luckily, his baby wasn't harmed, unfortunately....

"Drink up." Alastor chuckled wickedly, Dusk was lying in his arms, sucking away at a bottle full of blood. The "drink" pacified her cries, and she seem to love the flavor so much that it was gone in the span of under a minute.

"AL!" Husk yelled, "She shouldn't be drinking that!" The cat attempted to pull the bottle out, but Dusk had a strong grip. She finished, and burped loudly, before stretching her limbs out, yawning.

From that day forward, all Dusk wanted was blood, and turned up her nose at anything else, much to Husk's annoyance, struggling to feed Dusk actual food, often adding a few drops of blood to her meals. Hard enough keeping Fat Nuggets' appetite satisfied, now his daughter joined the party.

No doubt Dusk proved a difficult baby. It didn't help she was part cat with wings as well, getting in touch with her wild side, making life almost double hell for the residents. Nonetheless, Husk was happy to have his little daughter, and the others were somewhat okay with watching over her, and being her honorary aunts and uncle.

The hotel itself was still not doing well in the grand scheme of things, as denizens refuse to participate. The problem that rang for the next two years wasn't the unsuccessful hotel, rather what was missing. Angel Dust.

Husk tried several attempts at texting and contacting Angel but nothing came up, he shudder to imagine his fate, and what could've happen to him. Conversations became awkward, as mentions of Angel were immediately changed. Vaggie was a bit happy to see the perverted asshole leave, but eventually showed a little missing him, same applied to the others. 

Two years had pass, nothing happened to the hotel but a lot happened within the hotel. Angel left, he and Husk had a child, and just recently, Vaggie proposed to Charlie, and it was the night of the private wedding.

"Ooh! I love this dress! Reminds me of me on my wedding day!" Niffty exclaimed, zipping around the blond princess, doing her hair, makeup, and dress. Despite Niffty's age, she was short and youngish enough to be flower girl. Charlie chuckled a bit.

"I can't believe it's been over a decade.." She said, "Me and Vaggie came a long way."

Dusk was on the floor, wiggling to get out of the tight fancy dress Niffty forced her to wear, hissing and chomping madly at the seams. Vaggie was in another room getting ready herself, having not see her bride all day or yesterday. Niffty zoomed back and forth between bride and bride, assisting them. She figured if Angel was here, he would-

 _I wish Angel was here..._ Charlie thought, staring in the mirror. _He would've been happy to be here for my wedding.._

"Prettttyyyy." Dusk smiled, sitting on the floor before Charlie's dress, the outfit had a white lacy tuxedo as the top, and a fancy fluffy skirt at the bottom.

Charlie patted the hybrid on the head, smiling sweetly, "Technically he's here.." She said, and nuzzled her nose against Dusk's, and both began to laugh.

Niffty sped in, "Charlie! It's almost-" She stopped before whipping out a lint roller to remove Dusk's shedding fur off Charlie's wedding dress, "There! Much better. Come! It's almost time!"

Charlie took a deep breath, holding one of Dusk's hands, they followed Niffty out. The bells began to ring, and everyone got to their places.

The blond peered out to the wedding hall, and gazed down the aisle where her smiling bride in a beautiful wedding dress was waiting, along with the guests who willingly agreed to come. All that was left missing was an empty spot near the alter where the bridesmaids stood... a spot reserved for Angel Dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one of the things the main cast have to do in the story is try and reluctantly move on after Angel leaves and is unlikely to come back, raising his wild daughter on the way. 
> 
> Pretty sad how Angel missed the Chaggie wedding, and them having their first daughter...
> 
> Don't worry there's always Return where he does and become Abby's irresponsible demonfather (godfather)


	16. Red Smoke

Despite years of dependance on alcohol, Husk limited his intake to watch over his daughter during infant and toddlerhood, losing sleep in the process, sometimes for an entire night. Dusk had a ravenous hunger, especially after Al fed her blood. Whenever she refused to eat proper meals, Husk would soak it in blood or red food coloring, sometimes bribing the child into eating food in exchange for meat. 

It's been a couple more years since Angel left. Dusk was now three years old, and capable of flying. A bright beginner, who tried flying out the windows unless held down by something or someone. It's been a long while since Husk had some sleep now that his daughter was walking and talking. 

Dusk was nawing and ripping at a slab of meat on Husk's bar counter, where the cat was dozing off briefly, having giving in to his fatigue and let his head fall on the counter. Dusk gulped the flesh, "Daddy?" She squeaked.

In an instant, Husk awoke, "Hm.. yes child?"

"When's my birthday?"

"Today." Husk answered. The hotel was empty, and been so for over a few hours. Husk did wish Dusk a happy birthday, and gave her a non alcoholic sparkling peach soda in a wine bottle as a "gift". 

Dusk gazed around in the still quietness. She couldn't remember her first and second birthdays, and she heavily guessed maybe only her dad being around was normal. From what Husk recall, Charlie often threw the parties but recently she and Vaggie's been busy taking care of their own daughter whom they name Abbadon, a little troublemaking hellspawn. 

The hybrid decided to crawl on all fours on the floor, until the hotel doors opened, releasing autumn breeze into the lobby. The three year old gasp, "Aunties! Uncle!" She exclaimed.

"Happy birthday!" Charlie exclaimed, "Sorry we're late, we come baring gifts!" In her hands grasp a bright box with red and pink wrappings, bows, and glitter. On her back rest her daughter, little Abby in a baby carrier. Accompanying her were her beloved newlywed, Alastor, Niffty, and finally Cherri.

They were holding boxes too, all of different sizes, and wrapping paper, "About time you came." Husk grumbled, hoisting his daughter up on the couch. Dusk bounced a bit, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Gifts! Gifts!" She exclaimed.

Charlie handed the hybrid her box proudly, "You're gonna love this, little Angel!" With claws, and sharp teeth, Dusk ripped off the wrapping, and opened the gift. Inside the box was a microphone wrapped in a red bow shaped like a spider, "For whenever you wanna sing!" Dusk picked up the microphone and attempt to bite it. Charlie chuckled a bit, "Heh.. something tells me you might be a good singer."

"Here little Angel Dust!" Niffty exclaimed, she brought two small boxes. She shoved one in Dusk's hands.

Dusk tore off the wrappings and excitedly popped the top off. In the first box was a feather duster with a long tail, "Just in case you wanna clean and look how it's shaped! And I brought these too!" In the second was a pack of cigarettes, "Don't leave the butts behind when you light those baddies okay?"

"Niffty, she's too young for these." Husk spoke, snatching the pack of cigarettes before Dusk could grab them. The hybrid pouted a bit.

"The little squirt won't be too young for these." Cherri spoke, she presented her gift, and opened it. Dusk peered into the box, hopping with joy. Her little eyes spotted a stack of dynamites tied neatly in a bow, "You're never too young to be destructive!"

"She's already pretty destructive. Just ask our room..." Vaggie murmured, remembering last week, Dusk clawed at her and Charlie's bedroom furniture.

Cherri smiled, "Good! She's starting out! Aren't you?" She ruffled Dusk's mangy hair playfully much to the child's delight, "If it wasn't for me, Angel wouldn't be who he is."

"Whoever his daughter will be. She'll need this." Vaggie spoke, plopping her box down.

Upon opening, it revealed a spear Vaggie simply snapped in half to make smaller, "Ooh! Shiny!" Dusk made a grab for the weapon but Husk took the box away again.

"That isn't... Heaven forged is it?" Husk asked.

"Yes." Vaggie answered, "Unless she wants a dagger instead."

"Daddy, can I have it pleaassseee?" Dusk pleaded, tugging on Husk's wings, trying to reach for the box which Husk placed on a nearby shelf.

Husk sighed a bit, "Listen these gifts are... fine but Dusk is too young. She'll end up double killing herself." 

Charlie giggled a bit, "She'll be okay! After all, she's Hellborn! Aren't you little Angel? Aren't yoouuuuuuuuuu?" The blonde began tickling the hybrid in the ribs, and she fell back, kicking in immense laughter, "Hehehe, you even laugh like him!"

"Princess, you can always call her Dusk." Husk said.

Charlie's tickles slowed down, and so did her happiness, "... Oh.."

Dusk was starting to open Al's gift, the deer demon smiled widely once the hybrid unwrapped the box. In response Husk took it out of her hands, not forgetting the last time Alastor gave Dusk a gift, "Dadddddyyy.." Dusk groaned, pouting again.

Cherri thrusted some small bombs and lighter in Dusk's hands, brought her to her feet, and patted her back, gesturing for the child to leave the lobby, "Go play, let the adults talk, 'kay little one?"

"Yesssss!" Before Husk protested, Dusk ran off, laughing madly.

"So what brings you here lady?" Husk asked Cherri.

"I just wanted to see Angie's baby again for her third birthday." Cherri responded, "His stand in if you will." Her eye trailed to the side for a bit, "Wish he could be here to see little Dusk grow up."

"We all miss him." Charlie said under her breath, baby Abby was laying in her arms, as she played with her mother's fingers.

She was right. Things didn't feel the same at the bar with Angel's absence. Dusk wasn't left in the dark about her mom. The moment she began to see and hold items, she opened her pig charm, and saw a picture of a demon she never saw around the hotel. Her mother. Dusk asked her dad about the demon in her charm, and here and there, Husk gifted Dusk with stories, stories about her male mother.

Aside Husk, Cherri missed Angel the most. She had chances to see him but little by little, he began to.. disappear. She already made up her mind, disregard any danger, and go straight to wherever Angel could be, and get his ass out. Fighting an overlord or not, she wasn't going to allow Angel and his first daughter to suffer any longer.

______

"Why do ya have to go, auntie?" Dusk asked later that night. Cherri insisted on tucking the hybrid to bed. Husk was slightly reluctant as the explosives Dusk was given went off in the kitchen, luckily, the hybrid emerged from the smoke unharmed aside from ash patches, "Can I come?"

"Heh, wish but your cranky old man would blow a fuse." Cherri answered, "We would have a hell of a blast if you accompany me out there!"

Dusk sat up, eyes gleaming with stars, "Wowwww! Will there be blood?"

Cherri nodded, "Lots of blood, and guts!"

"Lemme come! Pleasssseeee?" Dusk begged, putting on her best puppy eyes.

Cherri wouldn't mind allowing Dusk to go with out, out into Hell, blowing shit up, and causing utter chaos. Seeing Dusk is already pretty chaotic, she would be a great weapon of destruction. If her thoughts wasn't full of Angel related thoughts, she would've snuck Dusk out the hotel, and teach her her violent ways. 

In the end, Cherri struck it down for now. Thinking back to Angel, her main and most important goal. She smiled sweetly, and laid Dusk back in bed, and lifted the covers up, "Get some shut eye, kiddo. I'll be back tomorrow, and we'll raise hell. I promise."

Dusk yawned, blinking her tired eyes, "Okay... I can't wait auntie Cherri."

"Can't wait either."

_____

_**BOOM** _

_Okay, rat guy. Hope you like double Hell._ Cherri thought, throwing one of her bombs at one of the stories of the studio. Armed with as many bombs as she could carry. She hopped into the building, glass and debris were beginning to rumble and tumble down as a result. She grasp one of her stronger grenades, and stepped into the odd darkness. _The fuck? Quieter than usual..._

Cherri took a few steps forward...

"Cherri?"

Her ears perked up, "Angie?" She called. She didn't see him. She lit one of explosive, briefly lighting the area. A bright pink hue dimly released in the darkness but Cherri found herself in a hallway of emptiness. _If this is a game... then game on..._ She thought, watching her back and front for any sign of Val or enemies.

"Cherri?"

The bomber heard Angel's voice again, and stepped further, and despite the darkness, she spotted a trail of red smoke under her feet. She threw a grenade in the distance where the red smoke was emitting but to no effect, "Careful Cherri Bomb... you wouldn't want to... accidentally shatter your friend would ya?"

"You up for a fight rat?" Cherri called, "If that's what you want, it's what you'll get!"

Val's chuckles echoed in the dark, and in Cherri's ears. He didn't say anything. Cherri detected more red fumes filling her vision, and surrounding her. She covered his nose and mouth, desiring not to intake the smoke as the clouds grew larger and larger until the black was replaced with red that snuck through cracks in her hands and into her nostrils. The bomber coughed, and began to move but fell to her knees, coughing violently. She lifted her head up, eye scrambling to find Val, her hands trying to search for her bombs.

More and more red smoke fill her esophagus until her body grew too weak to support her weight, and she fell on the floor. The last thing her eye saw before it close was Val's smile in the midst of the smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's gonna tell Dusk?


	17. Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In regards to what Al's gift to Dusk is before Husk rightfully took it away (I mean Al fed the kid blood and had her addicted to it, obviously Husk wouldn't allow Al to give Dusk a gift). His gift would've been a second Pandora's Box.
> 
> I've been planning song parodies for this series since I can't stand not including music in my fanfics. So I have a couple planned mostly of Angel's maternity love, and Victoria's insecurities. I'll share some ideas.
> 
> There's "Like You" (still deciding what song instrumental to fit it) sung by Victoria, desiring to make her father proud but feels she can't live up his expectations. Then there's "Like You Reprise" sung by Overlord Victoria where she feels she finally made Val proud but is slightly ashamed of what she now become. 
> 
> Then there's Angel's three versions of "Love Like You" directed at Husk, Dusk, and Victoria. The first being how Angel wants to feel the real love Husk once felt, the second and third his maternity love for his daughters. There's also the lullaby version of Addict with a lot of altered lyrics.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dusk squeaked, jumping up and down on a chair before the bar counter. Husk awoke abruptly, haven gotten used to his daughter waking him up every morning, or any moment she gave him a moment's peace. He rubbed his tired eyes, and groaned tiredly for a bit.

"Yes Dusk?"

"Where auntie Cherri?" His daughter asked.

"Probs out causing trouble..." Husk replied with a tired low groan.

Dusk placed her body on the counter, turning on her back, her feet twitched slightly, and her tail swished impatiently, "Butttt Cherri said she would take meeee... " She imitated a kaboom sound, and allowed her fingers to widened in the air.

Husk chuckled a little, "She'll be here, she's probably held up somewhere. All that blowing up bound to wrap her in trouble."

The hybrid laughed loudly, before scampering off, she waited at the front doors, sitting patiently on the floor. Days, and nights pass and Cherri didn't return. Dusk waited restlessly, falling asleep near the doors. Husk would pick her up, and lay her in her bed, and the next day, Dusk would wait once more at the door.

Cherri never came back. A week had pass, and all Dusk could do was curl in a ball, disappointed, wondering why Cherri wasn't coming back. Was it something she said? Do? Dusk sighed deeply to herself. Maybe Cherri will come back tomorrow... 

"Time for bed, Dusk." Husk said, approaching the little hybrid, he knelt slightly to carry her in his arms, before turning to walk up the stairs to her bedroom. Dusk stirred a bit, leaning her head against Husk's fur for stability.

"Daddy..." Dusk whimpered.

"Yes?"

".... I miss auntie Cherri..."

Husk laid his daughter in her bed, paws caressing her face, "Don't be so sad, kid... she might come back tomorrow. Get some sleep, we'll talk about it in the morning." 

"Okay... goodnight daddy.."

_**______** _

_**CREAK** _

"Good morning, Angelcakes~" 

Light flooded into a dimly lit bedroom. Angel tiredly opened his heavy eyes. He's been separated from the outside Hell for how long? Six years? After Dusk's birth, Val has decided to bump up his schedule, and keep him inside most of the time in a "special" room within his place and in the studio.

Angel couldn't recall the last time he saw Victoria, the little eight year old. Dusk would be six right now. Far beyond her first words, and first steps phase. Sorrow touched the spider's hardened heart, the more he thought of his daughter.

The past six years has been a doozy. Locked up, and double overworked. His mind tried its best to remember Dusk, and piece together her appearance. What gave him relief from his current situation. Recently, Val had him up almost the entire night "practicing" a new sex technique. Angel was surprised Victoria didn't hear them despite how loud they were being.

Angel watched from the sidelines as his daughter grew a little. She began improving her painting skills, smearing on paper instead of walls. Her parents' features began to shine as well, as well as her antennas she inherit from Val, thankfully they weren't fully grown and were retractable.

Exhausted from last night events, Angel couldn't muster up any demeaning comment, or a comment at all. Instead he followed whatever Val told him, hoping to please him enough to catch enough sleep.

Middle of the night fell, and Angel laid in his bed, blank minded. What was he to do? How was he going to escape? Live? Will Cherri, Husk or anyone else come after him? Find him? What about Dusk?

Angel was woken by a small knock, and a faint creaking, "Mama?"

 _Thank god..._ Angel thought, sitting up, "Tori? What's the matter? Did ya wet yourself?" 

Tori shook her head, quivering in her oversized shirt she "borrowed" from Vox, small hands clutching a little book and pillow. The eight year old rubbed her arm, "May I?"

"Uh, sure." Angel answered, scooting over. Victoria hobbled to the bed, and struggled to climb herself on the mattress before plopping next to Angel. She handed Angel her book.

"Read please?"

"Ya sure ya want me ta read?"

Victoria nodded, "Please?"

"... sure." Angel opened the book, and began reading the first page, slowly but surely. Each word made Tori rub her eyes tiredly as she slowly laid down, holding her pillow to her little body. Angel felt tired as well, he would've read the book in a more fun and goofy tone if fatigue didn't consume his every breath. He mustered a smile, and allowed his hands to move, providing Tori with endless joy.

Victoria was long asleep before Angel finished the book, "... and the demon destroyed all her..." Angel read, struggling to keep his eyes opened, head drooping down, he snapped back awake, "... enemies and... went.." Angel's body fell back on the bed, "...ta sleep..." He rolled over, spotting his daughter, sleeping contently. Bringing a small smile to his own face.

 _Heh... she got my smile..._ He thought before closing his eyes, and allowing himself to rest.

______

**One week later**

"Papa, why am I being sent downstairs?" Victoria asked, standing outside the hallway leading to Val's office. She attempted to walk forward only for the moth to gently push her back.

"Just a little problem with mommy, little one." Val answered, "Now go on, Voxxy will be pickin' ya up soon."

Victoria turned her body to move away, and she heard the door slam behind her. She sighed deeply, clutching her supply bag she always held when visiting Vox or Velvet. She didn't quite grasp what goes on behind closed doors. Every day for almost an entire week, she heard yelling, slamming, and a variety of other noises. Afraid but curious of the other side.

Val said Vox will pick her up, but curiosity peaked the little girl too much, instead of waiting on her ride like she was commanded to do, she decided to stand outside the door, leaning an ear against the wood. The arguing was so excess, neither of them noticed the little girl opening the door slightly.

Eavesdropping was beyond Victoria, Val told her time and time again to not poke her nose in his and Angel's business. Tori wanted to walk away, but she grew worried for her parents. What if one of them gets hurt?

_____

Val's words were drowned out by Angel's dizziness as the moth released blow after blow, "STOP!" He growled, clutching Val's wrist after he landed another hit on his face. There goes his good behavior record...

Angel wanted an excuse to leave, so overhearing another one of Val's deals on the outside gave him an opportunity. Armed with a handgun, he planned to sneak out... bad idea. He got caught.

"You're really testing my patience, Angelcakes.." Val hissed, violently slamming Angel on the floor, the spider's body hit the counter of a nearby vanity, "Get. Up." Angel's nails scrap against the floor, he struggled to pick himself up from the carpet, coughing blood from his lungs, "I said... GET UP!"

Angel heard Val stepping closer, his eyes scrambled around the floor desperately, sitting himself up. Dizzily, he whipped out a handgun he had hid on his person and aimed it at Val, breathing heavily. The moth was only a few feet away.

The two demons were silent aside from the breaths they drew. Angel held the gun, clutching it tightly, but trembling terribly. 

Val smirked, "Ohhh, Angel. Surely you're not thinking of shooting daddy are you?"

 _I don't fuckin' know._ Angel thought, hands quivering, almost dropping the gun. A minute pass, and Angel stood himself up, still holding the gun at his target.

"Go ahead.... try it." Val taunted, "You can't bring yourself to do it, baby." 

This wasn't the only time Angel tried to act against Val but every attempt ended the same.. Val wins.

Angel wanted to shoot him, but not at the same time. He was actually surprised seeing how calm Val was despite wielding a gun. Eight decades of putting up with Val, eight years of dealing with their child. He did not wish to permanently kill the moth, instead just... do something to blow off steam... anything... just one fucking victory. 

Angel adverted his eyes, and extended his armed hand, fiddling with the trigger before it pressed.

"WAIT!"

_**BANG** _

The bullet flew out of the gun and a loud thud hit the floor. Angel mustered the courage to look at his handiwork.. what he saw horrified him.

The moth was still standing, unaffected by the bullet. His once stoic expression was replaced with a surprised one, traces of shocked detected in his pupilless eyes. Angel's own eyes trailed to the floor where a tiny shivering body laid in a pool of blood.

"Victoria?!"

Val's shocked expression quickly replaced itself with anger, "Look at what you fucking done, Angel!"

Angel weakened to his knees, rushing to his daughter, "I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I fuckin' swear! I... Victoria? Kiddo, it's me..." The spider lifted the child's head, but she remained unresponsive, her pulse beat weakly, and she could barely breathe. The bullet was lounged into Victoria's right eye and the injured socket leaked blood, coating half of Tori's face. 

"Tori... I'm so sorry..." Angel wept. _What have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Husk is such a good single dad and poor Angel and Tori...
> 
> Did I subverted ya expectations?


	18. An Eye For Real Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make "Like You" today, and I have a draft of it on the Tumblr blog and plan to somehow put it in this fic.
> 
> What I learn from parody songs is that to try and make a song out of the instrumental instead of altering some lyrics. Which is what I decided to try.
> 
> On the topic of Tori's damaged eye, she can open it but chooses not to as it could leave it open to infections. When she does open it, her sclera is bloodshot red. She CAN see a bit but not a lot. At first, Victoria wore bandages around her right eye until she grew her side bang enough.

Angel was next to the girl's bedside, holding her limp hand, "I'm so sorry, Tori..." he breathed. Bandages were wrapped around Tori's right face, and her socket was given proper medical attention but the girl hadn't awoken. Angel didn't mean to shoot Victoria, he didn't know she would jump in in front of Val to shield him from the bullet. Neither did Val otherwise he wouldn't had been surprised by Victoria's presence.

"Let me know if there's any change." Val spoke coldly, Angel knew the moth was glaring at him, "And... avoid doing shit like this again..." and away he went.

_Please... answer me Tori._ Angel thought, clutching his daughter's hand tightly, holding tears back. An hour pass, and Angel heard faint breath, and a slight shift in bed. Victoria's hand twitched slightly, and she stirred, opening her eye. Blurry dots gathered in her pupil, and she noticed dim area somewhere on her face.

It pained her to move, every moment was numb and fuzzy. She sat up, and a smile of relief spread on Angel's face, "Hey kiddo. Holdin' up good?"

_What happened?_ Victoria thought. She moved her hand up, and felt cloth on her eye. It all came back to her, "... I'm fine..."

Immediately, Angel said, "I'm sorry, alright kiddo? I didn't mean for this ta happen."

Victoria shook her head. She knew Angel didn't mean to hurt her. While it hurt Victoria deeply, seeing how her own mother tried to shoot Val, and how her interference led to her eye's disfigurement. Victoria partly congratulated herself for saving her father.. even if the cost was one of her eyes. Val was right.. being nosy caused only hurt.

On the bright side, it all was an accident.. she guessed.

"No.. I'm sorry, mama. I should've never butted in you and papa's business." Victoria finally said.

Angel sighed. He hoped Victoria would forgive him truly, but he knew it'll be a while before such, "Listen.. ya should know I'll always give a shit 'bout ya. What happened today was a mistake, it won't happened again. Followin' me?"

Victoria nodded, "Yes mama..."

To further emphasize his maternity compassion, Angel brushed his hands against the top of Tori's hair, with a warm smile, and a light kiss on the forehead, "I love ya..."

"I love ya too mama..."

Angel then began to chuckle, "Come on kid! Let's stop moping 'round and have some fun!" Victoria almost yelped once Angel helped her to her feet, and got her to a nearby vanity. He sat the hybrid down, and observed the array of makeup and hair supplies. He picked out a brush, and moved it up and down Victoria's hair, "Hm.. I can't seem ta find my hair straightener. Ya know, it's ironic asking a confused girl where a straightener is."

Victoria giggled lightly, "... I don't get it..."

Laughter erupted from Angel's mouth, "Time ta grow ya bang out... heh, look at us, Tori." Victoria's side bang was a bit similar with Angel's own hair, looks like another thing they have in common. Angel fluffed out his daughter's hair, trying his best to cover as much as the bandaged side of her face as possible. After all, if he could cover his scars and bruises with makeup, Victoria can cover her own.

"You'll look more sly and secretive with half ya face covered." Angel joked, his thoughts went to wander before he briefly remembered Vaggie. He had overheard the moth lady losing her eye from an incident she despised speaking about, and got pissed at the sheer mentioning of it. "... Holy shit.." he whispered under his breath. As uptight and annoyingly distrusting Vags is. Angel missed pissing her off daily.

"What's wrong mama?"

Angel's facial expression snapped back to cheery, "How 'bout a touch of blush, Tori?" He asked.

_____

**The next day**

Victoria sat down silently, unable to muster up the courage to look at Val. She swore he was unhappy with her. The limo rode off through the streets, and Victoria simply stared out the tinted windows, bowing her head down, trying to hide her injury.

A moment of silence rang before Val's voice echoed in Victoria's ears, "Victoria Valentine Moth... what the fuck was that?"

"I'm sorry, father.." Victoria spoke, shaking terribly, holding Val's wrist in a desperate pled, light tears forming in her good eye, "I know you said not to eavesdrop but.. I felt like I had no choice!"

"Victoria, Victoria, Victoria." Val hissed, "Child... what have I told you countless times about poking your nose in my business? Tell me... what have I told you?"

Victoria began to whimper, barely able to muster a word.

"I said... what have I told you?" Val repeated, gripping Victoria's hand roughly.

"G-go... downstairs..."

"Very good."

The moth let go of his daughter's wrist, disappointment plastered in his face. Victoria noticed this, and spoke the best she could without stuttering, "F-father... I'm sorry... o-on the bright side you're safe."

Val mused, thinking to himself for a moment, "Maybe... now, on the topic of your mother."

"You're not gonna hurt him are you?" Victoria asked, semi interrupting the moth.

The moth smiled, "Oh Tori~ If you're going to be overlord someday, you must understand the concept of punishments. Without them, not a single denizen will realize the consequences of their horrid actions. Some must take the fall... violently if possible."

The small girl continued whimpering uncontrollably, holding herself for comfort, "But... mother didn't mean to..."

"Tori.. that bullet was meant for me, and it could've hurt me if you hadn't stepped in.. either way, regardless of Angel's intentions, someone was going to get hurt. Your whore of a mom must pay the price."

"Is that why I'm going to Vox?" Victoria guessed. The place she was meant to head to in the first place. Victoria suspected she was only leaving to allow Val to continue fighting her mother without her around.

Val chuckled, "Clever girl. We wouldn't want another incident like that, do we?"

Victoria shook her head, "No, father."

"Good girl..." The limo screeched to a stop, and the door popped opened, "Now get out."

Victoria grabbed her bag, sighing deeply, eye facing Hell's outside, "Yes, father."

**______**

The entire afternoon rang awkward silence between Victoria and Vox during the former's visit on his turf. It didn't take Vox long to notice Victoria's bandages, and her dismissive outlook. The young girl tightly pulled on her bang, sweeping some of her hair over her bandage once she was allowed inside. Victoria stared at him momentarily before adverting her gaze, seemingly ashamed, and culpable.

Vox was relieved Tori wasn't pestering him while he worked. She stayed quiet, and minded her own business. At the same time, in between, the demon felt... pity. Hitting wasn't beneath Val but to do so to his own daughter? An eight year old nonetheless? 

Victoria sat herself on a couch, and began stabbing a needle to a piece of fabric, mumbling to herself. Struggling to get used to her lack of of vision on her right. She gripped the fabric tightly, careful not to prick herself. Steadily, connecting every stitch, and fabric she desired to join.

She shuddered, feeling a hand touch her hair, and Vox sweeping the strands off her face, unveiling her eye bandage. Vox shook his head.

"How can Val be so fucking careless?" He muttered under his breath.

".... Vox." Victoria spoke, grasping Vox's wrist, "How did it feel when your... screen gets... cracked?" She wanted someway to relate to the TV demon in anyway she could.

"Terrible." Vox answered, "Only happens every.. what every other argument?"

Victoria rubbed her bandages a bit, biting her lip, "How did you... fix it?" She gazed down, "If... you deal with it so often.. surely there's a way to fix it. Can you fix me?"

Vox stared into Victoria's good eye, the ridiculously curious gleam in her pupil. He wanted to break it to Tori that his screen being damaged is different than her losing an eye, how it's unlikely to "fix" her.

The overlord slowly patted Victoria's head, before lifting her chin up, gazing at her eye bandages, "I'm afraid that isn't how it works." He winced slightly, hearing the child whimper.

Victoria threw herself on Vox's lap, sniffling, and clutching the TV demon's suit tightly for stability. He gently patted the girl on the head. _Stupid rat..._ Vox thought, thinking back to Val. _Then again, I didn't expect less..._

_____

"I just about had it with you Angel." Val growled, throwing Angel back on the mattress, "I'm so sick of your fuck ups!"

"Not the first time I've heard that..." Angel said under his breath.

The moth clasped at the spider's face, "The fuck you say you little bitch? Speak. Up."

"What are ya gonna do? Fire me? Fuckin' throw me out?"

"No." Val released his grip, "I won't repeat myself, Angelcakes. You were doing so good. A obedient whore.. good money maker.. and a good mother too."

_Fuck... why Val?_ Angel thought hearing Val's last word.

".. would be... quite unfair to toss you out." Val continued.

"Val, I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta-"

"We both made many mistakes, baby~" The moth purred, hands creeping up Angel's shoulders, red smoke emitting from his breath, "And so many bad choices... but you made the worse of them all. I tried again and again..."

_Again ta do what? Drag me back ta where I began? Back as yer perfect little toy ya can throw out at any time?_ Angel thought, desiring not to listen to Val's empty words. Exhausted from countless decades of hearing the same shit..

"This time is different.. We have a daughter now."

"A daughter you tricked me into havin'." said Angel. He loved Victoria, but wished someone else was her dad.

"You're being overdramatic. Everything I do serves a vital purpose. Our daughter is a piece of us." Val explained sharply, "And yesterday's incident is the result of your negligence. Trying to go against me only harmed yourself and Victoria. Remember that. Now, clean yourself up for me tonight." Firmly, the moth pulled Angel into a rough kiss the latter reluctantly returned before he left.

_Fuck..._ Val had another fucking good point. Maybe next time he tried fighting him, he would lock the door so Victoria won't get in.. hopefully. Right now, all Angel could do was hope Victoria will forgive him, and whatever punishment Val has in store for him won't be as bad as the last.


	19. An Eye For Real Beauty P.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun fact about AU Dusk (AKA 16 year old Dusk in a Overlord Victoria AU) is that she's more of a "snarky rebellious teen" (think Ramona BadWolf from EAH) She still loves her dad, and the residents of the hotel, and still treats them with love and respect. It's only the denizens outside the hotel she acts snarky to give herself a, "don't fuck with me" outlook.

Victoria lifted up her bang, and stared intensely at her eye wrappings. She slowly began loosening the wraps, allowing them to unravel to the floor. Wincing a bit from lack of tightness, she slowly but surely removed the entirety of the bandage, revealing her eye. _You don't look so good, Tori..._ She thought. 

A few months had pass since the incident, and her eye was seeing recovery, she was told not to remove her wrappings but curiosity poked her, and she peeked. Her right eye kept itself shut, and it became painful for her to try and open it. The eyelid was a bit swollen, and a visible scab like scar underneath it, the area around her eye was a deep unflattering purplish red.

Victoria blew a bit, briefly blowing up her bang. Speaking of it, grew a bit, enough to cover half her right eye. _Hm..._ Tori thought. _Better grow it out like mom said._

The small girl laid back on bed, wishing she had never taken the bullet. Sure she saved her father, but was it worth her eye? Was it worth allowing her mom to be punished? Victoria shuddered to imagine how disappointed Val feels right now. _I just wanna fix my mistake.._

_______

"Daddddddyyyy!" Six year old Dusk exclaimed, kicking open the hotel doors, "Look!" The hybrid grunted, and dragged a dead animal by the tail inside the lobby, a trail of sticky blood spread with each drag until Dusk plopped it in front of Husk, "A boar! A big one too!"

For the past three years, Dusk's been seeing recovery herself. After Cherri's odd disappearance, and months of waiting for her, Dusk decided to raise hell her own way. Hunting.

It became... addictive.

Dusk's animal side unveiled itself more and more, and eventually the small girl began acting more animal like with each passing day. Crawling on all fours, wagging her tail, sleeping curled up like a cat, mostly on window sills, or boxes, and requesting her food to be put in a bowl. Dusk's scent of smell picked it greatly as well, and she began recognizing individual smells. 

Whenever Dusk's nose twitches, she's finding someone by tracking their scent. The hybrid took a deep, long inhale, the smell of vodka tickled her nostrils, "What do ya think daddy?"

"This is a bit much don't ya think, kid?" Husk asked. The lobby was beginning to reek of blood and raw meat, even after Dusk lapped up the smears of blood from the carpets, "Not that I don't appreciate your hobby or anything."

"Whhhaaattt? Noooo!" Dusk exclaimed, "It's my calling daddy! Hunting for beasts, helping myself to more meat!"

 _Better than bustin' my ass buying it daily..._ Husk thought. Now that Dusk chose to scavenge for food, Husk didn't had to worry about sinking his funds at the butcher's for rare meat to feed his stubborn daughter. If being tied to the monstrous deer demon wasn't bad enough, him being a big influence on his daughter was worse, and Dusk wasn't even a part of Al's endless deals. _Thanks a lot Al..._

Dusk's claws sunk into the boar's fur, and Husk watched as his daughter tore the boar's pelt off, hung heavy with blood, "Here daddy! For being the best daddy in the history of daddies!"

"Just hang it in my room..." Husk answered.

"Okay!" Humming to herself, Dusk dragged the odor heavy pelt upstairs, blood dropping with each step that Niffty sped to clean up almost immediately. Dusk reached the door of her dad's room, before entering, she crawled on all fours and began licking the blood off the floor. She chuckled, crawling in front of the boar, and lifting up its maw up and down, "I did pretty good didn't I piggy?"

"Hey, Dusk! Are are you up to, child?" Charlie asked, kneeling beside the small girl, careful not to step on the pelt or remaining blood mixed with saliva.

"Another successful catch auntie Charlie!" Dusk exclaimed, "This pelt is going to daddy!"

Charlie was also well aware of Dusk's growing animal habits, and did her best to "teach" the child children things, worried the girl's wild nature will eventually hurt her. At least growing up, she had the benefit of being royalty, and hence protected against Hell's troubles. Dusk is simply a hellborn between two sinners, something Charlie rarely heard of. 

Charlie thought for a moment, watching Dusk drag the pelt into Husk's room, scrambling to find a spot to hang it. She chuckled a bit. _She's just like Angel..._ She thought, "So... Little Angel-"

 _Little Angel again?_ Dusk quirked her head, for as long as she could remember, Charlie nicknamed her Little Angel or Little Angel Dust. Her mom's name but with little at the beginning, "Why am I called little Angel, auntie?" 

Charlie's red cheeks reddened, "Oh, uh... you fit your mom's... second dad...? Angel's features to a T, and you remind us so much of him." Her eyes trailed to the corners, quietly sighing, remembering how much she missed Angel.

"I look like mommy?" Dusk asked, then she gasped, "Am I mommy?!"

"Hehe, no, child." Charlie giggled, patting Dusk's ears, "Angel isn't gone because of you. Remember?"

Dusk's ears drooped down, ".... Yes. Can you tell me more about him?"

"I don't know a lot, but I know enough." Charlie smiled, "Did you know your.. mom... dad.. both was the first patron of this hotel?" 

Dusk gasped in amazement, "Nooooo." _My mommy was the first?! He sounds awesome!_

"Well now you do! It all started a long time ago-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I'm sorta running out of ideas. Feel free to get my creative juices pumping with suggestions. The following things WILL appear though:
> 
> -Tori's encounter with Pentious
> 
> -Angel finding out about Cherri's possession
> 
> and 
> 
> -Angel meeting Dusk


	20. Cheering Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I discussed with Merella about Victoria is that the reason why she has long hair is from both her moth and spider sides. Going by Vaggie, who is a moth, she has long hair (I headcanoned female moths can grow long hair to resemble wings, another thing I headcanoned about Vaggie is that she does have two extra arms and antennas but she hides them) and Tori's aunt is Molly who has soooo much hair, so I thought it would make sense for Tori to have so much hair.
> 
> For Dusk, her hair grows slower and more mangy and curly due to being half cat, added on she doesn't do her hair a lot.

Dusk sunk her claws deep into the soil, in a steady albeit shaky pouncing stance. She licked her teeth, staring intensely at a deer grazing in the distance, "Steady, it's all in the claws. The beast will be yours soon enough, dear. Stay steady and wait..." Alastor chuckled quietly in her ears, having accompany the little girl on her next hunting trip. Dusk was overjoyed and nodded in agreement, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. One wrong move would cause the deer to run away.

A few milliseconds pass, and by the sound of, "Enjoy." Dusk immediately took off on all fours, and tackled the unsuspecting prey ferociously. The two scraped against the dirt, and Dusk held the animal down. The deer moved its antlers to and fro, Dusk ducked, and plunged her fangs into the deer's heart, it twitched before falling limp.

"Impressive work my dear." Alastor said.

"Thanks uncle!" Dusk exclaimed, she clasped her teeth at the deer's hooves, and tore it off, "Want some?"

Alastor chuckled, approaching the hybrid and deer corpse, "Of course. Be a dear and wrap it nicely."

"Okay!" Dusk trailed her claw down the deer's stomach, and its flesh opened with a gooey flap. Humming, Dusk opened the flaps, revealing the prey's organs, the scent of fresh blood filling her nostrils, and pooling on the grass made her drool madly.

As Dusk began removing certain organs, the thought struck her, "Waiiitttt... aren't you a deer uncle- Hi dadddddyyy!" Dusk rose a red sticky hand and waved madly at a third party. Alastor turned around and spotted Husk just a few feet away, laying on a thick branch of a tree, somewhat concealed by leaves, staring with tired stoicism. Dusk ran to the tree, and began flapping her small wings, "I'm comin' up!" She exclaimed, trying but failing to fly up to her dad's branch.

"Husker! You've been following us I see?" Al said with a wide smile. 

"I only here for my daughter." Husk hissed, unwilling to allow Alastor to do god knows what to Dusk behind his back. He didn't take Al's promise to protect Dusk for a second. The bastard may own his soul, but he doesn't own his daughter's.

Alastor chuckled, "Aw, what did I do, my fellow?"

Husk growled, "Don't think I forgot you son of a..." The cat's eyes sharply moved down to his daughter attempting to climb the tree, he groaned before saying,"... female dog. Whatever shi... crap you have in store for her, ain't gonna happen." Husk brought himself to the ground, and picked up his daughter protectively, and began stretching out his wings, "Anyway, we're outta here. It's about time for her nap anyway."

"But I've never had naptime before, daddy." Dusk piped, slightly confused.

_____

Victoria's been at Vox's place for... how long? A week? Two? Each day dragged slowly, and painfully for her. She hadn't seen her mom in a long time. Val came to visit but Victoria was always sentenced to another room. In the darkness, Victoria sniffed, tears pouring from her good eye, hugging her knees tightly, feeling great self disappointment.

The door creaked opened slowly, and a stream of light poured in, "Tori."

Victoria immediately wiped her eye, and lifted her head, "Y-yes, father?" She didn't turn around, too shaken and afraid to face her father. She shivered, and shut her eye tightly, hearing Val step closer. A hand brushed against her shoulder.

"Oh Tori... come here..." 

Val slowly turned Tori around, and brought the girl close to him, arms wrapping around her, "F-father..." Victoria's hand shivered, her thoughts fought with and against hugging Val back. Slightly reluctantly, Victoria grasped tightly, hugging Val back, "I'm sorry, father.. I'm so sorry!"

"Apology accepted." Val purred, "I hope Voxxy didn't give you too much of a hard time, the fucker.."

Victoria shook her head, "No, he didn't."

"Good. Get your stuff, dry those tears. We're going home, Victoria."

Victoria's face brightened, she could see her mom again? "R-really?"

Val's poisonous smile widened, "Really, really."

The little girl could barely contain her excitement. Once Val left, she removed her little suitcase from under the bed, and gathered all her clothes, and what little belongings she had. She tried her best to wipe as much remaining tears off as she could, and smooth out whatever wrinkles her dress had, and straighten her hair out. Finally, looking at herself in the mirror. _I'm no Queen Lilith but I look somewhat presentable.._ She thought.

Taking several deep breaths, she left the room.

Unsurprisingly, the upper floors were empty of demons. Quickly, Victoria, grasping her suitcase tightly, ran downstairs and out the door, luckily the limo hadn't left, and she was allowed in. Getting comfortable on the bright seats, she laid her suitcase on the floor under her feet. She beamed, sitting proudly next to her father. Val lifted her chin up, ensuring his daughter's bang was well covering her eye, "Perfect." 

"Victoria! Did you try the new dress I sent you?!" Velvet exclaimed, in the car as well along with Vox, "Wait why aren't you wearing it?"

"I.. didn't want to ruin it." Victoria whispered. A large chunk of her didn't mind being constantly dolled up by Velvet since babyhood, at the same time the child wished she was less of a doll, and more of Velvet's equal. 

Velvet sped to Victoria, holding a large bow and a wide smile, "Then try this bow on!" 

"But-"

"No buts!" As Velvet tied the bow tightly in Victoria's hair, the girl winced, gritting her teeth in pain, "Cuteness is pain, Tori!" 

Victoria clenched her skirt tighter with each painful twist and pull. She shifted her ear to the far end of the long seat, hearing murmurs, and whispers from Val and Vox. For a quick split second, she spotted Val gently grasping Vox's shoulders and slyly kissed him, in response, Vox looked surprised before a heart appeared on his screen. 

_Father likes Vox better than mom... but why?_ Victoria thought, she yelped once Velvet gave one last yank at the bow.

"All done."

Victoria rubbed the back of her head, trying to get used to the tightness pulling on her scalp. She looked over at Val again. _It's eavesdropping when we're in the same car... I think._ She thought. 

".... I didn't bitch about shit Vox. Now you're making up shit." said Val, holding a brown bag that bulged slightly. The moment he opened it, a rich savory smell filled Tori's nostrils. She swore she began drooling.

Slowly, Victoria began scooting, and inching closer to Val, eye locked on the bag, "Can... Can I have some father?"

Val chuckled, "Cannnn you?" 

Quickly, Victoria corrected herself, "May I?"

A moment pass. Val dug into the bag. He removed a box containing a large chicken sandwich out, leaving a large box of fries inside. He pushed the bag to Victoria, who was almost drooling a waterfall. The child ripped opened the bag, and began shoveling fries into her mouth sloppily, barely chewing properly. Tiny chunks of saliva coated potato flew out of her mouth, and her hands grabbed at more fries to stuff.

Condiments, and food bits fell on the car floor and seats. Victoria didn't notice right next to her, her father was performing the same actions with his food.

Velvet snickered, and Vox watched unamused. _Like father like daughter..._ The latter thought. He figured if Val reluctantly let him keep Vark, he'll have to deal with his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lil for the ideas!


	21. Two Faced Lovers P.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember in previous chapters where Velvet have a habit of dressing up Victoria as if she's a doll? Y'all should see Merella's drafts of the dresses Victoria wears on the Tori Tumblr, they're cute!
> 
> As it turns out, only imps can travel through rings of Hell, and sinners are stuck in the Pride ring. Tori and Dusk COULD possibly traverse rings since they're born in Hell, but even if they could, they couldn't bare to go anywhere without their precious dads.
> 
> Abby and Apoll can switch rings because they have royalty blood in their veins.
> 
> But no Loo Loo Land for Tori or Dusky. *plays the world's smallest violin*
> 
> Now Rose (.... my name) Not Quartz is here to crush y'all happiness with angst because I have no soul.

The moment the limo door opened, Victoria grasped her suitcase handle and hopped out. _I'm coming mom!_ She thought, heading inside, "Mom? Mother?" She called. She looked around the empty lobby. _Maybe he's in dad's room._ She crawled up the stairs, and twisted the knob leading to Val's room. Nobody. _My room?_ She opened the door to her room. Nobody. 

"Looking for someone, Victoria?"

Victoria pressed the tips of her all four of her index fingers against each other, nervously facing her father, "I-if it's okay, father... I would like to see mother again?"

Silence rang, and Val slowly smiled and kneeled in front of Victoria, hand under her chin, "Victoria.. Your mother's being punished."

".... W-what?" Victoria choked.

"He needs to learn his lesson."

"B-but aren't I to blame for the... incident?" Victoria asked.

"You both are." Val said sharply, "But... given your age, current condition, and the time you spent with..." Val stopped momentarily to growl,"... him, you've learnt your lesson."

"Y-you didn't hurt him did you?"

Val began to chuckle a bit, patting Victoria's back as a sign for the girl to shoo, "Go on now, go... unpack or some shit."

Victoria gulped a bit, biting her lip before asking, "Father... w-who do you love more? Mom or Vox?"

_**Slam** _

_Stupid question..._ Victoria thought to herself, face facing the closed door. She began to walk to her room, hand rubbing against the walls. It stopped on account of a large painting of her father. Her little body barely reaching a third of the painting. She reached her hand up. _I wish I wasn't a failure..._ She thought. Who is she kidding? Her parents were famous, their names and faces plastered almost everywhere she looked outside the limo window. Her honorary aunt and uncle were two overlords, one treated her like a doll, and another pitied her.

She was a little girl, no one in Hell knew her name, and the very few who did know her as Val's odd out of nowhere daughter. Victoria laid her back against the wall, slid down, leaning her small head against the hard surface. "I wish I could be just like you, father... powerful, famous, well known, and respected.." She spoke, fully aware she was talking to no one, "Do you think... I'm a doll, someone to pity or... both?"

No respond.

"It's... okay if you think that way." Victoria sighed, "That's all I am anyway..."

_____

 _So fucking stupid._ Angel thought, eyes adjusting in the darkness, slowly rising from the slightly rough air mattress, stretching, and careful for his feet to avoid contact with the bits of broken glass on the concrete floors. Val had fucked him against it after knocking him against a mirror. The damn thing broke, sprinkling shards on the ground, and blood squeezed out of his back fur.

He's gotten lesser worse punishments for gangster shit. Forced outside or had his gun confiscated. Angel couldn't tell if he was being punished for trying to shoot Val, shooting Victoria, or both. Angel regretted plugging his daughter's eye with a bullet, and knew deep inside, she hasn't truly forgave him.

 _Great. Next time I meet her, she'll be more attached to Val than ever._ He thought. _If I meet her._ His thoughts turned back to Dusk. His memories of her features growing fuzzier with each passing year. Curiosity over his second child grew. He hoped the child was beginning to cause chaos and destruction in the hotel and putting her paws to use. Dusky can definitely learn a thing or two from him if he was there. Instead of being Cherri's apprentice, he could be the master-

Cherri.

 _Fuck, way ta bum myself out._ Angel began using the unused half of nearby towel, and wiped off the blood from his body, before catching as much from the mattress. It's been so long since he last seen Cherri. In fact, it's been a while since he heard her name. He had hoped perhaps Cherri would do what she did often, sneak in and hang out with him. But she seem to disappear off the face of Hell. 

Angel couldn't wait to be released from his seemingly endless punishment. Victoria was the closest thing he had to Dusk, and was what he had left, and to look forward to at the end of a painful day. He hated what Val was doing to her. Hated it with every bone of his being. At the very least, if anyone was gonna mold Victoria, it's gonna be him, and Val's influence deeply touched the little girl, and Angel saw it.

From the lingering sadness and self disappointment in her eyes to her newfound insecurities. Angel wasn't sure how his own influence would change Victoria, whether or not she'll stay as this girl who seemingly favored her dad, or if she wasn't raised by Val, if she'll be different. More opened, less shy... more like him, or attempting to be him.

Then there's Dusk. Angel smiled slightly. He previously jokingly remarked if it's possible for Dusk to inherit Husk's anger issues, Angel's gangster side, and both of their heights. Dusk was luckier than her older sister... she was raised by freaky demons and one competent denizen in a hotel nonetheless. Angel wished he could've see Dusk's predictable wacky life, her first steps, words, flight, etc, etc. He could've been the same mom/dad he was to Nuggs. Teach her everything he knew, from dancing, shooting, pranks, and humor. He could've always had a child with Husk.. and he always had the chance to start a new family.

In under a span of a decade... Who knew pretending to go clean would lead to where he is currently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, sorry for the shortness. I promise the next one will be a bit longer.
> 
> I've been thinking of this almost the entire night. I know my first big HH story was inspired in part by the Little Mermaid (AKA my favorite movie of all time) it got me thinking... 
> 
> I could make an entire TLM AU featuring HuskerDust! 
> 
> *children yay*
> 
> butttttttttttt just like the Magne Family antics featuring Chaggie, their kids, grandpa Lucifer and grandma Lilith, I decided to lock it in the tower until HH officially airs as I want more material to work with when making these two stories.


	22. Time Passes

"Daddy! Daddy!" Dusk cried, shivering madly in the covers, "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" 

Her door opened at the third call, "What's the matter, Dusk? Is someone in here?!" Husk asked, flickering on the lights, eyes and ears searching the room for any signs of intrusion.

"Yes! U-under my bed..." Dusk said, hiding under the blanket. Husk lifted the hanging sheets concealing the space under the bed. Narrowing his eyes, "I heard them! Under the bed!" A loud buzzing sound emitted in the dark, Husk prepared his claws if a demon or monster of any sort was hiding. The buzzing became louder and louder until it flew out of the sheets in a form of a multi legged flying insect, "KILL IT DADDY!" Dusk cried, still hiding.

It wasn't hard catching and killing the creature. In fact it took less than ten seconds. After Husk disposed of its remains, he sat next to his daughter, "You can kill boars, and bears but can't kill a little cockroach?" He said jokingly.

"They're different!" Dusk said, pulling the covers off her face, "Bears don't have icky legs, nasty wings and weird heads!"

Husk felt himself chuckling, "Ready to sleep, Dusky?" 

Dusk shook her head, "W-what if there's actually a monster under my bed?! Like those shadows uncle Al have? Or rats?!"

"I checked, no more creatures under the bed."

"C-can you stay with me daddy? I'm scared..."

Husk shrugged, "I'm doin' nothing else." The cat gathered the shivering hybrid in his furry arms, hugging her gently and laying down. Dusk snuggled against him, sighing in relief.

"Sing?"

"I think you ougtha ask princess. She's more fond of it than me." Husk said.

Dusk smiled, "Her voice is lovely but I like your voice better! Please daddy?" She pleaded, "I'll clean the bathrooms tomorrow! Pretty pleeeasseee? Bloody Mary sundae with whipped cream?"

Husk didn't see himself as a singer, nor a good one, if anything it was more of a thing he'll do if he wants. Dusk gave the cat her best puppy eyes and smile,

Husk patted her ears, and began, slowly rocking his daughter, " _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go... When all those shadows almost killed your light... I remember you said don't leave me here alone.... But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..."_ Soft melodies entered Dusk's ears, giving her never ending happiness and calmness, she gripped Husk's arms tightly, feeling warm and protected, and yawning quietly, " _Chiudi gli occhi.. II sole sta calando. Starai bene. Nessuno può farti del male ora. Vieni, luce del mattino.. Io e te rimarremo sani e salvi..._ "

At the last word, Husk heard light snoring and Dusk's body calming itself. He smiled, "Buona notte." He whispered, planting a small kiss on Dusk's head, before falling asleep himself.

______

"I swear to fucking Lucifer-" Val ranted. Victoria was sitting on his lap, baring witness to another one of his rants. In her little arms rest a book. She walked into Val's office, asking if he could read her to sleep. He looked pretty pissed about something. While he didn't kick the girl out, he allowed her in, but instead of reading to her, he rambled, "I hate his stupid ass. His stupid flat screen and-"

"What did Vox do?" Victoria asked. Half of her was happy he and Val broke up, now the latter can go back to Angel, but the other felt pity upon Vox. She hoped his screen wasn't cracked again.

"Put words in my mouth, accuse me of bitching about everything. I didn't bitch about shit."

 _Isn't that what you're doing?_ Victoria thought, confused, and quirking her head. She dared not to speak it out loud, knowing it'll only piss Val off more, and she didn't had time to speak once Val continued even more. Victoria wasn't sure if she should say something.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Victoria. Don't date dumbasses." Val added, "Especially dumbasses like Vox."

"Thanks... I guess." Victoria spoke, "C-can you read to me now?"

"Ask someone else or better yet go back to bed." Val growled, removing Victoria off his lap, and patting her back.

Victoria reluctantly obeyed, exiting the office, and walking back to her room.

_____

"Daddy!" Dusk exclaimed, propping her small body on the counter of the bar, "Is it true mommy was the very first patron of this place?!" Just recently, Charlie told Dusk all about the history of the hotel, how she met Angel, and despite him faking going clean, was the one who technically allowed other demons to check in.

"Yes, I remember it all." Husk replied.

Dusk wagged her tail excitedly, "Tell me more, pretty please? What were your first words to mommy? I bet it was sooo romantic!"

Husk silenced himself, reluctant to swear in front of the six year old. Go fuck yourself were the first things he said to Angel... not very romantic but then again Angel attempted to seduce him on the first glance, "You know, Alastor inadvertently introduced us to each other. After the bas... idiot pulled me out of a poker game, he offered me a job at this dump. Your mom was annoying, and that's how I met him."

"Ha! I knew uncle Al was good!" Dusk exclaimed.

"I didn't really had a choice, Dusk." Husk added, keeping out the fact Alastor offered him booze as payment. Not that he can refuse Alastor's commands either way, he DID own his soul, "It ain't good if someone owns you."

"I don't get it." Dusk said, "Can you tell me more about mommy? Ooh, first date?!"

_____

The limo sped down the streets before stopping at traffic. Thirteen year old Victoria sat quietly near the window, hand under her chin. She glanced over at her dad who wasn't paying heed to her, instead focused on a wad of cash he earned recently. Victoria's fingers fiddled with the window switch, allowing it to go up and down several times.

"Victoria. Stop that." Val growled, annoyed at the noise.

"Sorry, father." Victoria sighed, "Can I at least have it rolled down? It's... stuffy."

"Fine. But only half way."

Victoria pressed down the switch, and the window rolled down half way, allowing fresh air to enter the car. She allowed herself to be lost in thoughts, staring out to a world she could see but not touch. The windows were slightly tinted, making it difficult for her to properly see what Hell offers. The limo was still in traffic. Victoria could hear horns honking and screeching outside, it made her winced a bit.

She sighed before saying, "Father-"

_**BOOM** _

A sudden explosion hit the side of the car, blowing Victoria slightly back. The hybrid held her head, whimpering as she squatted in fear. "What the fuck?!" Val said.

Victoria opened her eye, shocked at the sight. Half of the car was nearly destroyed, crumbling to bits and ashes, Victoria blinked, trying to see pass the dust and rumble. A unfamiliar black snake demon emerged from the shadows. With a malicious grin, he leaned forward to Victoria's face, "Well, well, well, we meet again Angel Dust!"

"W-who are you?!" Victoria cried, falling back, trying to inch away from the snake.

"Don't play cute with me boy!" The snake cackled, "You gotta do a lot more than drag to fool Sir Pentious!"

"W- AH!"

Victoria yelped once the snake grabbed at her hair, and lifted her up to his face, making her shiver madly. The snake threw her against the other side of the car, "Now, let's finish where we left off!" Pentious rubbed his hands together madly, and seemingly outta nowhere, whipped out a large bazooka, pushing it at the girl's nose, and trapping her against the car wall, "What's the matter whore? Got a bit rusty?! Hahaha! FINALLY! I'll have your head for a trophy!"

Victoria whimpered, shielding herself with her arms, and closing her eye. Pentious loaded the bazooka, cackling all the way. In a split second, a loud gunshot was heard but not from the bazooka. Instead the weapon fell with a loud thud. Victoria peeked her eye opened and the snake was still for a moment before falling over. Wasting no time, she scrambled to the other side, breathing heavily.

Val held the girl's shoulder, unfazed by the encounter, "There. Problem solved." He spoke, unloading the handgun he was holding, "Come."

"You didn't kill him did you?!" Victoria asked, horrified.

"I wish. Fucker's lucky I didn't bring any holy bullets." Val replied, "Come on before his little minions get here."

"Minions?!" Victoria gasped.

"And I would appreciate it if you stop yelling." Val hissed, dragging his daughter out of the smothering car. Various denizens had started surrounding the area already. Victoria hid behind Val, grasping him fearfully. She had no idea what just happened, or why it did. The snake... Pentious was it? Called her Angel Dust. _Did he think I was mom?_ She thought. _I know father say he was a troublemaker but what did mom do to that snake that made him so angry?_

Val always said Hell had unpredictable danger, and this is the first time Victoria experienced it herself. It gave her chills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe and Sound for Dusky's case... not for Victoria who just got attacked by a wannabe cartoon villain... Also Husk is singing in Italian!


	23. Madness and Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a great way to celebrate Christmas with a fucked family am I right?

Victoria hummed under her breath, taking in the sounds of whirring emitting from her sewing machine, carefully moving her fingers in various directions as to not prick her skin under the running needle. Finally, she stop, and pulled her latest creation from under the needle, "Good. My latest painting dried." She said, hanging up her new dress, and approaching a canvas splattered with paint and smushed into an odd nonsensical form.

At first glance, it looked like a bunch of paint smudges and drips. As if someone threw a bucket of multicolored paint on the wall. But to Victoria, it spoke volumes.

At the tender age of twelve, Val felt Victoria was ready for a few steps into "adult" responsibilities, and allowed the growing adolescent to try out a few secretary duties as a step forward. It was fun at first, keeping tabs of Val's employees, and club ticket sales. A little fun jogging down notes, and taking a few calls but gradually grew a bit stale repeating it for an entire year.

A part of Victoria believes if she were to become an overlord in the future, she has to find a hobby to be known by. Her father was known for adult films, Velvet her puppeteer skills, Vox is in control of all known media, and so much more. Surely there's something Victoria could do to make her fit in with a line up of overlords.

Then it struck her. Painting. What used to be a fun hobby turned into the hybrid's passion. So much she could express on a canvas or piece of paper. _Imagine... me, Victoria, Overlord of Art!_ She thought, holding her paintbrush. _Perhaps I'll own my own building, just like father. Endless hallway of my paintings, and everyone saying there's another classic by Victoria, such an amazing artist and Val's daughter nonetheless._ Victoria smiled to herself.

_____

 _14 years and fucking nothing..._ Val thought, tapping his fingertips against the desk. _No matter my best tries, Angelcakes isn't learning his place, even with Victoria around. It doesn't all have to go to waste.. There's still time._

_**Ding** _

His office door opened, and the thirteen year old stepped in. Politely, she bowed her head, trying her best to appear as formal as possible, proving her growing maturity, "Hello, father."

"Victoria. Sit down." Val spoke, gesturing to a chair.

Victoria obeyed, "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. Tomorrow is your fourteenth birthday, which means you're growing old enough for the next phase of your training." 

"I can become overlord? I can... explore Hell?" Victoria asked, secretly twiddling her fingers in excitement and nervousness.

"Patience, Victoria." Val paused to take a long drag, allowing red smoke to fill the room,"It all depends on how willing you are for such a position. Now.. what's our mottos?"

Victoria cleared her throat, speaking in a clear and calm voice, "Duties and responsibilities first, silly hobbies last." 

"Good. Next?"

"Without punishments, no one will learn consequences."

Val chuckled, "Perfect, and?"

"Show no mercy."

"And what's the most important thing I've taught you?"

"In a merciless world, only the strong and powerful succeed." 

_Good._ Val taught, not proud yet. Victoria remember what he drills in her head for years, now that she's a teenager, it's time to put what she's been taught to use. His fingers pressed against the screen of his hellphone, before his eyes lifted to look at his daughter, "I think it's about time you put those quotes to the test. One important factors an overlord needs are employees..."

Victoria quirked her head but didn't question any further. Nervousness struck her of what her father had in store. A minute passed, and Victoria heard the door behind her open, and a third party step in.

Val spoke again, "Keep those last three mottos in mind, Victoria." His daughter turned her head towards the third party. One of Val's employees with a dismissive and slightly disappointed outlook, "Now, one of my lowest earning whores had the bright idea to make a habit of clocking in late despite countless warnings. What shall I do Tori?"

"Um... write her up?" Victoria suggested.

"No." Val chuckled, "Employees like her get fired."

"Oh... okay-" Before Victoria finished her sentence, Val grasp her wrist and opened her hand, plopping a slightly heavy object onto her palm. Victoria stared at it. A handgun. Both Victoria and the girl's eyes widened in horror, "Father. I... I thought-"

"Oh no, no, no, Tori." Val purred, grabbing his daughter's shoulders, "When a whore of mine gets fired or piss off daddy too much, they don't up and leave~ They don't deserve such luxury. Go ahead... Do it."

Victoria gulped, palms shaking against the gun, as she aimed it at the girl whose back was against the wall, "I'm sorry..." She whispered, closing her good eye. Fingers trembled and fiddled with the trigger. _Show no mercy..._ She thought. _Be strong.. show her the consequences of her actions... For father..._ Sweat slid down her skin and made the gun harder to handle. _For father... for... I can.. I..._

The hybrid sighed, allowing the handgun to fall off her fingers, "I can't..."

Val's face immediately flashed to anger, "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing against you father, but... isn't there a better way?!" Victoria pleaded, "I mean... remember what happened to my-"

The moth wasted no time to snatch the gun off the floor, and mercilessly plug his disobedient employee with several bullets. Victoria watched as they lounged itself through her head, and neck. The girl stood momentarily before falling in a pool of her blood with a soft thud.

 _No... why.._ Victoria thought, hand pressing against the bang covering her bad eye, lower arms squeezing against her stomach, her body trembling, she wanted to close her eye, stop looking but it remained opened, and frightfully so.

Val blew the smoke off the gun, before twisting Victoria's head to face him. Pure rage gleamed in his pupiless eyes, and disappointment erupted from his mouth, "Victoria." He gripped Victoria's upper arm tightly, and tightened his claws around her cheeks, "When I say shoot the bitch down, you say, yes father. When I say make yourself useful for once in your pathetic life, you say, yes father. Understand?"

"B-but-" Victoria yelped, claws sunk deep into her skin until she could hardly speak.

"I said... Understand?!"

"Yes father! I understand!" Victoria cried.

Val roughly pushed her back, making the girl fall on the floor, "Clearly you need more time to learn." He growled, "Go."

"Y-yes..." Victoria quietly whimpered.

"Is that all?" 

"A-anything you want father!"

_____

 _I don't understand why father wanted me to kill that lady... all for being late?_ Victoria thought, her painting strokes slower than usual, eyes glued to the floor, thinking back to the event. She felt she shot her chance at freedom. But she couldn't shoot an innocent.. okay not innocent but someone who commit a minor offense.

"Uh oh. I know that look kiddo. What did yer papa do now?" Angel joked, letting himself into the girl's room.

"N-nothing, mother." Victoria spoke.

Angel ruffled the girl's hair, loosen the moth shaped accessory holding some strands of her hair back, allowing Victoria's full head of hair to unveil itself. It was a routine of theirs, a coping mechanism for Angel to do Victoria's hair whenever they speak. Unlike Velvet, Angel bothered to converse to Victoria about subjects that didn't involve her appearance.

The spider combed the teen's hair, humming, "Ya know I can tell when yer fibbin' Tori." He winked, "I relate."

Victoria rubbed her arm, "Mom.. does father make you... do things you don't want?"

Angel scoffed, rolling his eyes, "All the time." He replied, "From quick cash grabs ta forced fuckings. Yer mama can never catch a break. Eighty years.."

"But you two must have happy moments... love moments?" Victoria asked. Despite her father's actions, he still had her with Angel. Surely, it was a mutual agreement of some sort. Val couldn't had loved Vox better, if that were the case, she would've been his daughter instead. 

Angel sighed. Remembering how things used to be between him and Val, before everything went to shit. The first years with Val were the best he ever had. The first time he felt genuine happiness. The first time he was happy to die. Val took him under his wing shortly after damnation, and gave him so much, more than he had ever hoped. He fell for Val hard, harder than any crash or high. Until, it grew into some sick sadistic game Angel couldn't stop playing. Angel didn't know how to break it to Victoria that her conception was a trick. It was difficult to put into proper words.

"Mother?" Victoria repeated.

"We did." Angel answered, returning to his much happier state, "But that's a story ya don't need ta know. Can't have ya too curious in ya mama's hot life."

Victoria shuddered, "Y-yeah, I don't..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the next chapters will have Angel finding out about Cherri's condition, him meeting Dusk, and some chapters of Victoria's new life in the hotel.


	24. Hymn for the Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're here to the Angel meets his young daughter!
> 
> Anyway good newssss, animechess69 made a story of Victoria in one of the Pregnant Dust's AUs. Check it out! https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330236/chapters/69412077

"Angel... answer me one simple question.." Val spoke slowly approaching Angel who lifted his head in response, red fumes filling the dimly lit room, "Who is... Dusk?" It was as if glass shattered in front of Angel the moment the word "Dusk" slipped from Val's mouth. A name Angel hoped he wouldn't hear until the time was right. Val continued, "Is she the daughter of the Radio Demon's sourpuss. How.. interesting.."

"Cut the shit." Angel spoke, "What's yer point?" Finally, after almost twelve years, something... odd but interesting happened. He caught word Victoria snuck out and ran off into the unpredictable nature of Hell. Angel was proud, even more so, seeing how Victoria somehow survived as the tracking chip on her phone detected her continual movements. Angel grew morbidly curious but didn't show it when Val told him Victoria had headed to the hotel. The one place where Dusk lived. Meaning one thing... Victoria had finally met her sister. 

"I must applaud you for keeping this secret for... how long it's been? Twelve years?" Val said, "Impressive baby. Very impressive."

Some fear rose in Angel, if Val knew about Dusk then it only meant one thing, "Did-"

Val chuckled a bit, "I hadn't harm her... yet. I'll tell you what, your little monster was quite the fighter. Took me a while to subdue her. Reminds me of someone." Angel rolled his eyes in response before his thoughts turned back to his daughter. Twelve years. He was relieved his daughter was still alive for now, and he had hoped she would come after him. After all, why would Husk pass up the opportunity to talk about him?

Soon, Angel's lips curled to a smile, "I doubt ya stand a stand against her.."

"Even if I didn't baby, someone else will take care of her." Angel rose an eyebrow in slight confusion, "Oh right. I forgot to tell you~" Val chuckled, seemingly taking great pride in what he's done, what ever it might be. He snapped his fingers, and Angel heard footsteps approaching the two. Through the red fog, Angel spotted a familiar shape from the smoky shadows. Finally, it unveiled itself.

Angel's eyes widened, "Shit.... Cherri?!"

"Cherri" was unresponsive. Her unblinking eye gleamed a smoky red, and were as cold and emotionless as ice. 

"Cherri?"

Nothing once more.

 _So this is where she's been._ Angel thought. He knew Cherri wouldn't abandon him during the many years they've been apart, but the question of where she's been rose. Angel couldn't say anything else, fearing for his young daughter.. even after Val left with Cherri following, he pondered on what to do. 

Regardless of causing further potential injury or perma death, Angel stood himself up, staring at the distant darkness, flickering a trail of red smoke. Now or never..

_____

That was only... a few hours ago. Now here Angel was, holding his youngest daughter at his lap, hand brushing her hair. _So... this is my girl huh?_ Angel thought. He only saw Dusk when she was a baby in his arms, now she was twelve, body and face stained with bruises and blood. Angel saw pass it, pass the bandages, dried blood and scabs, and saw his little girl. That's all Angel focused on. 

Regardless of the small girl's injuries, Dusk forced herself up, standing in front of the demon she longed to meet. The others gave the two some catching up to do, and Dusk's excitement popped ten times. She hopped, exclaiming loudly, and claws flinging out like firecrackers, "I'm so happy to meet you mommy! The real you!"

Angel chuckled watching his daughter's happiness. It was "mommy" this and "mommy" that, Dusk rambling about activities the two could do, including Angel checking out the many pelts she saved for him, and large skulls she skinned off bears and tigers. Both sounded weird when mashed up with regular kiddy activities such as jumping in rain puddles and reading bedtime stories.

Suddenly, Dusk slowed down, staring at Angel with wide curious eyes, "Why did you had to go?"

"Heh... I hate ya have ta see yer mama like this." Angel joked, referring briefly to his unhealed bruises, "Not as flawless and hot as those pictures."

A smile spread on Dusk's face, "I think you're lovely mommy." She flapped her small wings, lifting herself to Angel's height, they weakened but Angel caught her, "Your scars say soooooo much!"

The tip of Angel's nail touched his daughter's nose which twitched in response, "And so does yer."

Stars seemingly revealed itself in Dusk's irises, and her tail wagged madly. _I've been praised by my mommy..._ She thought excitedly. Angel admired the girl's older features, features that grew as time went on. Dusk, despite her looks sharply contrasting Victoria, looked cute regardless of the scars, and Dusk's attempts to make herself seem more wild and animal like.

Angel chuckled a bit, "Any... trouble lately?"

Dusk's eyes faced down, "Um... well..." She began to whisper, "Don't tell daddy but.. I kinda stole a bottle from the bar..."

 _She's my daughter alright. Ha. I knew she would become a troublemaker! She'll be destroying property before she's thirteen._ Angel thought, a proud smile spreading on his face, as he nuzzled his daughter's nose much to Dusk's surprise and relief, who was expecting a lecture, instead met with a warm embrace, "That's my girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to repeat much from Angel's Farewell so I wrote the most important stuff. Angel's Farewell has the other part of the story including Angel saving Dusk, and him reuniting with the others.
> 
> I am pondering of how Victoria and Dusk would look if they were humans (which will most likely never happen since- *gets shot*)
> 
> Tori would be mixed if Val's canonically black and/or Salvadoran and most likely have somewhat dark hair. Dusk would most likely be blonde if Angel was one in life but probs have a tint of dark going by Husk. 
> 
> Annnnddd that's all I got, take it easy on me, I'm going by human redraws of the HH cast, forgive me-


	25. An Eye For Real Beauty P.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next couple of chapters is Angel and his daughters.
> 
> Yayyyyy.
> 
> On the subject of fankids, I've been considering one for Alastor but it's his own creation. A son created from his own madness. A son who doesn't have a mother (since I prefer Al being single) and being as chaotic and wicked as his father. 
> 
> Said son does make a connection with Victoria.
> 
> I've decided to make yet another AU where Victoria is sent by Val to the hotel to meet the Son of Alastor (perhaps Edward for a name), in hopes of finding out Al's weakness.

Victoria blew her bang up as she leaned forward towards her canvas, putting one more finishing touch before leaving it out to dry. After an hour, she lifted it and exited the room, some undried watercolors dripped on her dress with her movements, "Um... your highness..." She spoke nervously, hiding the canvas behind her back, "I... got something for you."

Charlie turned around with a smile, "Oh? And what is that?" Victoria turned the painting over and Charlie was met with an odd drawing splattered with goggly eyes seemingly hanging off what seem like a willow tree among a damp atmosphere. Charlie chuckled a bit, "That's a... lot of eyes."

"Yeah..." Victoria bit her lip nervously, hands shaking against the rim of the canvas, struggling to get the words out, "I didn't know how to say it but..." The teen took a deep breath, laying the canvas down, "I was wondering since you're.. a royal, if you could fix this?"

Reluctantly and slowly, Victoria lifted the bang from her eye, and Charlie watched with wide irises as the puffiness and swollen sight was revealed before her, all the unremovable blood and scabs, and unflattering mix of purple and red. While her wife was missing an eye as well, it wasn't as gruesome as Victoria's.

 _Oh shit... what did he do to her?_ Charlie thought, wincing slightly. She carefully observed the teen's wounds. Sinners don't usually get permanent injuries unless it was the cost of their deaths, any injuries inflicted in Hell manages to heal. But Victoria wasn't a sinner, a daughter of two she was but she was still technically a Hellborn. The only injuries that couldn't be healed through normal means were Heaven inflicted if a sinner was lucky enough to avoid death. If a sinner was injured through Heaven forged weapons, they were healed with Heaven crafted medicines. _Has her father not tried to heal her? Being overlord he could've had the resources for holy medicine._ Charlie thought again.

"Come, I got just the thing." Charlie said softly, leading Victoria to the hotel's infirmary. Inside, Vaggie was already in, wrapping some bandages around her and Charlie's son Apollyon's elbow.

"If you're going to throw some chives, don't flinch." She advised. Her son was briefly interested in knives like his older sister and attempted to take lessons from Vaggie. His knife skills didn't succeed as good as Abby's.

"Yes mother." Apolly said.

"Feeling better?" Charlie asked, kneeling in front of her son.

"Yes mom." Apolly repeated, his mom happily ruffled his hair before he left the room.

"Hey, hun." Vaggie smiled, warmly resting her cheek against Charlie's who returned the favor. The moth girl noticed Victoria standing silently at the doorway, "You brought Victoria over?"

Charlie nodded and whispered, "We're here to do something about her eye. She might've gotten shot or stabbed by a holy weapon."

Vaggie sighed but complied. She felt mixed feelings about Victoria, mostly of distrust as the girl is Val's flesh and blood. For all Vaggie knows, she could be a spy hiding under a shy facade. Regardless, she accepted the teen as part of Husk's daughter and Dusk's sister. Just like Charlie, hearing about Victoria's injured eye had her pin Val as the culprit.

Victoria sat down on the stretcher, and moved her bang, Vaggie scrunched her nose in slight disgust but retrieved the Heavenly medicine from a cabinet. First some ointment, she removed some of the white substance and gently rubbed it on Victoria's eyelid. A moment pass and nothing.

"Did it work?" Victoria asked, closing her eyes in calm excitement. She felt the smooth softness of the ointment on her right eye and a slight tingle and glimmer.

"No..." Vaggie answered, slightly confused. The ointment would've healed the eye in a span of a few short minutes. Vaggie placed some liquid in a cold compress and softly pressed it against Victoria's eye. She waited and removed it, but the eye showed no signs of healing. _The hell? Why isn't it working?_ Vaggie thought, taken slightly aback. She had Victoria take some healing pills and dripped some eyedrops on her swollen eyelid. Nothing. Not even Victoria's scabs disappeared.

Charlie watched in confusion, "Why isn't it working?"

Victoria lightly touched her right eye, fear and confusion filled her thoughts, unable to comprehend why it wasn't working. If Val was unable to heal her eye, and so did the princess, was there any hope to heal her eye?

"Um.. Tori, if it's alright. What exactly happened to your eye?" Charlie asked, hand resting on Tori's shoulder, "We could find a way to heal it if we get the full story. Did you do something that... pissed off your father to an extreme?"

Victoria bit her lip harder, "T-that's the problem..." She whispered, "Father didn't do this."

"... Excuse me?" Vaggie asked in disbelief, her attention focused on Victoria, "Was it another overlord then?"

Victoria gulped, sweat beading down her head, as she covered her mouth with all four hands, realizing what she said. She can't imagine what Vaggie and Charlie will do if she reveals Angel damaged her eye. Accident or not, they would be very angry. 

"Victoria, please, tell us who did this to you." Charlie pleaded, "It'll be fine."

"It was an accident I swear!" said Victoria, "Please... don't get mad.."

"If it's so, whoever did this has nothing to fear." Charlie cooed, gifting Victoria a small smile.

Victoria breathed heavily, before staring at Vaggie who nodded in agreement albeit with some doubt. Tori sighed, holding Charlie's wrist for stability, "Father didn't do this... it was... my mom."

"WHAT?!" Vaggie shouted.

 _You said you wouldn't get mad..._ Victoria thought, immediately speaking up, "He didn't mean it! I... got in the way.. he was arguing with father and... and.. was gonna shoot him so I... jumped in..."

"Did Angel see you?" Charlie asked, hiding her anxiousness, she herself was unsure of what to do with this newfound information.

"No." Victoria answered.

Vaggie's hands were clutching at her hair, "He... HE-"

"Calm down, Vaggie." Charlie cooed, resting a spare hand on Vaggie's shoulder.

"Are you sure this was an accident?" Vaggie asked in slight suspicion. She found it difficult any of Angel's heinous actions could be accidents, after all, him participating in a turf war behind their backs wasn't an accident he got dragged into, "He could've-"

"He wouldn't do this on purpose!" Victoria argued, clutching her fists in anger, and standing in front of Vaggie, "He might've done some questionable things in the past but he wouldn't hurt me outta sadistic pleasure!" 

Both moth girls were now facing each other, exchanging deep glares, and furious expressions. Charlie stood in the midst of it, trying to ease the tension, "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"I'm not." Victoria grumbled. But Vaggie had a point. Ever since Victoria decided to spend more time in the hotel, she pleaded with Charlie to not confront her father, rather leave him be. Regardless of what Val planned to do, Victoria didn't want anyone to harm him which made Vaggie more suspicious, and Tori knew it.

"Please, stop it!"

Charlie's words went unnoticed as Vaggie argued back to Victoria, "Tough shit, Victoria."

"What's your story?" Victoria asked, referring to Vaggie's own bad eye, "Why can't you fix yourself?!"

"I had one eye for as long as I can remember." Vaggie explained, her voice slowing down, "Don't go about believing I hadn't tried to fix it. I had." Forgetting her anger briefly, she trailed off, "Passed over from one life to another, and a terrible reminiscent of who I once was. It stays and I can't do anything about it."

Victoria silenced herself, her anger extinguishing by Vaggie's words. She didn't expect to share any kind of similarities with Vaggie other than the two of them have bad eyes. Victoria assumed Vaggie's eye was mostly a fashion sense or something she got while she was alive. 

Silence rang, and the room was full of quiet, tears swelled in Victoria's eye, "Then... I guess there's no way to fix myself..." She softly cried, "I'm sorry to waste your time.." Victoria was preparing to leave when Charlie stopped her.

"Tori... it doesn't have to be shameful." She suggested, "What you did for Angel was really brave. My suggestion is... let it out."

Victoria was unsure. She spent six years of her life covering her eye, it'll feel weird to suddenly uncover it and let demons see it. At least with Vaggie, sometimes it's seen and sometimes it isn't.

Charlie's hands lovingly caressed Victoria's cheeks, as she looked more reassuring at Victoria's bad eye. The teen had no clue if letting her eye be out for Hell was going to fix it. If heavenly medicine failed, other methods would to. _What you did for Angel was really brave..._ Victoria repeated in her thoughts. _But to father, it is a shameful and ugly matter.._ The hybrid half consciously adjusted her bang to cover her eye again and left.

_____

An hour passed and Victoria headed to a nearby balcony, hands fidgeting against the pack of cigarettes and light. She unwrapped one, and allowed her lips to keep it steady as she lit a red flame in the lighter. She slide the balcony doors opened and saw Vaggie on the balcony, leaning against the railings, deep in thoughts.

As if the moth girl sensed her presence, she spoke, "You know... having a normal, fulfilling life comes once in a blue moon." She said, "Sometimes you question what's wrong with yourself, and whether or not you're disposable... my first life wasn't one I wanted.. my current second, despite a few bumps on the road, proved my best."

"What does this have to do with your eye?" Victoria asked, quirking her head.

Vaggie propped her cheek upon her hand, continuing to stare out in the distance, "Part of my punishment, I guess." She said, "No matter how happy I am with Charlie, and our children.. I can never forget who I used to be and my eye.. better yet my form reflects that."

"Like.. psychologically? But wasn't it years ago? Wouldn't you get... over it?"

"Damage doesn't... dissipate overnight, Victoria. Nor in a few years. Most of my internal scars healed but others are too deep seated to cure.."

"Will my scar ever heal?" Victoria asked, "Will I be able to see with both eyes again?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that." 

_But I want to know now..._ Victoria thought. _I want this to go away._ The two girls stood in silence, Victoria leaned her head on Vaggie's arm, softly sniffling in sadness. Vaggie didn't know what to do, instead she kept still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter is pretty much a Volleyball reference but hey, it matches.
> 
> Tori's not wearing her freedom clothes yet.


	26. A Sister More Like Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Victoria's eye will only heal when she fully recovers from the trauma she gained from getting her eye shot as a child. Might take some years tho.

Dusk muttered with slight frustration under her breath as she hopped on a stool in front of Husk's bar, "Uh-oh. What's wrong Dusk?" The cat asked.

"It's mommy." Dusk said, "I can't think of anything for us to do together!"

"Did you show him your bone collection?" Husk asked.

"Yes, and the pelts, my scrapbook, my flowers..." Dusk pouted a bit, "We did everything on my list." She perked a bit, revealing a list, with lines crossed out.

"Is he having fun?" Husk asked.

Dusk nodded, lifting her foot to her ear and scratching it, "Yes. He smiles, pat my ears, and gives me awesome advice! Look!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Dusk whipped out a tommy gun and plopped it in front of Husk, "He and auntie Cherri are amazing teachers!"

Husk winced a bit, slowly trailing his paws on the end of the gun and gently pulled it away from his daughter, and under the counter, "Okay little one..."

The hybrid noticed the missing gun and pouted louder, "Heyyyyy that's mine!" Her father rolled his eyes in response, but Dusk couldn't bring herself to argue with her beloved father, giggling madly instead, "No fair daddy. But I think I can see why mommy likes you so much."

"Well, I am his..." Husk paused himself, shivering to himself to bring himself to say the next words, whispering them instead as to not curse in front of a twelve year old, "Kinky kitty..."

"What?" Dusk quirked her head, her ears perking upwards, hearing the word "kinky" but not quite understanding what the term implies. 

"To put in kid friendly terms, I guess you can say I'm Angel's love, or significant other." Husk added, "Odd how a annoying, and cocky walking twig can find anything of interest in someone like me."

"Mommy's been spending a lot of time with Tori as well..." Dusk frowned, "She gives him paintings, and dawings, and clothes... and all I got are bones and old furs.."

Husk carefully picked out his words to respond with Dusk's. He figured Angel would want to spend time with Dusk, but continue spending time with Victoria, someone he had taken part in raising, "Victoria's a child Angel is more familiar with." He explained, "He hasn't seen you since you were a few hours old. Perhaps a part of him wants to spend every waking moment with ya, but another wants time with his other daughter. It ain't easy being a parent of more than one kid, gotta find time to split time."

Dusk rested her head upon the counter, swishing her tail for a moment. For a moment, Angel did spend almost entire days with her but even so it felt like a few hours. Dusk was grateful with all the time she got to spent catching up with her long lost "mom", but feels she's running out of activities for them to indulge in, sometimes feeling stuck in Victoria's shadow. The fourteen year old spent her entire life with Angel, and he's just spending time with the daughter he hadn't met since her birth. 

_Is he more used to Tori?_ Dusk thought. _Maybe I need better spots to show him my hunting skills... or maybe.._ It struck Dusk. _I can try out big sister's hobbies! Maybe show him other things I can do!_

_____

Victoria weakly opened her tired eye, and trudged into the bathroom, rubbing her eye, and yawning loudly. _You don't look so good, Tori._ She thought, picking up a hairbrush and brushing her hair at a rapid but careful pace, humming to herself, indulging in the peace and quiet, hearing only the sound of brushing and rushing water..

Until she heard her sister standing next to her, struggling to pull a comb off her curls, and failing. Victoria watched, derailing from her task to watch Dusk yelping in pain as she yanked the comb, pulling off some of her hair as a result.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that kind of tactic, sunshine." Victoria joked.

"You make it seem soooo easy!" Dusk exclaimed, "I'll try again!" Ripping the clump of hair off the teeth, Dusk brought the comb back to her hair.

"Oh.. um. Okay." Victoria continued to brush her hair, wincing hearing Dusk yelp over and over again before the hybrid threw the comb on the ground in frustration.

And for the rest of the morning to afternoon, Dusk executed her plan, excited to get started on painting. Victoria stopped at a canvas to paint, in response, Dusk whipped out a piece of paper, laid on her stomach and began doodling. Victoria often paused in painting to watch Dusk stab the paper with a crayon and ripping it in her attempt to draw. Dusk grew frustrated, and threw the paper away, as she tried again, doing the same thing.

"TORRRIIII." She whined on her tenth attempt.

"Yes sunshine?" Victoria asked, her head turning to look at her sister, but her hands didn't stop painting.

"Can ya just tell me what ta daw?"

"And take away the best part?" Victoria chuckled.

"How do you get so good at dawing?" Dusk asked, crossing her arms.

"I had time to practice. My first attempts weren't good." Victoria recalled so clearly. How she used to grab paint and crayons and scratch and smug them on the walls. She couldn't forget how absolutely furious her father was, "But as time goes on, I took my drabble and scratches and made them into something good."

"Do you paint for mommy?" 

"Whenever I could." Victoria smiled, "He tells me he loves them but never takes them. I do sew for him as an alternative. I was about... twelve when I sewn him a dress. I heard mother had to go with father to some sort of auction. I gave him a nice sundress to wear for it." She remembered the dress detail for detail. Modest, pastel pink with rose print. It fitted Angel's figure, and the fabric seem to flow with him like the wind whenever he moved. Tori didn't forget how joyful she felt, how her eye gleamed seeing her creation be worn in full swing.

The moment didn't last, it ended before it took off..

_"This is a lady's dress, Angelcakes. Not a whore's dress."_

Victoria reluctantly continued, "He wore it but..." The girl stopped, her strokes slowing down, "Father didn't like it... said it wasn't a whore's dress... I didn't understand, and..." She stopped, unable to finish the memory.

Dusk huffed, "Your daddy's an asshole." 

"Sunshine." Victoria said sternly, stopping completely. Regardless of what her father's done, she didn't like being reminded. To her it felt a little weird to hear her father constantly get insulted, sometimes she was afraid Val could be in the same room when those remarks were said. A brief moment of silence rang before Victoria said, "And if you're going to call one a asshole, don't be so direct. Say stronzo. Stronza if you're insulting a female."

To which Dusk squealed, "Yes! You know Italian too! Tell me mommy's favorite phrases!"

____

"I don't understand why you like cooked meat so much, Tori..." Dusk pouted, staring disgusted at a plate of steak in front of her. Tori sat at the other end, tearing and hogging into her food madly. Dusk simply pushed her plate away, the scent of charcoal and steam made her turn up her nose. Victoria suggested she at least tries eating meat.

Once Tori finished, she insistingly pushed Dusk's plate to her, "It's good and good for you." She said.

"But I've eaten raw meat for years, and I'm fine!" 

Victoria giggled but didn't answer, "Can't let good steak go to waste." She said, shrugging. Before grabbing the plate, she picked up the steak and wagged it front of Dusk, "You sure sunshine?"

Dusk shook her head, before groaning, "I'll... try." She picked up the floppy piece of cooked meat and held it before her face, sniffing. She brought it to her mouth and bit into it before ripping the flesh and forcing herself to stuff every piece down her throat.

"Um, sunny... careful, you'll hurt yourself eating so fast-"

"Hypocrite..." Dusk choked, coughing out some pieces of meats, forcing her jaw to chew madly. Finally, she swallowed, feeling a great breeze in her windpipes once the meat was gone. It tasted bland more than anything else, and Dusk couldn't tell if it was from years of her tastebuds getting used to raw meat and blood or the steak was really tough and unseasoned.

The moment Tori opened a nearby cabinet, she saw bottles of blood, "Uh... Dusk, maybe it's a good idea to put somewhat of an end to your... habits."

"Whhhaaatt? But I've eaten meat, what more do you want?" Dusk whined.

Victoria rolled her eye slightly, closing the cabinet, "How 'bout some soda? Less... icky and.. salty?"

"But the salty parts are the best parts..."

Victoria sat down, "Tell me, when mother drags you into... destruction out there, does he mind you lapping up blood off the streets?" _Or anywhere in general._ Whenever Dusk brings home a dead animal, its blood would smear on the carpets and Dusk would promptly lick it up.

"Nope!" Dusk exclaimed, rolling on her back, letting her tail rub on the table, "Why would he?"

"Funny story, sunny. Would you believe mother was proud when I ruined white walls with paint?" Victoria asked.

"Whoaaa, you were a troublemaker too?!"

Victoria shook her head, "Curious is more accurate. I wasn't given the chance to... run out freely. Even mother didn't like being cooped up."

Dusk thought for a moment before gasping, "Thennnnn you should come with us Tori! We can blow up valuable property!"

"Me?! Oh no no no. I can't possibly-"

"Pllleeeeaaassseee?" Dusk pleaded, now laying on her sister's lap, most of the time she's been thinking of picking up Tori's hobbies to get Angel to spend more time with her, now she thought if they all engage in causing chaos...

"It'll be fun. You, me, and mommy, and sometimes Cherri! The fire, the blood, the explosion, the guns, the chaos, demons chasing us-"

Each word made Victoria uneasy, thinking about it. She didn't mind how destructive Angel and Dusk could be, just as long as she's kept out, Victoria simply didn't see herself being a mad bomber or shooter. The thought of it made her quiver in fear, "Um... I think I'll... stay out."

"Booo, no fun." Dusk pouted, frowning in disappointment.


	27. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I didn't mention is Victoria's education. Vox was often her tutor, and her learning process is if she does well, she gets small rewards like a penny or candy. There are a lot of things Victoria doesn't know due to being sheltered like tipping (shoutout to Amazing Grace), how to properly handle money, and just because a door's not locked, doesn't mean she can enter.
> 
> Among other things.

Victoria's fingertips trailed around the table, finally tapping her fingers on the wood, "So... mother." She began.

"Love the new hairstyle, kiddo." Angel complimented, smiling warmly. Victoria had her masses of hair in a high ponytail, tied with a nice pink bandana. Something else Angel noticed was Victoria, for the first time, cut her hair, noticing her bang was shortened, revealing her injured eye, "Thought ya were gonna grow yer hair out."

"I... was..." Victoria spoke, "But I have too much hair..."

Angel glanced at Victoria's right eye, he hadn't seen it in its full exposed glory in six years. What confused him was why Victoria decided to uncover it. Last Angel checked, Victoria was ashamed of her eye. Said, it was a sign of disgrace, and an ugly matter. Whenever Victoria's eye had a chance to be unveiled, the girl would pressed her bang to her face, or pull the bang down to keep it concealed. Now, Victoria was okay showing it.

Victoria fiddled with her fingers, "Technically... I cut my bang not my hair..." She said.

"So... yer 'kay with ya.. eye hangin' out?" Angel asked, trying his best not to remind himself too much of his actions that caused the loss of Victoria's eye. Tip toeing around the subject, "Not that I'm mad but-"

"Yes, mother." Victoria replied, facing down, avoiding eye contact, "I am." 

Awkward silence rang between the two. Angel carefully but quickly observed his daughter. Victoria was still wearing her red dress, seemingly unable to change out of it. He thought for a moment, seeing how Tori was happy enough to change her hair on her own accord. Aside from him and Velvet, Victoria preferred wearing her hair in regular half up, half down with the moth hair comb Val gifted her on her eleventh birthday. 

"Gonna change yer clothes later? Mama's got a few suggestions." Angel offered.

"I... don't know.." Victoria spoke, quietly.

A minute pass, and Angel sighed, "Okay kiddo.. talk ta me, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, mother..."

"Ya say that every time I ask 'bout yer eye. Just tell me what's buggin' ya."

"What? All because I wanted to change my hair?" Victoria asked sharply, now facing her mom with a slight glare.

Taken slightly aback by Victoria's words, Angel responded, "No. 'cause I know ya still goddamn mad at me over the incident. We didn't properly close that little matter did we?"

Victoria grumbled a bit, crossing her upper arms, and sitting back, "No."

"So spill."

Victoria's nails on her lower arms dug deep against the table, unrolling wood chips and scratching the lacquer and paint job with each grit of her teeth. She turned her head, continuing to murmur angrily before collecting herself and facing her mom once more, "... Mom, it... it is still about the incident.." She spoke, "I know you didn't do it on purpose, and I'm part of the blame. It might've been years ago but ever since then, I viewed it as something bad... as something wrong with me." She paused momentarily. Thinking of the disapproving looks her father gave her post incident, "I felt like I had to hide it... hide the sign of my ignorance and what's keeping me back from being father's perfect daughter..." Victoria thought back to Charlie and Vaggie's failed attempts to fix her. She had no doubts the ugliness will stay on her face forever...

More silence. Angel thought carefully of what to say. To this day, he still felt guilt for inadvertently shooting his daughter's eye with a holy bullet. For the longest time, he knew Victoria was still upset at him, not just for shooting her, but for trying to shoot Val. Even then, Victoria lost her eye presumingly permanently defending her bastard of a father.

Soon, Angel smiled, tilting his head lovingly, "Heh. Same thing I say tryin' ta be daddy's perfect little whore.." He said, "Tori. Get that, ya got yer mama's strength ta take the bullet."

A small smile formed on Victoria's face, "You.. really think so?"

"Know so kiddo."

Victoria never thought of her right eye as something positive other than potentially saving her father. If it was something ugly in Val's eyes, it something good in Angel's? _Am I brave?_ She thought. _Mother thinks I'm.. brave?_

Angel broke the silence once more, clapping his hands together, "That ends that! Dusk will want her mama in a few minutes, so why don't we get ya a new outfit?" _And get rid of the one yer wearin'._ He thought.

"Um... sure."

On the way to her room, Victoria took a look at the fur lined hems of her dress. She sewed fur with red hearts on her dress as to emulate Val, she did the same for all her dresses, including creating a nice coat that seem similar to what Val wore. 

Charlie had suggested Victoria wear new clothes, and have a new look in general. Victoria heeded her advice, putting her hair up in a ponytail, and cutting her bang short, seeing how difficult painting was with hair loose on her face. Victoria did try sewing new clothes but every chance she got, it looked similar to her favorite one.

Angel searched through the pile of unfinished clothes, tossing some of the Val inspired ones, mostly of red color scheme with white fur aside, "Red doesn't suit ya, pretty but clashes with yer highlights." He said.

"Noted." 

Like a hay in the needle stack, Angel found one set of clothes that didn't had red. He lifted it up, revealing a half sewn denim overall dress, accompanied by a pink shirt with a unfinished sleeve, "Perfect! Whatcha think?"

Victoria remembered the dress. The overalls dress was Victoria's attempt at giving herself an individual look from Val. She couldn't find any reason or motivation to finish it.

"It doesn't look very good..." Tori spoke.

"If ya don't improve it, it'll stay that way. Come on, try."

Victoria took the overalls dress by the straps, and laid it against under the needle of the sewing machine. _Hm...._

_____

"Okay! I'm ready! My eyes are covered." Charlie said, hands pressed against her eyes, waiting in anticipation for Victoria's presentation. She texted her, asking if she'll be the first to see Tori's newest creation and Charlie happily agreed.

Dusting off nonexistent dust, and taking several nervous deep breaths, Tori moved the changing curtain aside and stepped in front of Charlie, "O-okay... you can look now."

Charlie moved her hands, and her eyes gleamed in amazement. Victoria was wearing a short denim dress with a short sleeved pink shirt, and shorter version of her regular boots, "You look so cute!" Feeling unlimited amounts of happiness, hadn't felt so ever since her children's births.

"T-thanks.. um... princess- I mean... Charlie." Nervous light red tinted Victoria's cheeks. For years, her clothes either came from Velvet, or herself. This was the first time, Tori felt... something from her clothes. Not Velvet's doll, or Val's daughter. Instead, she felt like herself without red or fur in her clothes. Once Victoria began properly walking around in her new clothes, it felt new too. less restricting, and more free than her old dress. Whenever she painted on the ground, her hair didn't move into her face. Without the fur or red, Victoria felt she wasn't wearing a constant reminder of Val anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Healing P.2 where Dusk talks to Angel about her conception.


	28. Healing P.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine whenever Victoria is in the hotel, she's called mostly Tori. Around Val, aside from some moments, mostly calls her Victoria.
> 
> So something I just thought of is how Victoria lost her eye in the Goodbye Dusk AU. I imagine she was still shot but the argument between Val and Angel is different. Despite the latter being more obedient, is still angry and upset about the termination so he just... snapped... and felt even more guilt seeing he shot Victoria.

"Lalalalala, it's mommy time!" Dusk exclaimed, flapping her small wings and jumping in Angel's arms.

Angel ruffled her hair, and lightly pinched her cheeks, "How's my little troublemaker? Do anything interesting, Dusky?"

Dusk nodded, "I clawed some of the upstairs couches! Ooh, and I wrestled a deer and won! See?" The small girl hopped off Angel, turned a corner, and dragged a pair of antlers, "Auntie Cherri showed me how ta use stink bombs and gave me a pack and- what are ya hidin' behind yer back?" Two of Angel's lower arms were behind his back. Dusk's eyes noticed this, and began wagging her tail in excitement. Angel chuckled slyly, grinning, "Lemme see! Lemme see!" Dusk pleaded.

"Okay, child but ya gotta close yer eyes~"

Dusk obeyed, clenching her fist in excitement, and perking her ears. Angel plopped a box in his daughter's arms, "Open 'em now."

Dusk squealed with delight as she tore the wrappings off the box and threw the lid over her shoulder. Inside was a new riding cloak, the inside had sewn in pockets for knives and small weapons, "Oh mommy it's beautiful! I've been wanting to find a way to hide my tools while hunting!"

"Nothin' too good for my baby." Angel said, "Me and Cherri are 'bout ta go out and raise hell. Wanna come?"

"WOULD-" Dusk quieted herself a bit, careful as to not let Husk hear wherever he might be, "Would I?" She whispered.

"That's why I brought ya the cloak." Angel smiled, lightly tapping Dusk's nose, "Gotta be prepared out there."

Dusk rolled on her back, lightly kicking her feet. Angel smiled sweetly, sitting next to the girl, watching his daughter wring around, "I'm so happy to spend more time with you mommy! Daddy told me so much 'bout you!"

"Everything?"

"Yes! Including the flirting, your dates." Dusk scrunched her eyebrows, "Whenever I go outside, I see billboards of you! But... what is... poon?" She asked, struggling to pronounce the word, much to Angel's amusement, "But I know the real you mommy.." Dusk used her extra arm to take out the pig charm, "And it isn't what other demons claim you are."

Angel chuckled, "Oh but those claims are true, dear. Everyone simply wants some of me, and for good reason."

"But you choose daddy."

Angel winked, "Daddy chose me.. and so did ya."

"I choose you?" Dusk asked.

"Yes. Yer conception. You choose me ta be yer mama, same way yer papa chose me ta be his one and only. I'm his second chance at love, and yer proof of it."

Dusk gasped, "I... I didn't know I had such power!" Then she thought of something Victoria told her a while back, how while Dusk was wanted, was somewhat of a tool, "Mommy, I was born of love right?" She asked, "Tori... told me that we both were tools.. one a tool for manipulation, and the other for revenge.."

The young girl was reluctant to ask Angel, feeling it was a foolish decision. but she wanted to make absolute sure. Dusk felt Angel move her head on his lap, rubbing her ears softly, "Oh Dusky. Might've started as a piss poor plan ta get back at Tori's pops but.. me and yer papa love ya. I literally jumped off a building and spent as much time as I can for you.. Do ya think I was lying or it somehow contribute ta my long dead plan?"

"No mommy..." Dusk replied, smiling under Angel's warm hands, "I love you...."

"I love ya too... now say." Angel lifted Dusk up with a sly smile, an idea ran through his head, thinking of more ways to mold Dusk into more of the troublemaking animal she already is, "Say... leccaculo."

"Lec... lec..." Dusk struggled to pronounce the word, "Lec..."

"Leccaculo. It'll sound cool during mafia deals." Angel said, winking. He glanced around, ensuring Husk wasn't listening, aware he wouldn't be happy listening to Angel teaching their daughter curse words in Italian.

"You know... daddy sings to me in Italian at the time.." Dusk reminisced, "Whenever I have trouble sleeping, he sings a little lullaby in the language..." Then she sung, " _Chiudi gli occhu.. II sole sta calando. Starai bene. Nessuno può farti del male ora..._ "

Angel recognized the song. Whenever he came back to the hotel after a hard deal, Husk always sung some sort of song under his breath. Angel smiled and sung the last words, " _Vieni, luce del mattino.. Io e te rimarremo sani e salvi..._ "

Dusk snuggled her head against Angel, and curled upon his lap, speaking somewhat fluently in her mom's tongue, "Mamma, abbracciarla finché non esplodiamo dall'amore?"

"Certo bambina."

____

Tori couldn't sleep that night... she tossed and turned madly in bed, clutching the sheets to the point of tear. In her dreams, she saw darkness, fogs of red smoke, and her father's voice.

_"I'm every part of you, Victoria.. you're my daughter, and there's nothing you can do about it..."_

"Stop..." Tori whispered, sweat sliding down her face.

_"Nothing..."_

"Father... father... FATHER?!" Tori gasped, sitting herself up.

Immediately, her door opened and Husk came in, hearing her cries, "Are you okay, Tori? Is it a burglar?"

Victoria panted heavily, eyes locked on the cat and his worried expression, "No... I had a bad dream."

"Wanna talk about it?" Husk asked, sitting next to the trembling teenager, "I'm right here, bambina..."

Victoria didn't respond, instead she brought her knees to her chest, and glued her vision to them. She was amazed of how Husk treated her as his own daughter ever since he found out she's Dusk's sister. Tori wasn't sure if it was out of pity, genuine love or both. She wasn't related to Husk in any shape or form and yet Husk loved her like his own. The teen had no idea how to ask Husk, instead she stayed quiet.

She felt she was betraying her father, seeing Husk as her new father. Betraying him more than she already did. _Am I supposed to call Husk father now?_ She thought. _He's... more of dad than father.. he's nice and.. ugh, what am I saying? Why am I thinking such things about my father? He wasn't perfect but... he's still my father, and I can't change that. Husk is a nice demon, and a good papa to Dusk.. He's not my father but I respect him.._

Husk did the same, patiently waiting for Victoria to either speak or go back to sleep. The latter happened, and Tori's eyes were heavy with sleep as her body fell back on bed, unknowingly falling on one of Husk's wings wrapped around her, startling the cat. He shifted a bit, careful not to move his wing too much to not wake Victoria, who curled upon his wing like a blanket.

 _Goodnight Tori..._ The cat thought.

A few minutes has pass until the door creaked opened, and Angel was at the door way, "Heh, if ya didn't wanna spend the night with yer amore, ya could've asked."


	29. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna save this as a drabble for mother's day but this was so good that I decided to do it now.

"So.. any particular favorites?" Victoria asked, strolling down the sidewalks with Dusk at her side, she was slightly shaken and nervous to leave the safety of the hotel, fearful of the possibility her father could be around. Husk has advised if the girls were heading out, to stay as far as they can away from Val's turf. Victoria didn't think it would help but she rather not stay cooped inside again. After all, her entire life consist of being within walls.

Victoria was wary of her environment and her fear for potential recapture. Before going out, she decided to wear a straw hat with a black band and bow. Dusk was walking next to her on all fours, "I love the butcher's shop!" She exclaimed, "Daddy took me there for my birthday, said I can have any meat in the store!" Then she grumbled, "But he said I couldn't eat the butcher..."

"... what?" Victoria asked, taken slightly aback by her sister's last statement.

Dusk's mouth was beginning to dribble with drool, "The butcher was a griffin... I've never tried griffin! I heard they taste like two different animals. It's amazing!"

"Um..."

Suddenly there was a sudden burst of brilliant light and explosion. Victoria immediately jumped in front of her sister, and shielded her eyes from the impact of the blow. Until it died down. Dusk was keeping herself steady with her claws, and opened her eyes, also confused. Several nearby demons either ran off or watched from a distance.

Victoria rubbed her eyes from the blowing debris passing her face and mustered enough courage to look. In the distance, she saw a familiar shape in the shadows and loud hissing. _Oh merda..._ She thought.

"Ha! There you are you slippery snail!" Pentious exclaimed, pointing sharply at Victoria. The girl began to run only to get backed to a corner by the snake's minions, "Escaped before we can settle our dues!"

"Listen mr... serpent." Victoria spoke, throwing her hands up in defense, "I'm not my mom! I'm- AH!" Victoria felt her ponytail being grabbed and her body being lifted in the air. The hybrid shivered in fear and disgust as Pentious's grin widened with each word he spewed. He threw her back and whipped out a large bazooka laughing madly, "AHAHAHA!"

"Back off my sister old man!" Dusk yelled.

Pentious growled at the third party, and turn his attention from Victoria and to Dusk. Several Egg Bois charged at the young girl only for her to rip each and every one of them apart with her claws, teeth or both. Throwing the remains over her shoulders. Pentious smirked and dropped Victoria on the floor. Victoria attempted to crawl away when she was held down by a line of chains wrapping around her, pinning her to the concrete, "Oh trade my enemy's life for yours little... freak?" He asked.

Dusk prepared herself, smiling hungrily, "Mmmh. I'm all ready to brawl!"

"Then we have a deal!" Pentious cackled. Seemingly out of nowhere, more of his minions rising from cracks and corners ready to attack Dusk.

 _Heh. Too easy._ Dusk thought. She recalled Cherri mentioning an old serpent she would often fight and now here he was. Dusk excitedly wagged her tail and flapped her wings. _FINALLY! My first real fight!_ She thought as she ran towards Pentious with a loud call.

Victoria flinched, and closed her eye as she attempted to wiggle out of the chains one of the eggs shot at her. _What is with this snake?!_ She thought. _What beef does he have with mom?_ She ignored the sounds of tearing, bullets, and yelling to focus on escaping her bounds. Despite Dusk's recklessness, Tori was confident she can defend herself. Feeling all the more fortunate to be pinned on her stomach so she didn't see the action well.

Debris, egg shells, and icky substance were toss up and flown around. Dusk viciously sunk her teeth at one of the Egg Bois, shook her head madly, and with her claws torn apart another and threw it at the wall, splattering sticky yellow excess. Some landed on Victoria who almost gagged. _Make it stop..._ Victoria thought, barely managing to get on her knees and trying to wiggle out of the metal. 

Dusk dodged bullets and blows, landing on the floor unaffected. Under the smoke and flying waste, managed to crawl under Pentious' nose, flap and lift herself in the air in front of him, and unveiling her knife from her cloak, "I've never tried snake before." She giggled, licking her lips, "And daddy isn't here to say no!" 

Distracted, Dusk didn't notice Pentious slamming the end of a gun against her face and knocking her to the concrete floor, "HA! Not so conceited are we?!" Madly, the snake began pressing his fingers together, cackling madly, "Soon I'll have you and I'll have the head of my greatest enemy!"

"Still not my mom!" Victoria called. 

Ignoring, Pentious continued, "And everyone will remember the name of sir-"

"EDGELORD!"

"What did you call me?!" Pentious hissed, grabbing Dusk by the hood of her cloak.

Dusk's ears perked up at the familiarity of the voice. She smirked, not saying a word. The two's gaze then locked on a pink bomb rolling in front of them before it blew up. Victoria closed her eye, coughing from the pink smoke before she felt her chains loosening, "Am I too late?" Cherri joked, helping the girl up.

Victoria looked around the area full of destroyed streets, some burnt stores, and piles and piles of dead eggs on the ground with smears of yellow, "You... want me to be honest?"

"Hm..." Cherri observed the surroundings, "Not too damaged... yet."

"Auntie Cherri!" Dusk exclaimed, waving.

"Long time no see old man." Cherri smiled, hand holding one of her signature bombs, "Been almost a full decade since our last fight. That is if you still wanna go!"

Pentious dropped Dusk, who ran next to Cherri in attack stance, "You two wouldn't stand a chance! More than ten years bound to get your gears rusty!"

"Let's find out." Cherri smirked, then to Dusk, she asked, "Ready kiddo?"

"Yes!" 

Victoria hid behind a half crumbled wall, bracing herself as the battle continued and pondering how to escape. The roads were ruined so she couldn't tell where to go. She breathed heavily until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder, "Hi Tori."

"Mother?!" Tori yelped, "Hit the deck!" 

Angel ducked just as a shower of bullets pass him. He joined his daughter, sitting next to her, and smiling hearing the explosions and screams. Tori covered her ears, "Mom... if I'm allowed to ask... what did you do to make that snake so mad?!"

"Eh, it's a long story." Angel replied, "What happened?"

"He thought I was you! And wanted to kill me! Twice..."

"Oh yeah.." Angel chuckled, "Ya see-"

A bullet shot through in between Victoria and Angel, opening a hole, "Come out, come out, wherever you are Angel!" Pentious cackled.

Angel hoisted Victoria up and held her in his upper arms, unveiling a tommy gun in his lower, "Hold on kiddo." He said. Another bullet zipped pass them, almost touching Victoria's hair. She ducked into Angel's shoulder, trembling, "And watch yer head." The spider stepped in view of the serpent, "Hey, old fart. Givin' my baby a hard time?"

Pentious looked at Angel, then at Tori, then Angel again, then Tori again, "The resemblance was uncanny! No matter. Beating you and your daughter will nevertheless be satisfying!"

Victoria gulped, burying her head once more in Angel's shoulder, unable to watch as the events ensue. Victoria held on tightly, feeling Angel shooting mercilessly, dodging attacks, Cherri and Dusk's laughter, and bombs and bits of property falling and flying. _I've made bad decisions..._ Tori thought, refusing to open her eye. The fight only lasted a few hours but for Tori, it lasted forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagine Angel as the badass person who holds a child in his arms as he fights off enemies.
> 
> Ah, I love writing Dusk so cute all the while making myself more sad that she gets killed in that one AU-


	30. We Need to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm imagining how the girls' full demon forms would look. For Victoria, I imagine her eyes glowing a pupilless red (like Val), her antennas revealing themselves (she has Val's antennas but they're retractable) and her hair waving in the air kinda similar to Vaggie when she's talking about Al. For Dusk, it's a pupilless pink since she always looks somewhat scary.

Victoria was still shaking even after being walked home, eyes widened in horror. Angel, Cherri and Dusk seem unfazed after the big fight, especially the latter who went on an excited ramble, all the while she held on tightly to Angel's back, arms around his neck lovingly, and nuzzling sweetly. Upon reaching the entrance, Angel spoke, "'kay girls, let's keep this afternoon under wraps from yer pops. Kay?" 

"Awww, why mommy?" Dusk whined, "I got him a trophy!" Out of her cloak, Dusk whipped out the severed head of one of the Egg Bois with visible scratches and a piece bit off. Victoria almost gagged seeing some of the remaining yellow substance staining the shell, "We had so much fun mommy! I wanna do it again!"

"What ya want is a bath." Angel joked, holding his daughter from under her armpits, "Ya smell like rotten eggs and gunpowder." The spider squinted his eyes before lightly licking one of his fingers and rubbing it against Dusk's cheek which was smudged with soot. The cat spider scrunched her nose in protest.

"I don't need a bath! I can bathe myself." Dusk said, earning a soft snicker from Cherri.

The hotel doors opened and the four entered. Victoria felt dizzy, holding her hand to her head as she wobbled to get to a couch to rest. A massive headache drilled in her head and she felt sick to her stomach seeing so many dead and mutilated eggs, endless shower of bullets, and all-around madness. She plopped on the nearest couch, head resting back as she groaned loudly to herself.

"Husky~ Yer lovely boyfriend is back!" Angel announced.

"Daddy! Daddy! We had such a great day!" Dusk exclaimed, hopping on a stool, and bouncing on the counter. 

Husk's eyes noticed Victoria in the back, who seem sickly and paler than usual, "What did you guys do?"

"We-"

Angel covered Dusk's mouth, muffling her words, "Oh, Tori's just shaken up, she'll be fine." In response, Tori groaned louder, dying in a soft gurgle, further arising Husk's suspicion. That and Dusk was covered in soot, her curly hair even messier, and she looked as if she's been in a scuffle, "Help me get our child in the bathtub."

"But mommmyyyy..." Dusk whined to no avail, as Angel picked her up again and dragged her upstairs.

Cherri plopped next to Victoria on the couch, "Holding okay kiddo?"

"... Nooo." Victoria groaned.

"Hey, it's not all that bad! I had trouble my first time but before I knew it, I grew used to the destruction, the fire, the gore-" Cherri stopped seeing Victoria closing her eyes and gritting her teeth in pain, "Heh, you definitely need to get out much more Tori. So much you're missing."

Victoria didn't say anything for a minute, until she manage to force her eyes opened, "Sometimes... I wonder whether leaving home was a good decision."

"And it was!" Cherri exclaimed, "Fourteen years and that rat bastard forbids you from experiencing all Hell has in store. I can't imagine... being trapped for so long, unable to wreck havoc, go strolling, or experience the simple things like hearing or being with your best guy..." She trailed off, arms crossed as she began sinking in her seat.

"How... did it feel?" Victoria asked, slightly reluctantly. She knew of Cherri's possession and was no stranger to what her father's smoke could do. She had the ability herself and Val taught her how to manipulate demons. She hated it, the thought of controlling one's free will to her own advantage. She couldn't imagine how the demon felt when under control, if they could feel at all, "Did you... see anything? Feel?"

"Nah." Cherri answered, "Just eleven years, just... gone. All I saw was... red fog. It felt like I was sleeping for a long time..." 

Victoria turned her head slightly, unable to reply back, not knowing what to say that didn't sound insensitive. She will admit, having Cherri next to her got rid of most of her headache. _I can't imagine how that feels..._ The hybrid thought. _Closing your eyes and being unable to open them.. being controlled like that... I used to find what father does cool, controlling smoke with your mind.. but I was only a little girl, I thought everything father did was cool.._

_____

_**SPLASH** _

Dusk crossed her arms begrudgingly as a pile of water ran over her head and her fur touched the soapy water. She shivered at first before the water warmed up. Angel hummed under his breath as he showed Dusk a rubber piggy and washing his daughter with his lower arms. Husk was waiting outside the bathroom, deep in thought. 

Dusk made weird gurgling noises as Angel rubbed a soapy washcloth on her fur and soaked it in water, puffing up once his daughter exited the tub to dry off with a fluffy towel. Angel giggled behind his hand, tying the towel around his daughter, "Aye, it's over kiddo. Wasn't so bad was it?"

"Yes." Dusk groaned. She had gotten baths before, usually forced by Niffty whenever she comes home sweaty from hunts. Every bath ends the same. With a shit load of soap, a waterfall of water, and puffing up in a furball once dried.

"Ya can get dressed yourself right?" Angel asked.

"Yep!" Dusk nodded, with a sly smile that Husk noticed.

"Just a reminder, kid. Don't wear the same clothes." He said, having put away the kid's dirty and sweaty clothes in the laundry. For some asinine reason, Dusk enjoys wearing previously worn unwashed clothes. 

_Dang it..._ Dusk thought, walking away and leaving her parents alone.

"Legs-"

"If this is 'bout Dusk, we were just havin' a little fun outside. A little daughter and ma'pa bonding." Angel smiled a bit, "Ma'pa's a little term the girls call me. Ain't that cute Husky?"

"It's about Victoria." Husk said sharply, he began to speak again until Angel spoke again.

"She's fine. After all, ya can't get 'round Hell without witnessing some bullshit. Suffice ta say, Tori can't be a hundred percent nice in Hell." And he was right. Regardless of how much love he held for his eldest daughter, he had taught her time and time again demons like her are targets for stronger and more fierce demons. Pacifism in Hell wasn't an option. He remembered when Tori told him Val wanted her to kill one of his employees, once she refused, she was punished. That moment proved Angel's point.

"This ain't about what you misfits were doin' out there. I have a good idea of what." After all, Dusk wouldn't come home completely filthy for nothing or keep her activities under lock and key unless it was something really fucked up. Husk knew his youngest daughter better than Angel did and that comes from raising her, "Lately, with all the time you've been spending with Dusk, I've been trying to... get along with Tori.

Upon hearing this, a wide smile spread on Angel's face, "Really?"

"Yeah." Husk didn't smile back, his eyes glued to the carpet, "Well anyway. Yesterday, when I went to her room to wake her, she was sleeping on a sheet on the floor. I went up to her and she.. woke up abruptly and said-"

_"I'm so sorry, father!" Victoria gasped, pushing herself up with her arms, paint sticking onto her left cheek and most of her body, her eye widened as if in a frightened panic, "I just... um..." She stopped, blinking her tired eyes and seeing Husk, she shook her head, "Um..."_

Husk continued, "She flinches whenever she sees my hand heading towards her, as if she's expecting me to..." He didn't dare continue, aware Angel already knew the finished sentence. Despite how happier Victoria seem being around unfamiliar demons and an new building that allows her to express her creative freedom, some parts of her missed her father and her once sheltered life. Husk saw this in the way Tori sometimes act Val was still with her. Why the girl held any some remaining shred or iota of love or respect towards her father is beyond everyone. 

The demon cat figured it was a result of being raised by Val from when she was a baby to early teens. Val technically was "there" for Tori and she never dared to rebelled against him whether out of fear, genuine love, desire to be loved, Husk couldn't tell.

"I see." Angel answered, "Shit, I've been so busy bein' the best ma'pa to Dusky, I didn't take Tori into account. Kiddo's so used ta isolation and whatever Val tells her, kinda hard for her not ta.. try and take it back." _What I tried doin'..._ He thought, "Aye, all in due time, Husky! Soon, Tori will love ya like her true papa. Nuggs wouldn't want to see his little sister be so distant from daddy." He might've not see it but the fact Husk was ten times a father than Val remained. In response, Husk began to smile a bit before removing it seeing Angel staring, "Aww, yer smilin'."

Husk didn't reply back.


	31. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Valentines day... a day to celebrate toxic love between Val and Angel! Let's goooo
> 
> I might make a ValAngel oneshot about Val giving Angel his pig.

_First trimester_

_Angel entered the room as quietly as he could. 3.am. He was on the clock at 6. If it wasn't for the little parasite in him, he would've gotten a full clock free afternoon's rest. Angel managed to avoid Val as much as he could until he reached the inside of the dimly lit room. Just as he was preparing to sit, his door creaked opened once more much to his dread._

_"Your night's not over yet~"_

_Angel held in as much breath as he could and exhaled gently, "... Yes?"_

_Val held out his hand, "You're pretty late on getting my money. Hand 'em over."_

_Behind the spider's back, one of his bottom arms was concealing the recent money he's earned. He couldn't tell if it was from the mood swings or a desire to keep whatever he could that made Angel much more reluctant to hand the money over. Immediately, he began talking, "I've been thinkin'... I was planning on... saving. For our babe."_

_"Oh?"_

_Angel nodded slowly, "A nice little crib, a rattle, some clothes.." He said, desiring a settlement in his attempt to keep the money. Angel knew he'll have to spend some cash on the baby to make his lie work._

_Val was still for a moment until he stepped a bit closer to Angel, extending a hand forward and stroking the demon's cheek, "How nice Angelcakes. Attached to our spawn already?"_

_**Not really..** Angel thought. After all, the little brat's invading his personal space and he has to carry it for almost an entire year. Why wouldn't he feel detached to it? _ _Angel felt shivers up his spine, feeling Val's hand on his flat stomach. It wouldn't last long. Soon, Angel will have to lose his figure momentarily. **Damn baby...** He thought. **Damnit..**_

_Even after the two settled in the rest of the night. Angel couldn't stop thinking about his future with the baby. How it'll keep him up at night and ruin his afterlife with its obnoxious screaming. How Angel won't be able to leave Val so easily. Constantly, Angel vowed to himself to not grow attached to the child._

_No matter what._

_______

_5 years ago._

_Angel steadily observed the dress slumped over a chair untouched and unworn. Victoria has made him an outfit to wear to his next club appearance with Val. Victoria beamed widely as she presented the dress the moment he walked in the door._

**_"Here! I made this for you." Tori exclaimed, holding up the dress. It was a nice A line white sundress with no sleeves and Victoria created a white fur coat to go with it, "I'm so happy father is taking you out.. if you wear this, maybe... it'll feel like I'm there with you?"_ **

_Little Tori was too delusional for her own good. It made Angel uncomfortable the more he thought of her, she was too similar to... Angel shook his head. He'll think about it later. His attention turnt to the dress. It wasn't bad but Angel couldn't wear it and knew Val wouldn't like the modesty. He knew Victoria's feelings would be hurt if he didn't as well._

_Later that day, Angel put it to the test. Despite wearing a new short dress befitting to Val's expectations, he wore the sundress over it._

_"Do... ya like it?" Angel asked, holding the sides of the dress cutely with a nice smile once Val came to pick him up._

_"You're wearing that?" Val asked, with a hint of disgust and confusion._

_"I.. thought it was-"_

_"-too modest. You're a whore, not a lady baby~" Val spoke._

_**A whore, not a lady...** Angel repeated in his head._

______

_12 years ago_

_Two year old Victoria was staring widely at the pig nuzzling against her. She leaned forward with curiosity before the pig licked her nose. She giggled, extended her arms out. Angel watched. **Nuggs is sure happy to be a big brother.** He thought. His thoughts ran and changed each passing second he watched the two play. Victoria, his daughter... Val's daughter too. Fat Nuggets, his pig that he got from..._

_**Why?** He thought. Val gave him two things. Fat Nuggets and Victoria. One, a pet Val brought for him. At first, Angel assumed Val brought a pig to insult him but found out it was a loving gesture to make him smile... at least that's how Val made him feel._

_**"What's this for boss?" Angel asked after the plump baby pig was plopped into his arms in a cardboard box.** _

**_"Can't daddy buy something nice for his baby?" Val asked, "I just want to see you smile again."_**

**_Those words took Angel by surprise, lifting his head to look at Val. Slowly but surely, he felt a smile creeping up his face and his free arms immediately embracing Val. After what felt like forever, Angel stared back into the box, lovingly at his new pet, "I... thank ya Val..."_ **

_Another, wasn't by choice rather a trick and Angel wasn't sure if Val genuinely wanted a child. If given a choice, Angel would absolutely have a child but not Val's... **too late now.**_

_Angel just wished she wasn't so stupidly adorable. Made things much easier to bare. Angel felt he couldn't and shouldn't had let go the moment Tori was a newborn in his arms. When he was given Nuggs, it felt like the start of a new brighter beginning between him and Val, a chance for Angel to feel the overwhelming love he always felt towards the moth... it lasted but not forever._ _For Tori, Angel was much closer to Val but in every worse possible way.. and yet, Angel, despite all opposition and insistence, felt maybe there was still a chance. A chance he and Val can go back to how they once were several decades ago. Just the two of them.._

_But another part of Angel knew that dream would never come to pass._


End file.
